Lori Dealing with Nomophobia
by Parent12D
Summary: After an accidental scuffle by the twins causes Lori to drop her phone in the toilet, Lori goes through a meltdown over her phone no longer working, and has to cope without using one, while Lisa tries to repair the phone to its former glory. How will this go? Find out now! Rated T just in case. Chapter 3 onward will contain sibling bonding time between Lori and Lincoln.
1. The Signs of Nomophobia

**Hello there everyone. I have here for you all, a brand new story of The Loud House that I decided to do!**

 **Now here are several notices before we begin:**

 **First of all, like The Curse of the Telephone of Despair, this story will definitely be a multi-chaptered story. Unlike that story however, this one will be far more original and not a parody of an existing episode of another cartoon. I feel like this is an original idea that I don't think anyone has done yet (not that I know of).**

 **As the summary suggests, this story is going to be revolving around the oldest Loud sister Lori Loud. The idea for this story came when I was using my tablet and it stopped charging and I was in a panicked state due to it no longer charging and that it would die once it hits 0% and it would never work again. This came up since I don't think I ever went a whole day without using my tablet at least once, and who better to put in this similar position than Lori Loud herself, since I can see her having a meltdown if something happened to her phone.**

 **Also, I am well aware of the many episodes that give Lori some focus and hidden depth and some character development too, but I wanted to dig into Lori's main flaw; the fact that she's overly attached to her phone too much to the point where she rarely ever spends time with her other siblings (except maybe Leni, only because she's her roommate) and how she's bossy to them all the time, with Lincoln getting the worst of it. This story will have Lori going through a massive change due to not being able to use her phone and learning an important lesson about being too attached to her phone.**

 **Another thing, since she has Nomophobia, Lori will try to conquer that fear by doing stuff which doesn't seem to help, but at one point, she gets the error of her ways and decides to change her attitude towards all of her siblings, especially Lincoln. All this will be done while Lisa tries to repair Lori's phone battery and such which will take a week at best to repair it completely.**

 **Lastly, I felt that Lori could become a rather impressive character if she was fleshed out a bit (which seems to have happened in later episodes where she is less harsh towards her siblings), but I really want to put Lori in that position and have her learn that being too attached to her phone has caused her to gain a serious attitude towards her sisters and Lincoln, not to mention the later chapters of this story will have her spending some sisterly-brotherly time with Lincoln since the other sisters (sans Leni who will be busy with stuff) don't share any similar interests with Lori and to develop her relationship with Lincoln a bit. I hope you understand my motive behind this story.**

 **Well I guess I should stop with this massive author's note now, so let's get started with the story. Enjoy the new story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters of Loud House belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon and all other unrelated contents belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN ROYAL WOODS MI:**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Royal Woods Michigan, and everything was shaping to being a great and fabulous day. At the home that belongs to the Loud House residence in particular, we see that the Loud siblings were doing their own things that they would normally do on a summer Sunday morning. In the bathroom to be precise, which is occupied at the moment, we are focused on the oldest Loud sister in the entire house. Being at the age of 17, she happens to go by the name Lori Loud. She was currently putting on her cyan eyeliner while she was using her cell phone and was talking to her boyfriend Bobby, unaware of what was going to be happening shortly.

"Oh Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, I am literally so excited for that date we're going on in about a week," Lori talked to her boyfriend. "The one we're going on Tuesday after the Tuesday of this week. I'm hyped to see what tuxedo you'll be wearing."

A voice on the other line was heard but it was indistinguishable, although Lori could understand what was being said.

"Oh yes Bobby! I literally have the perfect dress to wear that night," Lori said. "I'll be sure to update you throughout the week to let you know how many days are left until that day."

While she continued to talk to Bobby, the bathroom door slammed open and coming in were the twins Lana and Lola and they were engaging in their usual typical bickering while they ignored the fact that Lori was in the bathroom as their argument continued.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT USING MY BEAUTY PAGEANT DRESS FOR ANY REASON!" Lola screeched.

"I told you Lola, I need it for my lizard Izzy so she can be able to do her business on it," Lana countered.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING YOU DIRTLOVER," Lola screamed once again. "I will not let your pathetic and stupid lizard poop all over my dress!"

"Says the girl who has an overly done pageant dress that looks both hideous and unbearable to look at," Lana retorted, rolling her eyes.

 **"TAKE THAT BACK!"** Lola screamed in rage.

"RIGHT AFTER _YOU_ TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT IZZY!" Lana screamed back in retaliation while also sounding angry.

Their bickering got louder as Lori was having trouble speaking to Bobby.

"Excuse me for a minute sugar boo," Lori said to her boyfriend before sneering to the twins in annoyance. "Could you two twerps keep it down!? I'm trying to talk to my Boo-Boo Bear and I can't do that when you two brats are bickering in here! Now where was I Boo-Boo Babe…?"

She went back to talking to Bobby and the twins continued to bicker, which eventually led to them finally fighting in a dust cloud while Lori tried to tune them out by saying.

"Oh Bobby, you are the greatest boyfriend in the world! I love talking to you on my phone everyday! All the time," Lori spoke. "Nothing will separate me from this phone, and I would never do something even by accident to cause something to happen to this phone."

It was then the fighting between the twins got so out of control, for the both of them bumped into Lori roughly which got her attention.

"HEY! What did I just say to you twerps," Lori scolded. "I told you that I am talking to-"

She then stopped speaking when she noticed something; the impact the twins made by bumping into her caused her to loose the grip on her phone as it was sent flying backwards, and to her misfortune, the phone was about to land right into the toilet, which the seat was still up and the water was shown. Lori's eyes grew wide as the twins continued to scuffle as everything was now happening in slow motion. She tried to retrieve it before it lands into the toilet water, but to no avail. It was then right when the phone hit the toilet water, everything sped up again as the phone landed in the water and some electrical sparks started to show and zapping sounded were heard. This got Lori to shrink her pupils and grew into a state of panic.

 **"MY PHONE!"** Lori shrieked loudly as she immediately went to grab her phone from the toilet. Her scream caused the twins to stop fighting and saw the look on Lori's face as they found out that her phone fell into the toilet because of them (by accident though). The twins no longer looked angry at each other as they then gained looks of fear.

Lori tried to turn on her phone but to no avail, since it wouldn't work from landing in water and then smoke then emerged from the back of it, from where the battery is and then Lori gained a look of both pure rage and a complete state of panic. She then proceeded to scream again in 3…2…1…

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** Lori screamed _so_ loud, it shook the entire house. At this point, both Lana and Lola knew they screwed up and everyone knows what happens when they make Lori mad by destroying her phone or something related to such. Both twins spoke quickly.

"We-are-so-sorry-Lori! We-didn't-mean-to-make-you-drop-your-phone! Please-don't-turn-us-into-human-pretzels, have-mercy, and-spare-us! FORGIVE-US!"

The moment they said that did the twins immediately bolted out of the bathroom, high-tailing it out of there and back to their bedroom.

Lori decided not to focus on them for now, since she was more focused on her phone. She kept repeatedly pressing the power button on her phone to make it work again, but it was no use.

"Come on come on come on come on come on," Lori was clearly in a state of panic. "Nonononononononononono!"

It was then Lincoln and the remaining sisters (sans the twins since they went to their bedroom and Lisa who was doing something at the moment) came into the bathroom and saw Lori in the state she was in currently.

"Lori, what's going on in here," Lincoln asked in concern. "We heard your scream all throughout the house and feel like something bad happened to you!"

The other sisters nodded in agreement as Lori was pacing in a panicked manner while desperately trying to get her phone to work again with no success. She spoke in a quick manner.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!" Lori then started shouting. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! **THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS** ** _LITERALLY_** **NOT HAPPENING!"**

Lincoln then saw that her phone was not working and he figured out the problem.

"Lori, your phone isn't working anymore! Is that the problem!?"

Lori turned to Lincoln with a rather furious look on her face as she then spat.

"Yeah what was your first clue, genius," Lori spat angrily. "I am **LITERALLY** about to erupt!"

"YOU'RE A VOLCANO!?" Leni shouted in fear, for she took the phrase literally.

"No Leni," Lincoln exclaimed. "It means she is peeved off about her phone no longer working."

"Got that right twerp! This is bad! This is so so so so bad," Lori panicked once again. "I WAS GOING TO BE TALKING TO BOBBY THROUGHOUT THE WEEK ABOUT THE DATE WE'LL BE HAVING NEXT WEEK AND THEN **THIS** _LITERALLY_ HAPPENS! MY PHONE FELL INTO THE TOILET, AND THEN IT STOPPED **WORKING** _**PERMANENTLY!"**_

"Well that certainly puts a _damper_ on things," Luan joked and chuckled. "Get it?"

The others groaned at that pun before Lori shouted once again.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?"

"LORI! _LORI!"_ Lincoln then took action and decided to calm down his oldest sister. "I need you to calm down! Freaking out like this will not help matters whatsoever!"

"Yeah man. Your acting way over the top," Lynn spoke.

"That's right dude," Luna remarked. "You're acting like a drama queen over all this."

"I know that, but what am I going to do now," Lori stated. "No phone means no Bobby, and no Bobby means no enjoyment, and no enjoyment means Bobby thinks I'm ditching him, and Bobby thinking I'm ditching him means that he will break up with me, and that means I'll be a life mess and MY LIFE WILL BE RUINED **_FOREVER!"_**

Lincoln felt like enough was enough and decided to step up.

"LORI! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Lincoln approached her and tried to reassure her that it is not the end of the world. "Listen, it's not the end of the world and your life isn't going to be ruined forever. Plus, I don't think Bobby would break up with you just because your phone no longer works and you aren't able to talk to him."

"But my phone is broken, and it's not like any of you know anything about it," Lori said as her makeup was running from tears dripping down her face from the paranoia she has been experiencing.

"Now let's not jump to hasty conclusions here Lori," Lincoln assured her. "I'm sure your phone can be fixed up in no time."

"But you know nothing about phones and what they are made of," Lori sniffed and tried to calm down.

"That may be true," Lincoln thought to himself for a minute and then he came up with an idea. "But I do happen to know which one of us can do something to repair this phone."

"What are you getting at Lincoln," Lori raised her eyebrow and wanted to know what he was referring. Lincoln then turned to face her with a rather determined look on his face.

"Lori, there is only _one_ Loud sibling in this whole house who is smart enough to be able to repair this phone!"

As dramatic music played in the background, courtesy of Luna, Lori had a shocked look on her face and then we switch over to the next scene…

* * *

"Uh huh, it's just as I anticipated," Lisa, the second youngest Loud sibling in the house was examining the phone in her bedroom. "The impact that your precious phone made in the Hydrogen Oxide in the bathroom has caused the battery to short circuit and defuse on you. In other words, the battery has been damaged and croaked."

Lori wasn't surprised by that as she rolled her eyes while Lincoln was accompanying her in Lisa's bedroom that she shares with the baby Lily. On Lisa's side of the room, there was a desk where Lisa does her studies and has a whole bunch of science equipment on it, including beakers, chemicals, machines of some kind, inventions and other stuff. She also had a bunch of science related posters on her side of the room that say stuff like 'MC=R2' and other stuff. Also sharing the room where Lily sleeps was a crib with some baby stuff attached to it and for where Lisa sleeps was a regular bed. Aside from that, there wasn't anything abnormal about it.

"Lisa, do you think you know how to fix and hopefully repair Lori's phone before she goes on that date with Bobby next week on Tuesday like she told me," Lincoln hoped.

"Well dear brother, your in luck, for you see, I have the necessary tools to repair this kind of phone and I shouldn't have too much of a problem repairing it," Lisa exclaimed. "But unfortunately, there is a catch to all of this."

"What would that be," Lincoln asked cautious while Lori had an impatient look on her face.

"The reparation of a phone battery is not a simple task, and it will probably take a good amount of time to completely repair it and ensure that it'll work again." Lisa stated.

"Well how long are we talking exactly?"

"Hmm, based on the calculations I have made and the processing of the situation that is at hand at the moment, I am most certain that it'll take a good week to repair the phone." Lisa stated.

This then caused Lori to gain a look of fear on her face as she then grew large pupils.

"Wuh-wuh-wuh-wuh-what…h-how long was that again," Lori asked weakly as she couldn't believe what Lisa just said. Lisa simply scoffed as a result.

"What? Was I not speaking English," Lisa retorted. "I shall have you know that science cannot make things fixed and repair over night. Science takes time with this stuff. In your case, the phone will be fully repaired in one week at best! You hear me? One week or in simple terms, seven days at max will be how long the phone shall be repaired!"

Lori then looked like she was going to have a meltdown as she spoke.

"One…one…one…week…?" Lori's pupils shrank as she took in that information.

"Lori, are you okay?" Lincoln asked her in concerned.

It was then, right then and there, she sighed in despair and agony and then fell backwards onto her back and then fainted at what Lisa just told her. Lisa simply rolled her eyes at Lori acting so dramatic at this.

"I had anticipated that reaction from her," Lisa stated before getting the tools needed to repair the phone.

"Lori?" Lincoln asked as Lori had lost consciousness, which got Lincoln extremely concerned for her…

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Lori started coming to as she started regaining consciousness and saw she was now on the living room couch with Lincoln hovering over her with a look of concern plastered onto his face as he wanted to make sure Lori was okay. Joining him in the living was the other sisters (except for Lisa who was working on starting the repairs to Lori's phone, although she was able to overhear what was about to be said from cameras that were secretly installed all throughout the house) and the twins decided to join them this time.

"Lori? Lori? Hey Lori, are you okay?" Lincoln asked as the other sisters also looked concerned for her.

"Wuh…Oooh…Lincoln, what the heck happened?" Lori asked as she was wondered what has happened.

"Oh yeah, you ended up passing out on us once Lisa told you that it would take a week before your phone could be fully repaired at best," Lincoln reminded her.

It was then it all came back to Lori, as she had lost her phone and her eye pupils shrank once again and a look of panic crossed her face as she then prepared to scream in 3…2…1…

 ** _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** She screamed in the most overly dramatic way possible as she sat up and hyperventilated again. The other sisters looked annoyed by this as Lincoln sighed.

"Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, MY BOBBY BOO-BOO BEAR, NEVER AGAIN SHALL I BE ABLE TO HEAR YOUR WONDERFUL GRACIOUS VOICE, NOR SHALL I LITERALLY HAVE THE ENJOYMENT OF SEEING YOUR HANDSOME, WONDERFUL, AND VERY MANLY APPEARANCE **EVER** ** _AGAIN!"_** Lori hyperventilated as Lincoln knew what he had to do. Being the one that keeps things balanced with all of his sisters, he had to assure his eldest sister.

"LORI, PLEASE!" Lincoln grabbed Lori's shoulders and shook her, which resulted in her giving Lincoln an annoyed and unimpressed look, one that Lincoln decided to ignore for Lori's sake. "I already told you it's not the end of the world! You will see Bobby again, and you need to remain calm! Yes, it might take a week for the phone to be repaired, but perhaps this might be the perfect chance for you to learn something from all this."

"Yeah! So do us a favor and _stop_ acting like a drama queen around here," Lola retorted. "That's _my_ job! I'm the only one who is allowed to act like a drama queen in this household!"

Lori then returned the favor by giving Lola a very venomous glare for that comment, along with the fact that she, along with Lana, was the one indirectly responsible for the fate her phone had gotten in to begin with, even if it was by accident. Knowing that she was getting into deep trouble with her, Lola stuttered and decided to rephrase herself.

"Uh, I mean…you are more than welcome to be a drama queen, whenever you feel like it anyway." Lola chose her words carefully.

"Point is, maybe it's about time you defrag from that phone for a bit and give yourself a break from it," Lana exclaimed.

Before Lori could make a retort, Lynn beat her to it.

"Don't even try to convince her to give up her phone," Lynn snorted. "Lori here is far too attached to her phone and she's practically addicted to it. There's no way she'll be able to make it a whole entire week without her phone!"

"No offense Lori, and I really hate to admit it, but Lynn has a point there," Lincoln stated. "You are not the type of person who can go without your phone for a long extensive period of time, and during the times you do go without your phone, you often go berserk."

"They're right with that brah," Luna agreed as the others nodded in agreement.

"As if," Lori huffed and crossed her arms. "Like you guys literally know how I act when I go without my phone."

"Of course we do sis! Let me give you an example," Lynn said as she then went on to do her best Lori impression. "'If I don't get back to the room and get my phone, I could literally _die_!'"

She groaned in a manner imitating Lori as the other siblings sans Lincoln started to snicker at that.

Lori then remember saying that; from the time the family went to that luxury suite hotel and Lynn and Lana caused the elevators to stop working and she wanted to get back to the floor. Her eyes then got wide as Lincoln decided to do an impression.

"'Bobby Boo-Boo Bear? It's literally been forever!'" Lincoln spoke in a girly falsetto voice while imitating Lori's voice, which caused the other siblings to snicker at that. Lori remembered saying that during the luxury suite hotel scenario too as she then started to get embarrassed and aggravated with a scowl appearing on her face that had reddened with humiliation. It was then Leni's turn to speak.

"Like O-M-Gosh, I am totes getting that dress," Leni did an imitation of herself rather than of Lori which got the others to stare at her blankly.

"Uh, that would be you Leni," Lincoln reminded her, getting Leni even more confused.

"Wait, I thought we were imitating Lori."

This caused all of the siblings to face palm and groan together at Leni's ditzy behavior.

"Okay fine, so I did say that stuff," Lori complained while raising her hands in exaggeration. "Is that literally wrong?"

"Not really, but remember Lori, we are here to help you if you need us," Lincoln assured her. "We can help you get through this."

"Yeah," Lucy simply said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Uh, are we still imitating Lori?" Leni asked, as the other siblings gave her blank looks as we switch to a new scene…

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

* * *

We are now focused on the room of Lori and Leni. The room didn't have too much in peculiar about it, aside from the fact that there was a bunch of fashion stuff, a sewing machine, sewing needles, and a mannequin used for trying out dresses, all of which belonged to Leni. There was also a mirror for putting on make up which Lori uses constantly and there were two beds, one had a blue blanket, which was Lori's bed, and the other one had a pink blanket, which was Leni's bed. While Leni was sleeping peacefully while wearing that sleeping mask over her eyes, Lori was having so much trouble sleeping, as her mind couldn't get off of one thing; her broken cell phone. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She was in fear and anguish about never speaking to Bobby again, so she thought. Those two examples she was given by her siblings as to how she would react to her lost phone played in her head.

 _'UGH! If I don't get back to the room and get my phone, I could literally die!'_

 _'Bobby Boo-Boo Bear? It's literally been forever!'_

Lori then started speaking to herself.

"What am I going to do," Lori asked herself out loud while Leni continued to sleep. "What if Bobby finds out I stopped talking to him? What if Bobby thinks I'm cheating on him for someone else? What if Bobby decides to breakup with me and dates my arch-enemy Carol Pingrey? What if my friends find out I haven't been calling them? What if Portia still thinks I'm giving her the silent treatment and permanently ends her friendship with me? I'll be ruined…"

Lori continued to speak to herself throughout the night in angst and worry in sentences that could be interpreted as hyperventilating, while Lisa begins the preparations of repairing the phone when she heard Lori speaking to herself, and the brainy Loud sister started to piece together exactly what Lori was going through and had figured it out for herself…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

* * *

It was now morning in Royal Woods and by the look on Lori's face, she had not slept good at all as she had red beat eyes, she was wearing her favorite Bobby sweater that she wears when she was afraid and/or heartbroken as her hair was messed up and her make-up was running again from crying throughout the night.

"This isn't good! I have to go the rest of the week without talking to my precious Bobby Wobby," Lori spoke out loud in a saddened tone as she started sobbing loudly. Leni started to wake up and wondered what was all the crying about.

"Uh, is it Labor Day already," Leni clearly wasn't up when she said that as she lifted up her sleeping mask and saw Lori in a devastated state and the second oldest sister now had a concerned look on her face for her room mate. "Lori? Like, are you okay? You are totes in bad shape by the looks of it."

Lori shook her head and whimpered, tears still coming down her eyes due to the withdrawal of her cell phone.

It was then the twins entered the bedroom and were wondering what was going on.

"Hey Lori, are you okay," Lana asked while frowning. "We were trying to sleep but your sobbing had awoken us."

"Yeah! I am trying to get my beauty sleep," Lola spat. "Do us a favor and stop sobbing like a loud whale!"

This got Lori's attention as she then stared at the twins, her saddened face vanished as she then entered a state of complete rage and felt very vindictive at the moment. Lori gained a very venomous scowl on her face as she remembered that the twins unintentionally caused her to drop her phone into the toilet and ruined it. She got onto the ground with two rather loud and heavy stomps getting the twins' attentions.

 ** _"YOU!"_** Lori flared angrily pointing at both of them, while Leni was confused as to what was going on. Wanting to let out her aggression due to the phone withdrawals, Lori decided to take it out on the two who caused this to occur. "BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR GETTING MY PHONE RUINED! **I AM** ** _LITERALLY_** **GOING TO TURN THE TWO OF YOU BRATTY TWERPS INTO HUMAN PRETZELS!"**

Both Lana and Lola were now frightened as they knew Lori was aggressive and meant business when she said stuff like that, she was not kidding around and it was always a bad idea to peeve her off.

"IT'S PAYBACK TIME YOU TWO!" Lori sneered through gritted teeth as she then formed an angry scowl on her face, her eyebrows furrowed in rage as she then stomped over to the two six year old twins, while Leni watched in concern, worried that Lori was about to do something she would regret.

It was then the twins decided to panic.

"HELP! HELP! **LORI'S GONE MAD! LORI'S GONE MAD!"** Lola screamed first. **"SHE'S GOING TO BEAT US UP!"**

 **"YEAH!"** Lana shouted in agreement. **"SHE'S GOING TO TIE US UP** **_LIKE AN ANGRY WOMAN!"_**

Lola gave her twin a blank stare for the last thing she said for a second there. It was then both of them screamed together.

 ** _"RUN AWAY!"_**

The two of them hightailed it out of there as they rushed down the hallway, with Lori about to pursuit after them.

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!"** Lori roared angrily. **"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO TWERPS! YOU'LL BECOME A DUO OF HUMAN PRETZELS!"**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Lana and Lola screamed together as they were heading for the door of Lincoln's room, with Lori close behind them.

* * *

We then see Lincoln getting out of his bedroom, in his orange PJs as he was awoken by some screaming.

"Ooooo…man," Lincoln proceeded to wipe the sleepies out of his eyes. "Who the heck is screaming at this time in the morning?"

It was then he heard the twins scream for him.

 ** _"LINCOLN!"_** Both of them screamed in fear, getting Lincoln to bolt himself awaken and saw the twins heading for him. Once they were close to their older brother, both Lana and Lola dove behind Lincoln for protection as they shivered in fear, getting Lincoln confused, but he figured it out when he saw that Lori was planning on beating them up. Piecing everything together, Lincoln figured out why Lori feels the need to turn Lana and Lola into human pretzels. Wanting to stop it before it got ugly and to defend his two younger sisters, Lincoln immediately took action.

 ** _"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!"_**

As Lincoln screamed that, Lori skidded to a stop as she then stopped right in front of Lincoln who was defending the twins and when Lori saw Lincoln look at her, he gave her a very disapproving frown and furrowed his eyebrows at her in disappointment for what she was about to do.

"Lori, I know that you are upset about your phone no longer working, and I understand that your angry at the twins for unintentionally getting your phone ruined to begin with, but wanting to pulverize them and turn them into human pretzels will NOT **SOLVE _ANYTHING!"_** Lincoln scolded her and shook his head in disappointment.

It was then guilt hit Lori like a ton of bricks, as she lost that anger that was on her face and then started speaking.

"Oh no, I'm sorry that I was about to do that," Lori apologized. "I just miss using my beloved cell phone and talking to my Boo-Boo Bear."

Lincoln sighed and then calmed down a bit.

"I know you do Lori, but violence will not make anything better," Lincoln informed her as the twins continued to look at her in fear. "Beating them up will not get your phone repaired faster."

"I know," Lori had her head down in shame as she was stricken with guilt. "I'm sorry."

* * *

It was then the rest of the sisters, sans Lisa, got out of their rooms and started complaining as to what had awoken them from their sleep and then Leni came to the scene and asked her sister.

"Lori? Have you calmed down," Leni asked in concern. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"I haven't," Lori sighed. "This is so much harder than I thought…"

"I know it is Lori, but we can help you," Lincoln assured her.

"But what can you do," Lori groaned. "Heck, I literally don't know what is wrong with me."

"I most certainly do," Lisa had said as she came to the scene, having figured out what Lori was going through. "Allow me to inspect our eldest sister for a second to assure that my suspicions are correct."

The sisters stepped to the side and Lisa inspected her for a second to make sure her assumption was accurate.

"Mhmm, mhmm... Yup. It's just as I suspected. My suspicions from what was witnessed yesterday in the living room via cameras that are secretly hidden, combined with the commotion that Lori had with herself all night long are completely accurate with this discovery. Siblings, our eldest sister here is dealing with Nomophobia." Lisa revealed.

The others were wondering what that was.

"Allow me to reiterate for you all," Lisa then explained. "Nomophobia happens to be the fear of going without a cell phone, smart phone, tablet and any other precious electronics that you could think of that work and function similarly to those pieces of technology. In other words siblings, Lori here is going through a serious withdrawal from losing her cell phone."

All the siblings made a gasping sound at that.

"Gasp," Lucy said dully as Lisa continued explaining.

"Aside from the symptoms from this consisting of social phobia, social anxiety disorder and panic disorder, there are also the symptoms that the person going through Nomophobia will experience nervousness, anxiety, anguish, perspiration, trembling in fear and paranoia, disorientation, agitation, and respiratory alterations," Lisa said. "Not to mention taking out their anger on others, especially on those that caused the accident to begin with. That would also explain why Lori was planning on attacking and turning Lana and Lola here into human pretzels just a minute ago, if you can catch what I'm saying."

The siblings all spoke at once for a minute before Lincoln whistled and then spoke.

"So you're saying that Lori has Nomophobia and is going through phone withdrawals?"

"Correct," Lisa nodded.

"Is there any way on her getting over it," Lincoln asked with hope.

"Well it's not an easy task, but one can overcoming it by taking part in activities that hardly have any involvement with the phone that she uses and be able to ease themselves," Lisa then shrugged her shoulders. "But how should I know? I am into science, not therapy."

"You guys are right," Lori sighed. "I was about to do something I regret thanks to the withdrawals I am going through, and I'm really sorry for it."

"Lori, it's okay," Lincoln reassured her once again. "We'll help you through this. I swear."

"But what can you guys suggest to me," Lori wondered.

"You know Lori, why don't you like, try hanging out with each of your sisters and see how they live their lives," Leni came up with a brilliant idea unwillingly. "It might totes give you a whole new overview on how your sisters live and you'll be giving yourself a break from going insane over your phone that needs to be fixed."

Everyone gave Leni a shocked look as to how she could actually come up with a brilliant idea as that one, especially Lisa. Lori then gasped and then spoke.

"Hey! That's it," Lori approached Leni with enthusiasm. "Leni, you're literally a genius!"

"Oh boy, I never thought I was a genie," Leni squealed gleefully, mishearing what she said. "If I had three wishes to grant, I'd wish for fashion, makeovers, and for everyone in my family to be given eternal happiness forever!"

"No Leni, she said _genius_ not _genie,"_ Lisa said to her. "To put it in simple terms, she's saying you came up with a rather smart, clever and brilliant idea."

Leni looked at her brainy little sister and then asked.

"Oh Lisa, is this like the time you said that I'm not tolerant of people who lack toes?"

"I said lactose intolerant!" Lisa shouted.

"Lisa, I already told you, I'm tolerant of everyone, whether they lack toes or not," Leni stated.

"Forget it. I give up," Lisa sighed and decided to drop it.

"Leni, I really should hang out with all of you," Lori said. "And I can start with you Leni!"

But before Leni could say anything, a beep went off on her phone which got her attention. It was revealed that Leni got a reminder on her phone which she checked and found out that she had to attend a dress sale at the mall.

"Oh. I'm sorry Lori, but I can't spend time with you," Leni said. "There's a 50% off sale at the mall going on and I have to like, be there to get the best dress I totes can get my hands on."

Lori felt dejected when Luna said.

"I'm free though sis," Luna remarked. "You can hang out with me and see how rocking my life is!"

"You can spend time with me as well," Luan spoke. "You don't have to _prank_ me for giving you my company! Hahaha, get it?"

After groaning at that, Lynn said.

"I can hang too," Lynn said. "I can show you how I play baseball, football, basketball, soccer, hockey, all of my most favorite sports I know that you'll get a kick out of."

"Me too," Lucy said out of nowhere getting the siblings to jump. "I can show you to my favorite location where I like to write poems."

"I'll hang out with you too, if you're not going to beat me and Lola up anymore," Lana spoke. "I can show you how I make the best mud pies there is and how I love living a muddy life!"

"You can hang with me too," Lola spoke. "We can have a tea party and I can talk to you about my pageants."

"Well if you must know eldest sibling, I'll be busy with making the repairs to your phone," Lisa exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure our youngest sister Lily would love your company though."

"I guess it's settled," Lori decided to go with it. Despite the fact that none of them have anything in common with her, she decided to give them a chance since she has nothing else to lose since her phone was not working and she was getting bored and lonely anyway. "I'll hang out with all of you and see what you do just for the heck of it, literally."

"Great!" Leni beamed. "I'll be at the mall! I'll see you guys later!"

"And I'll be doing the usual. I'll maybe call Clyde if I have the chance," Lincoln said. "If you need anything from me at all Lori, feel free to come to my room and ask for help."

"Got it Linc," Lori said. "Let's start."

The sisters cheered as Leni was heading for the mall and Lisa went back to continue to repair Lori's damaged phone. Lori was about to go through an experience she won't ever forget…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH, THIS CHAPTER ENDED UP BEING A LONG ONE, NOT THAT I'M SURPRISE SINCE MOST OF MY STORIES HAVE GOTTEN THIS LONG AS OF LATE!**

 **YEAH LORI MIGHT HAVE BEEN A LITTLE AGGRESSIVE RIGHT NOW, BUT SHE IS GOING TO GO THROUGH A HUGE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AS THE STORY PROGRESSES! HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!**

 **BEFORE I FORGET, THE REASON LENI IS THE ONLY SISTER THAT LORI WON'T BE HANGING WITH IS BECAUSE LORI OCCASIONALLY HANGS WITH LENI OFTEN SINCE THEY'RE ROOMMATES AND THEY DON'T HAVE TOO MANY DIFFERENCE WITH REGARDS TO WHAT THEY'RE INTERESTED IN!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, LORI SEES HOW HER SISTERS (SANS LENI) LIVE THEIR LIVES AND SEES JUST HOW DIFFERENT THEY ARE FROM HER! HOW WILL THIS ALL GO FOR THE ELDEST SISTER? WHAT WILL HER REACTIONS TO EACH LIVE BE PRECISELY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE OTHER CHAPTERS AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Bonding with the Sisters

**Alright now readers, here is part 2 to this new story I'm doing!**

 **Now I'm once again impressed with the views that this story has been getting, and I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I don't really have much to say for this chapter, aside from the fact that certain characters will be appearing in this chapter so I hope that brings up enough hype for all of you.**

 **Now for this chapter, Lori decides to hang out with her other sisters (sans Leni who went to mall by herself) and finds out all of them have different interests compared to her. How will all this go for Lori? What will Lori's reactions be to all of her sisters' hobbies and disagreements with her, and what other mishaps may occur to the eldest Loud sister? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD HOUSE RESIDENCE:**

At the Loud House, after the morning routines were all set, the siblings that were around went to do their own stuff. Currently, we are focusing the scene in Luna and Luan's bedroom where Lori was bonding with Luna and see just how rocking her life is and what she does, hoping that Lori would get something out of this. Luna had her amps set up, her prized purple Electric Dean guitar was set for rocking, and all her other rocking equipment was set as she had a song player hooked up as well with a CD inserter. Lori was looking bored and wondering what Luna was planning.

"Okay. Let's literally get this over with," Lori let out a yawn. "What are you planning exactly Luna?"

"Patience dudette," Luna assured her. "I'm just getting my equipment assembled, and preparing to rock and roll to an all time classic Rock song."

"Uh huh," Lori didn't look too enthusiastic.

"And heck, I even took the liberty of inviting my roadie Chunk over to perform this classic rock song," Luna informed her. "He should be here momentarily. He's just getting his drum set all prepared for this moment dude."

"Sounds interesting, but what song are you planning on performing anyway," Lori asked while raising her eyebrow.

"Oh you'll see what it is, and it'll be awesome too," Luna grinned as she got the microphone in front of her to sing into it. "It's a Punk Rock song that came all the way from 1994."

 _Oh goodie. This ought to be interesting._ Lori thought while rolling her eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for," Luna got her guitar set. "While we're waiting for Chunk, let's get the song rocking and rolling!"

She did her rock pose as she then went and played the song she had in mind. Lori looked curious until the song started playing on the speaker of the song player. Once the song started playing, it was revealed that the song was 'Longview' by Green Day, and immediately after that was revealed, Lori then grew an annoyed look on her face.

 _Oh god, not_ _ **this**_ _song…_ Lori thought grumpily as Luna got ready to rock. Luna then played the bass line of the song on her guitar, and actually did a good job as performing it.

"Ready for me to do this sis," Luna asked.

"Whatever," Lori rolled her eyes. It was then Luna started to sing into the microphone.

 _'I sit around and watch the tube, but nothing's on…'_

Lori then dug through her purse and saw she had a CD of the Boyz will be Boyz band and their known song on it and wanted to play that song instead. She hatched a plan while Luna continued to sing.

 _'I changed the channels for an hour or two…'_

"ALRIGHT STOP!" Lori stopped the CD Player and the song stopped playing which got Luna all thrown off.

"DUDE!?" Luna shouted, not thrilled by what Lori just did.

"Look Luna, I have a better song that we can listen to," Lori then took out the CD that was in there and replaced it with her Boyz will be Boyz CD and then hit play and that Pop genre song that the boy band is known for started playing as Lori was preparing to sing to it. Luna gained a grumpy look on her face from being interrupted from her jam.

 _'_ _Ooh, girl, give you the, Ooh, girl, world girl, give you the, ooh, girl, world girl!'_

"I LOVE YOU!" Lori cried with tears in her eyes as she sung to it.

"Alright enough with this sappy song," Luna then stopped the song on Lori and ejected the CD, putting the CD she was using a moment ago back in there.

"What the heck Luna," Lori gritted her teeth in an aggravated manner.

"Sorry Lori, but as much as you love your boy band song, I was listening to a punk rock classic," Luna apologized as Longview resumed playing and Luna was performing it again. Lori however was annoyed that Luna showed no interest in her boy band at all and wanted to listen to a Punk rock song from 1994.

In a matter of seconds, the door slammed opened and coming into Luna's bedroom was her roadie Chunk, who looked like your average beefed up guard who had a nose ring and in his hands was the drum set, and when Luna saw him, she grinned as Chunk set the drum set right beside Luna. She then went to crank her amps all the way up to eleven as Chunk was about ready to play on the drums. Once the lyrics to the song got past the part which talked about being 'f&*%ing lazy', Luna completely jammed loudly on her guitar with Chunk drumming away as loud as Luna's guitar playing, which got Lori to jump a bit as she then had to deal with them playing loudly to the song. It was then Luna sung loudly into the microphone.

 _ **"BITE MY LIP AND CLOSE MY EYES! TAKE ME AWAY TO PARADISE!"**_

Lori gained that annoyed look on her face as she realized that spending time with Luna and her roadie Chunk was not going to work out for her since Lori and Luna have absolutely nothing in common regarding their interests. Because of that, Lori decided to try her other siblings…

* * *

In the living room, Lori was now with Luan since the bedroom was taken by Luna and Chunk. Luan then decided to ask Lori.

"So I take it things weren't _rocking_ with Luna and her roadie Chunk huh," Luan asked.

"Not even close," Lori grumbled.

"That's okay. There's plenty of jokes that I got that'll knock your socks off. Not that your wearing any," Luan exclaimed.

"Nice observation there," Lori retorted sarcastically. "What do you do want to do?"

"Well, I usually pull pranks on you guys and make funny stuff occur," Luan exclaimed. "But I'm not going to do that to you since I don't want you to feel anymore _rocked_ off your boat like with what happened with Luna."

"Alright," Lori sounded a little impatient as Luan came up with a brilliant idea.

"I KNOW! I have some jokes that I know you'll love," Luan exclaimed with a happy tone. "You ready for them?"

"Oh joy, I can hardly wait," Lori said sarcastically yet again. "What do you have for me this time Luan?"

"Okay. Here's my first one that you'll love," Luan cleared her throat and started. "What do you call a phone that goes to prison?"

 _God damn, not these jokes that'll make me miss my phone more…_ Lori thought to herself.

 _"A CELL PHONE!"_ Luan joked and laughed loudly. "Get it?"

Lori grumbled as she started missing her phone again as Luan continued.

"Now Lori, there was a man that was injected with venom," Luan spoke. "Now he needs a _man_ i _cure!_ Get it!"

"Luan, that wasn't even _remotely_ funny," Lori remarked with no enthusiasm.

"Okay, here's another one that I think you'll love." Luan then told her next joke. "Ahem… Did you hear about the queen that ruled the entire genre of Drama?"

Lori yawned as her eyes had a look of annoyance. Luan then delivered the punchline.

"She was known as a _Drama_ Queen," Luan chuckled after that. "Get it?"

"Luan, I am not really enjoying this," Lori groaned. "All these jokes aren't doing me any favors. In fact, they are only making me miss-"

"Hold that thought Lori, cause here's a good joke I know you'll love," Luan then delivered the fourth joke that she had. "What do you call a ship that you ride on only in your dreams?"

Lori stayed silent as she glared away. Luan then finished the joked.

 **"A _DREAM BOAT!"_** Luan howled in excitement after she delivered that one. "GET IT!?"

As she then laughed and cackled away in excitement, Lori looked frustrated, since Luan's normally lame jokes made her start to miss her phone even more than before, and also made her miss Bobby more too. As a result, she made a snarling noise and then stomped off while Luan continued to laugh away at her jokes while going to the next sister…

* * *

We now see Lori in the backyard with Lynn as the eldest sister was now spending time with the sporty athletic sister of the family. Lynn was getting her sports stuff ready for Lori to take part in her activities.

"Awesome! It's so rad that you decided to hang out with me next," Lynn remarked. "Guess things with Miss Rock n' Roll and Miss Joke-teller didn't work out huh?"

"Yeah. They didn't," Lori snorted.

"Well then, I'm glad to share with you the sports I enjoy playing," Lynn spoke with enthusiasm.

"Whoopee," Lori snarked with no excitement before asking. "So what sport do you have in mind huh?"

"Well I think we should start with an all-time classic sport that I love playing," Lynn got out a baseball. "Baseball! One of my all-time favorites, and one that I think you'll get a kick out of and enjoy like I do."

"Alright Lynn," Lori sighed, knowing that there wasn't anything else to do around it. "Let's get started."

"I get it. Your just itching to play huh," Lynn asked with a determined look. "That's what I like to hear!"

Lori rolled her eyes as she didn't have the same enthusiasm as Lynn. Lynn then got all the baseball stuff out and prepped up for a backyard ballgame.

After a moment of preparations was made, Lynn was wearing her baseball uniform as Lori was wearing a cyan colored outfit of her own as she was giving her fingernails a manicure.

"Alright Lori, I'll be the pitcher first, and you'll be the one batting," Lynn exclaimed. "You got that?"

"Hold on, I was doing my fingernails," Lori put the tool away as she then picked up the bat. "I don't want my nails damaged through this game."

"Whatever floats your boat sis," Lynn then shouted. "LET'S PLAY BALL!"

Lori tried to hold the bat that it should be as best as she could, which wasn't saying much since she wasn't a sports kind of person. Lynn then went and pitched the ball with force as Lori then swung the bat…right after the ball passed her.

"STRIKE ONE!" Lynn shouted.

"Oh come on Lynn! you know I'm not good at this," Lori groaned.

"Just so you know, your dealing with one of the most professional ballplayers there is," Lynn gave her a rather cocky smirk as Lori rolled her eyes in annoyance. Lynn then pitched the ball again as Lori tried to hit it again, missing it a second time.

"STRIKE TWO!"

"Do you mind pitching a whole lot slower," Lori complained. "I literally can't keep up with you."

"Alright fine, I'll keep it to the level that _rookie players_ can handle," Lynn snorted as she then went and pitched the ball, a bit slower that time, but Lori still missed it and that was three strikes.

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!" Lynn shouted. "Damn girl, that was my less aggressive throw too."

"Right," Lori gritted her teeth as Lynn prepared to bat next while Lori then went to pitch her baseball to Lynn. Lynn got into batting position as she informed Lori.

"Now don't try to throw me a weak throw like Lincoln would," Lynn retorted.

"Do I look like Lincoln to you," Lori countered in annoyance as she sneered.

"Just throw the ball and watch how a real batter hits a home run out of the ballpark," Lynn exclaimed with determination.

"Sure," Lori huffed as she got ready to pitch the ball. Lori then tossed a slightly below average throw, which wasn't saying much but it wasn't a completely weak throw either. Once the ball was in close, Lynn swung the bat and it made direct contact with the ball, and it was such a heavy hitter, that the ball was then sent flying and Lynn watched it fly out of the backyard and cheered.

"WOO HOO! SCORE! HOMERUN!" Lynn shouted. "I'M NUMBER 1! I'M NUMBER 1!"

Lynn then made her homerun while Lori looked annoyed by her celebration. Unfortunately, the victory was halted when they heard the ball crashed right through the house across the street, and said house belonged to Mr. Grouse, who was revealed to be your typical cranky old neighbor guy, and he was not impressed of the baseball that ended up in his house.

"HEY LOUD, NICE BALL YOU GOT THERE!" He shouted with a sarcastic tone as he then went and took possession of the ball and Lynn face palmed.

"Damn it. Just damn it," Lynn groaned.

"Nice going there Lynn," Lori sneered. "You had to do that didn't you?"

"Well what are you blaming me for," Lynn barked. "You were the one who threw a lousy pitch!"

"Oh so you're blaming _me_ for throwing a pitch for a game I hardly ever play at all," Lori retorted, which resulted in Lynn grumbling as a result.

"Let's just play a different game before something else happens like someone calls the cops on us," Lori suggested through gritted teeth.

"Right," They then put the baseball stuff away and tried a different sport…

* * *

The backyard now looked like it was made for a mini Football game as they were now playing football. Lynn was in a red uniform, while Lori's was cyan colored. Lynn was looking forward to playing football.

"Ah football, another favorite of mine," Lynn took a sniff of the football she was holding. "Gotta love the pig skin."

"Enough with the admiration Lynn! Let's get this show on the road!" Lori shouted impatiently.

"Oh, it's on Lori," Determination crossed Lynn's face once again.

The game then started as Lynn got possession of the ball and made her chant.

"WOO! 41, CHECK, AND HUT!" Lynn then made a run like a football player with the football in her hands as she was heading for Lori, who had no idea of what to do.

"YO LORI! GO LONG!"

Lynn tossed the football to Lori and the eldest sibling just retorted.

"Seriously Lynn, I am not into this kinda-" The ball hit the helmet on her head as it landed in her hands. "Lynn, I'm not into football the way you are so maybe you should just-"

She was cut off again when Lynn tackled her to the ground like a football player would and then gained possession of the football and then ran over to the goal that she was heading to. She then lifted the ball over her head.

"WOO HOO!" She then slammed the football down to the ground and shouted. "TOUCHDOWN! ALRIGHT! LYNN LOUD WINS AGAIN! YEAH!"

"Right," Lori grumbled as Lynn then snorted.

"Seriously Lori, you weren't even making this remotely challenging," Lynn groaned.

"That's because I'm-" Lori tried to speak but Lynn put her hand up and stopped her.

"Tell it to the hand sis, cause it's no longer important," Lynn shook her head. "Next sport!"

Lori gained a scowl on her face as they moved on to the next sport…

* * *

Lori and Lynn were now taking part in basketball as both of them were wearing the basketball outfits with the same colors as before. Lori sighed as she knew how this would go.

"Jeez Lynn, are you sure we should be playing basketball," Lori snorted.

"Come on Lori! It'll be fun," Lynn remarked. "It's another sport I enjoy playing. Look, I even set up a net for the ball and I have the basketball right here."

Lynn showed her the basketball and started doing some dribbling techniques while Lori was getting a little short tempered.

"Can we get on with it," Lori retorted.

"You got it sis," Lynn then started dribbling and heading for the net. "Here I come! You're suppose to prevent me from getting it into the net!"

Lori then unenthusiastically went over to the net and tried to stop Lynn from making the score.

"Oh it's going to take more than that to stop me Lori," Lynn jeered.

"What are you talking about now?"

Lynn then answered by making a leap for it and jumped over Lori's head, as the oldest sister had failed to stop her as Lynn tossed the ball to the net.

"She shoots," Lynn then gets the ball into the net, which it goes through the loop successfully. "SHE SCORES! WOOHOO!"

"Yeah. That was literally terrific," Lori grumbled in an aggravated manner.

"Dang it Lor, your not doing good today aren't ya?"

"Well what do you expect from someone who literally can't play something like basketball for the heck of it!" Lori snapped.

"Doesn't matter. Let's play soccer now," Lynn then grabbed the soccer ball and they went on to the next sport.

"Fine," Lori sighed in exhaustion as the scene changed yet again…

* * *

The two of them were now playing soccer as Lynn was making some poses while kicking the soccer ball like a pro, while Lori looked bored, stomped her foot with impatience and crossed her arms wanting to get this over with.

"Let's get this over with," Lori groaned as Lynn got into kicking position.

"Alright sister, here comes the Lynn-miester!" Lynn exclaimed as she started to kick the ball towards the net Lori was guarding. "Here I come! Try to kick it away from me!"

Lori then attempted to kick the ball away from Lynn, but unfortunately missed it as Lynn looked at her with annoyance.

"Dang girl, what kind of kick was that anyway," She asked rhetorically.

Lori sneered as Lynn kicked the soccer ball into the net.

"ALRIGHT! LYNN LOUD HAS WON ONCE AGAIN!" Lynn cheered for herself. Lori looked at her with aggravation as the scene transitioned again…

* * *

Lori and Lynn were now playing hockey with roller skates on as Lori was attempting to guard the net from Lynn while Lynn was attempting to hit the pucks into the net. Lori then noticed that they were wearing roller skates.

"Wait Lynn, there's no roller skates in hockey!" Lori shouted in protest.

"The way I play it, there is!" Lynn called out to her as a result.

Lynn then shot a dozen of hockey pucks pass Lori. All of them ended up in the net as Lynn celebrated her victory once again before saying to Lori.

"Damn Lori, you're not good with any of these sports," Lynn took off her hockey outfit. "I would play tennis with you, but I already know that you'll flunk at that game too."

"Oh you think," Lori snorted, taking off her uniform. "Lynn, none of these sports you play are anything that I'd be into!"

"Lori, there has to be at least one sport your good at," Lynn said in desperation. "Is there any sport out there in the whole world that you're good at!?"

"Hmmm…" Lori spent the next minute thinking as a certain sport she does know how to play came to her mind. "Well, there is one sport that I _am literally_ good with."

Lynn looked curious as a smirk emerged on Lori's face.

"What sport is it," Lynn asked. "Tell me!"

We then switch the scene over to a new location…

* * *

"Golfing Lori," Lynn asked with an annoyed tone as they were now at a real golf course. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously Lynn," Lori had her golfing stuff with her. "Golfing is the only sport that I am actually good at."

Lynn rolled her eyes in annoyance, for she was thinking that she was in Snooze Town.

"Unlike all those other sports you play, golfing is literally the game that I can enjoy playing," Lori said with confidence as she got her golf ball and golfing club set. "And the best part is, I'm literally a pro at this game."

As Lori spoke with confidence and had a smile on her face, Lynn couldn't handle the lameness any longer. As a result, she then decided to scream out loud.

 **"SNORESVILLE!"** Lynn screamed with a jeering tone in her voice. Lori heard that and a frown appeared on her face.

"Get real Lynn. Golfing is anything but boring," Lori snorted as she got ready to play some golf. "And besides, I thought you were a true sports fan Lynn, and I thought you loved and enjoyed all the sports in the world, and that golf was literally no except-"

She was then cut short as we then see that Lynn was gone and she looked surprised by this.

"-tion…" She then looked all around her and saw that Lynn left and then she figured out one thing.

"She ditched me…She literally ditched me." Lori then went and turned to face the readers and spoke to them. "I can't believe Lynn just ditched me!"

Zooming out to the entrance of the golf course, we see Lynn running away from the place as she really has ditched Lori at the golf course. It was then we heard Lori scream in the distance.

 _ **"LYNN!"**_ She boomed in a violent manner. _**"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR DITCHING ME LIKE THIS!"**_

Lynn just kept running, knowing that if she stopped, Lori would take her down and she would be in major trouble. As a result, she fled the scene and left Lori behind as Lori decided to hang out with one of her other sisters with the scene changing to another location…

* * *

We are now focused on a nearby cemetery where Lori was now spending time with Lucy, and to be frank, the former was definitely crept out by her surroundings, and Lori wasn't comfortable with it.

"Uh Lucy," Lori asked nervously. "Why the heck are we here again? It's literally feeling like Halloween, but worse."

"I love coming to the cemetery," Lucy said simply with no hint of emotions in her voice. "It's where I go to daily to write my poems, and it's where I get some of my inspirations from."

"Right…" Lori said sheepishly while Lucy had written another poem already. "It's literally creepy here Lucy…"

"I know. That's why I love it here," Lucy dully said with a small smile on her face. "Speaking of which, I've written a new poem that I think you'll like to hear."

"That sounds great, but I really don't think I should…"

"It's called **Devastation** ," Lucy said as she looked at the paper she was holding.

"I'm literally not interested Lucy. Seriously," Lori shivered nervously as Lucy then begun to read a very dark poem that she wrote:

 **Devastation**

 **To cope with loss, hopelessness and lies,**

 **One day, everyone will have to die.**

 **Darkness, Devastation and Despair galore,**

 **All with slime and blood and gore.**

After Lucy read that short poem, Lori was shaking with fear as she was actually disturbed by it.

"Okay…" Lori awkwardly said. "I honestly don't think your poems are something I'm into at all Lucy, so I'm literally going to leave this cemetery now. Okay?"

After she said that, Lori then made a bolt out of the cemetery and Lucy frowned.

"Sigh," Lucy said as Lori then went and grabbed Lucy and left the graveyard and they went back to the Loud House where Lori would hang out with one of her other sisters that haven't hung out with her yet…

* * *

In the front yard of the Loud House, we see Lori hanging out with Lana next as the latter was heading straight for a mud puddle to play in it for a bit. Lori groaned and then asked.

"Okay. What are we doing again," Lori questioned.

"We're playing in the mud puddle Lori," Lana cheered. "It's a lot of fun and I enjoy playing in it _a lot!_ Come on, you got to try playing in it!"

Lori sighed, for she knew that there was no way around it. She then kicked her shoes off and headed for the mud puddle.

"Let's just get this over with," Lori grumbled, not going to enjoy this as she then got into the mud puddle with some hesitation as Lana laughed in excitement.

"Tell me Lori, how does it feel," Lana asked in anticipation.

"Eh, I've dealt with worse," Lori shrugged her shoulders, which was a sign that while she didn't enjoy playing in the mud, it wasn't the worse thing she has ever done before.

"AWESOME!" Lana cheered. "I love making mud pies in this stuff! Oh and I love to swim in it too!"

Lana started swimming in the mud puddle as if it were a pool and then she went under and put her head under the mud puddle and poked her head back up seconds later and spat the mud out of her mouth as if she was a fish of some kind. The kind of antic annoyed Lori as she rolled her eyes.

"Isn't this fun," Lana asked. "Go on Lori, try swimming in it!"

Lori didn't feel like doing that. Instead she scooped some of the mud she was in and extracted it to her face and started to rub it in, making a type of face mask with mud as Lana was looking at her in confusion.

"Uh Lori, what do you think your doing?"

"Putting on a face mask. What do you think," Lori snorted. "This mud mask is both cleansing and invigorating. I told Lincoln this at one point, but it also soothes sunburn, poison ivy, and mild to moderate acne."

Lana rolled her eyes and groaned at this.

"Lori, Lori, Lori, I only got one word to say about that okay," Lana then took a deep breath and screamed. _**"LAME!"**_

Lori then gasped and sounded offended.

"It is not lame Lana," Lori shouted, sounding insulted. "You just don't care!"

"Of course I don't! I don't use mud as a face mask to sooth my troubles like there's no tomorrow," Lana stated. "No I love making mud pies with _my_ mud!"

"Oh that's right, because you love making a mess everywhere," Lori rolled her eyes.

"You bet I do," Lana then made a mud ball. "And you know what else I love about mud?"

"What would that be if I may literally ask?"

 **"MUD FIGHT!"**

Before Lori could react, Lana already tossed a mud ball at Lori and it hit her stomach, leaving a mud stain on her cyan tank top. This got Lori infuriated as her face went red and she gritted her teeth angrily. She then started sneering.

 _"Why you little…"_

Before she could finish that sentence, a farting sound was then heard right behind Lori as then a giant mud bubble was formed right behind Lori and it grew from a fart that was form. In a matter of seconds, the big mud bubble burst right behind Lori, getting her covered in mud as it was revealed that Lori just farted and she created a fart mud bubble. Lana had witnessed this and was now accompanied by one of his pet frogs, known as Hops as Hops the frog was on Lana's head. After taking this in, Lana then gained a rather devilish smirk and then started to say to the now embarrassed Lori who just broke wind a moment ago.

"Oh ho ho, Lori you sneaky devilish dog you. I didn't think you had it in you," Lana said with a rather snide tone. "Don't think I didn't notice. You just created a fart mud bubble with the fart that just came out of your butt."

"Wuh? I didn't fart," Lori tried to come up with an excuse. "It was the shoes, I swear!"

It was clear that Lana didn't believe that excuse this time, judging by how she kept on smirking away.

"Sure it was Lori," Lana said in a tone that made it clear she didn't believe her. "Sure it was."

Before Lori could make another retort, they heard some laughter nearby as it was revealed to be from some teenage girls They were revealed to be all Lori's friends and they were revealed to be known as Becky, Dana, Teri, Whitney and some unnamed girl named Portia as they all (sans Portia) were laughing at Lori's predicament.

"What?" Lori asked in embarrassment.

"Wow. Check this out girls," Becky commented first. "Looks like our friend Lori decided to spend some time in the mud with her muddy sister."

"Yeah. Like that is totes hilarious," Dana said afterwards. "I really enjoy this scene."

"Can you believe it? This girl is going all tomboy on us," Teri joked.

"Yeah! I'm laughing just thinking about it!" Whitney said. "And to think she just farted too."

They continued to laugh as Lori tried to defend herself.

"It wasn't me! It was my shoes, I swear," Lori defended herself. "And this isn't what it looks like!"

"Then what is it Lori? Care to tell us," Becky asked with curiosity.

"Okay, you see, I'm literally just…" Before Lori finished, another voice spoke.

"Well well well, what do we have here," the voice Lori cringed to and recognized all too well snarked. "Coming all the way from Loserville!"

The voice was revealed to be none other than the one and only…CAROL PINGREY! And by the looks on her face, Carol was giving a rather smug smirk towards her rival Lori.

"CAROL!" Lori grew furious.

"That's right, and must I say you look hilarious as a mudgirl," Carol decided to mock her. _"Ooo, you got some mud in your hair Lori Wori. Would you like me to give you a bibby wibby to make you all better?"_

She then started laughing maniacally and the other girls sans Portia laughed with her as Lori was feeling humiliated now.

"Girls, quite it," Lori groaned. "I'm just spending time with my sister Lana, that's all!"

Portia finally made a snorting sound and spoke.

"As if! Your so gross playing in the mud like that, and your even grosser the way you farted liked that," Portia sassed in a valley girl manner, which got Lori feeling genuinely hurt. "And don't think I've forgotten that you have been giving me the silent treatment, and you _still_ haven't called me back. So seriously, I only have totes one thing to say about this you hear me: Friendship Over! And by that, I mean our friendship is officially over for real this time and we'll never be friends again!"

That then felt like a stab at Lori's heart as she lost one of her friends. She then felt tears coming down her face as her makeup was running. Eventually, she then started crying as Carol ceased the opportunity to insult Lori once again.

 _"Aww, would you look at that? The big baby is crying over losing a friend,"_ Carol mocked. _"Would you like to have a blanky wanky to make you all better, you foolish little girl!?"_

The girls then started laughing again as Portia then said.

"Well, we are so out of here." Portia snorted. "Later."

"Yeah, let's leave before we smell anymore of Lori's farts in the air," Whitney joked as they continued laughing and left the scene. It was then Becky showed herself and said one more thing to Lori.

"One more thing Lori, tell your brother that I would love for him to frost me a birthday cake!" Becky shouted with chuckles escaping her mouth. "See ya!"

Becky then left as Lori was feeling heartbroken over losing her friend Portia. Lana saw her and felt sorry for her with Hops still on her head as she was now accompanied by some random monkey that was Lana's friend. Lana then decided to cheer her up.

"Aw don't feel too bad Lori. I'm sorry that you lost a friend, but don't listen to what those jerks say," Lana assured her. "Besides, to me, you look really mud-tacular!"

It was then Luan, who somehow managed to hear that, popped her head out of her window and shouted.

"THAT WAS A GOOD ONE LANA! MUD-TACULAR!"

It was then Luan, Lana, Hops and the random monkey started laughing too in a rather comical manner. Lori then became rather furious at this as she then got out of the mud puddle and stomped into the house to wash up and put on clean clothes while the laughing continued...

* * *

Lori was now spending time with Lola as they were having a tea party. After Lori took a good shower and put on some clean fresh clothes, Lori decided to give Lola a try, and felt like there wasn't anything to lose by doing so.

"I must say Lola, this is literally the best thing I've done all day," Lori complimented as she enjoyed her tea.

"Yes. It simply is the best isn't it," Lola commented as she allowed Lori to get comfortable. "Okay, now that we're together, I think I should do the honor and show off my latest pageant dress that'll definitely help me win at the beauty pageant!"

"Alright. What do you have in mind," Lori raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Allow me to show you," Lola then went and took out her latest pageant dress, which didn't look any different than her other dresses and there wasn't anything special about it either. Despite this, Lola felt confident that she would win the next pageant with that dress. "This is the dress I'll be using, and I'm pretty sure it'll help me with winning yet another beauty pageant that I've won several times in a row!"

Lori then looked unimpressed as she then retorted.

"You're literally serious right now? You think that dress is going to help you win," Lori stated. "That dress literally does not have what it takes to help you win."

It was Lola's turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What are you getting at Lori?"

"What I'm saying is that your dress needs more _pizzazz_ to help you win," Lori exclaimed. "And it'll also help you win the heart of a boy that you might possibly fall head over heels for."

Lola was starting to get annoyed as she shook her head.

"Okay Lori, there are two major problems with what you are saying; 1.) The dress doesn't have anything wrong with it, and I'm sure it'll help me win, and 2.) I'm competing in a beauty pageant! Not trying to win the heart of some guy!" Lola snarked in aggravation.

"Yeah, but if you find a boy who is cute enough to your likings, you'll end up thanking me. After all, you can never be too young to fall in love with someone." Lori gushed at her last sentence.

Lola on the other hand was getting angry as she sneered.

"Lori, you dare tell _me_ what to do?" Lola sneered with a hint of warning in her voice.

"No. I'm just giving you some pointers to help you out," Lori sounded offended by Lola's tone of voice. "I'm just trying to help. And another thing, you might want to lose the glitter dust. You literally won't win a boys heart with that stuff."

We then zoom outside the door as we then hear Lola screaming something in an extremely angry tone as the door then opened, and Lola kicked Lori out of her room and boomed at her.

 **"GET OUTTA MY ROOM LORI, YOU DIRTBAG!"** She roared. **"YOU WILL NOT TELL LOLA LOUD WHAT SHE CAN AND CAN'T DO! GOOD DAY TO YOU!"**

She then slammed the door in Lori's face as Lori looked shocked for a second there. It was then the shock slowly turned to anger as Lori once again gritted her teeth and then stomped down the hallway making a growling sound as she headed for Lisa and Lily's room...

* * *

In Lisa and Lily's room we see Lori just watching Lisa who is currently making the repairs to Lori's cell phone and she wasn't even close to being done. Lori felt like this was an awkwardly silent moment as she then decided to ask Lisa a question that came to her.

"Hey Lisa? I know I don't normally ask a question like this one, but I'm just wondering, what kind of materials is my dead battery literally made of," Lori felt like asking. "I never got to ask and I felt like you would know."

Lisa then sighed as she heard that as she then retorted.

"Why does it matter to you," She asks. "Don't bother wasting my time. If I explain to you what it's made of, you'll just fall asleep on me because science is classified as being 'too boring'."

"No I won't! I'm just wondering," Lori insisted. "Please give me an explanation."

Lisa sighed, as she felt that Lori won't drop it until she answers her accurately.

"If you insist eldest sister Lori," Lisa then started explaining about the material. "The type of substance that this battery is made out of is a chemical element known as Cobalt, which is a type of mineral that originated in parts of Africa during the rule of Tutankhamen found in his tomb. Prior to that, the source was found in parts of China which was often used as Pottery Glass…"

As Lisa continued the boring speech, Lori started to feel bored and eventually fell asleep on Lisa as she kept speaking and not noticing Lori was sleeping.

"…and one of the sources that incorporates with Cobalt is Lithium Cobalt Oxide; abbreviated as LiCoO² in the chemistry formula, which is widely used in Lithium Ion Battery Cathodes like the one that powered your cell phone," Lisa then saw Lori sleeping as she finished that sentence. While listening to Lori snoring, Lisa then let out a loud scoffing sound and then retorted. "Hmph! Just as I predicted! I knew you couldn't stay awake to hear my explanation!"

This got Lori to bolt up and awaken.

"Huh…wuh…Lisa, what did you say?"

"Forget it now eldest sibling. You have wasted my precious time giving you an explanation you didn't pay attention to," Lisa scoffed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to repairing the battery of your cell phone."

Turning around, Lisa went back to repairing Lori's phone battery as Lori looked offended and scowled, grumbling under her breath as she then turned to face the baby Lily.

"Well Lily, I don't suppose you know what you want to do with me right," Lori asked rhetorically.

"Goo?" Lily tilted her head in confusion. It was then Lily then went on and made a messy in her diaper and Lori managed to get a whip of that and didn't like it.

"That's what I thought you'd say," Lori retorted as she spent the next minute changing Lily's diaper, disposing of the dirty diaper and putting a new fresh diaper on her. After Lily had a new diaper on, Lori saw Lisa continue to work on the repairs. Letting out a grunting sound, Lori then left the room and wanted to know if Lincoln could help her now, unaware of what will end up coming shortly…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YEAH, I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS SUPER LONG AND THAT LINCOLN DIDN'T APPEAR THIS TIME! I WANTED TO SHOW LORI SPEND SOME TIME WITH HER SISTERS ASIDE FROM LENI THAT IT ENDED UP BECOMING THIS LENGTHY! I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE OTHER CHAPTERS!**

 **TO KEEP IT SHORT, NEXT TIME, LORI GOES TO LINCOLN, HE GIVES HER ADVICE, SHE GETS HIM TO JOIN HER WITH WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO, AND THEN LORI THEN FIGURES OUT THE ERROR OF HER WAYS AND HOW MEAN SHE'S BEEN TO HER SIBLINGS OVER THE YEARS, AMONG OTHER STUFF! HOW WILL THIS GO? HOW WILL LORI REACT TO HER BEHAVIOR FROM THE PAST? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **NOW ONLY LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO LEAVE ONE!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, ALL I SHOULD SAY IS GOODBYE READERS!**


	3. Spending Time with Lincoln

**Alright readers, here is part 3 to this story!**

 **Now for the notice, let me just say that beginning with this chapter, Lori will start going through a character development where she'll slowly become nicer to Lincoln and the other sisters and once she learns the error of her ways, she'll gradually work on becoming a better sister to the others and hang out with Lincoln more since Leni is busy and the others have nothing in common with Lori in terms of interests as shown in the previous chapter. I do hope you look forward to the events that are coming in future chapters!**

 **Anyhow, for this chapter, Lori goes to Lincoln for advice, being told she should do what she likes to do, gets Lincoln to join her, has thoughts come up before she has to sleep, showing her how much of a bully, and a jerk she has been to all of her siblings, especially Lincoln, and then the following morning, Lori takes Lincoln out with her to some of her favorite places since she actually wants his company since the others are busy, and other stuff will come up. How will this go for Lori? Will she see the error of her ways? Will she plan on becoming a better sister, and will she improve her relationship with Lincoln? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **LATER THAT SAME NIGHT (MONDAY):**

It was now about night time in the Loud House residence and in the bedroom that belongs to Lincoln Loud, we see the only boy of the Loud siblings just lying on his bed and kicking back while reading some comic. Earlier in the day, he contacted Clyde and they hung out for a bit, and then he decided to help himself to some video games on his handheld for a bit, and now, he felt like just chilling out while reading one of his good ol' fashion comic books, and it was clear that he was enjoying it. Still, he couldn't help but think back about what Lori might be doing and was concerned for her, despite the fact that they have had a rather complicated relationship in the past. Still, it doesn't hurt to feel bad for your eldest sister, doesn't it?

 _I wonder what Lori is doing right now._ Lincoln thought to himself. _I sure hope she is getting through this alright. This must be very complicated for her._

Putting those thoughts to the side, Lincoln continued to read his comic book.

His reading was cut short when he then heard a knock at his door which got his attention. Knowing that it was probably one of his sisters that are in dire need of him at the moment, Lincoln closed his comic book, set it to the side, and then hollered.

"Come in! It's unlocked!"

The door opened up and coming into the room was none other than Lori, who looked like she was in dire need of Lincoln. After what she had been through today, especially since none of her other sisters shared the same interests as her, it was clear she wanted help from her only brother.

"Oh good. Your not busy," Lori sighed in relief as she then said. "Lincoln, I have come to see you for something important."

"Oh hey Lori, what's up," Lincoln asked. "How are you holding up?"

"Not so good," Lori groaned. "Look Lincoln, I really need your help with something!"

"Sure, what is it?" Lincoln looked curious.

"All day, I've been trying to get over my Nomophobia, but no matter what I do, nothing is helping me at all!" Lori cried out.

"Well Lori, didn't you hang out with the other sisters like it was suggested to you?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yes, but none of them have anything in common regarding to interests that I have," Lori exclaimed. "Throughout the day, I've had to listen to loud Punk Rock, listen to jokes that made me miss my phone more, played sports I'm not good at, listened to a rather dark poem, got dirty and lost a good friend of mine, got shouted at for giving advice, and had to clean a diaper! Heck, Lynn even ditched me right before I was about to play some golf!"

 _Gosh dang it Lynn._ Lincoln thought while shaking his head in disappointment towards how his sporty sister ditched Lori like that. _Did you really have to ditch Lori when she was about to play golf?_

"That must suck Lori," Lincoln sympathized with her. "I thought Lynn loved every single sport there was and I also thought that golfing was no exception."

"That's what I said too," Lori stated. "None of my other sisters have something that I share in common with them! What should I do!?"

"Whoa hold on there Lori, let's not get all riled up again," Lincoln informed her. "I might have a solution that might help you."

"But what is there for me to do," Lori asked. "I no longer have a phone, I can't contact Bobby, and my other sisters don't share my interests!"

After a moment of thinking, Lincoln came up with a perfect solution as he then asked her.

"Lori, why don't you just go on and do something that _you_ enjoy doing?"

This got Lori a little more hyped as she then smiled.

"Wow. I never thought about that," Lori then turned to her brother. "Thank you so much Lincoln! That sounds like a great idea!"

"I know Lori. I do what I can," Lincoln sounded proud of himself.

"Heck, I have a better idea," Lori then stated. "I'm going to have you accompany me while I do the stuff that I enjoy doing!"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me Linc," Lori repeated herself. "I want you to spend time with me while I do the stuff that I like doing. Besides, I could really use the company, and since the others are occupied right now, you are my only option."

"Uh, I don't get a say in any of this?" Lincoln questioned, trying to find a way out.

"No," Lori's answer was blunt and to the point. "Now come on Lincoln! I know the first thing I'd like to do."

Before Lincoln could protest, Lori grabbed his hand, yanked him out of the bed and left the bedroom, while dragging her brother with her as she went down the hall and went downstairs to the living room.

 _I guess I have no say in this after all._ Lincoln sighed and thought to himself. _This ought to be interesting…_

* * *

Once they got into the living room, Lori plopped Lincoln onto the couch and then ran around and got onto the couch next to him as she grabbed the remote. This got Lincoln a little curious as he then asked her.

"Hey Lori, what do you plan on watching?" He questioned.

"Well, if you must know Lincoln, I have this romantic comedy show saved on my FetSix account and I feel like watching it for a bit," Lori turned on the TV and activated her FetSix account, as she then went to find her romantic comedy. "I think it might help me out with my problem I'm having."

This got Lincoln to smile, feeling that this may help her with her phone withdrawals.

"Well what are you waiting for then," Lincoln got comfy. "Let's watch it!"

"Alright, alright Lincoln," Lori said. "Let's watch it."

She then hit the play button and they were about to watch that romantic comedy show.

To their complete surprise, a popup appeared and it was revealed to be a picture of Leni Loud whose skin was colored blue (or a certain shade of cerulean) as a certain song by Eiffel 65 was played in the background.

 _'I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die…'_

Both Lori and Lincoln jaw-dropped at that, wondering what the heck was going on.

"What…the heck is this?" Lori asked hesitantly, wondering why a photo of Leni was being shown to them all of a sudden.

"I…wish I had the answer to that Lori," was all Lincoln could say. "But unfortunately, I don't have any idea."

"UGH! Let's skip it then," Lori grumbled as she hit the skip button and the pop-up went away and then the romantic comedy was shown.

"Finally," Lori responded as the show was shown in a location in Paris and it was close to sunset in said episode. There was a wonderfully handsome looking man, and with him was a peculiarly attractive and sexy looking woman and the two of them appeared to be a couple. It was then the French man started speaking.

"Oh bébé, ma douce, belle fille sexy, où vous avez été toute ma vie?" The man spoke in French as a translation was shown below: [Oh baby, my sweet, beautiful sexy girl, where have you been all my life?].

Lincoln was bewildered by this as he then looked confused.

"Wait a second, did that guy just speak in French," He asked. "Why did he speak in French just now?"

Lori shook her head and made a 'tisk'-ing sound as she responded.

"Oh Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln," She exclaimed before suddenly gushing. "Everything literally sounds sexier in French."

Lori had those big sparkly eyes (which were cute) as she had a look of admiration on her face. Lincoln could only sigh in response.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Lincoln commented as the lady in the show said.

"Oh, my dear sweet beloved Boo-Boo Bear," She spoke in English. "I love you so much with all my heart."

It was then Lori then looked shocked as to what the lady called him.

 _"Boo-Boo Bear…"_ She muttered weakly.

"I know Babe, and I love you too with all my heart as well," The man spoke in English as a romantic scene took hold. Lori started to get sad by what he called his love.

 _"B-Babe…"_ Lori whimpered as the couple on TV started kissing and then they made a romantic scene. While Lori was starting to grow tears in her eyes, Lincoln had a comment to give.

"You know, even though I normally can't watch this mushy love-fest stuff, I have to admit they do make an amazing couple by the looks of it," Lincoln stated as he then saw that his eldest sister was about to cry. "Lori? Is there something wrong?"

After making whimpering sounds for a few moments, Lori broke down and started bawling and sobbing.

"OH I MISS MY BOBBY BOO-BOO BEAR!" She cried loudly. "WHAT WENT WRONG!?"

She cried loudly as Lincoln figured out what happened; the romantic comedy reminded Lori of her relationship with Bobby, and therefore caused her to break down into tears. As a result, he shook his head and sighed. He then grabbed the remote, stopped the show, got out of FetSix and turned off the TV.

"Okay, clearly watching romantic comedies is not going to help with your problem Lori," Lincoln told her as Lori stopped crying after Lincoln stopped the show.

"I guess your right," Lori wiped her eyes and then said. "I'm sorry about that."

"No no no Lori, it was a moment of weakness. I understand," Lincoln insisted. "But still, there has to be something else you like doing that will get your mind off of your lost phone."

Lori then thought for a moment and she then came up with a great idea that came to mind.

"I know what I should do," Lori got up from the couch. "But I'm going to need to get changed into the proper attire."

"Okay," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and Lori went to the stairs, but before she walked up them, she turned to Lincoln to speak.

"You literally better not walk off on me Lincoln," Lori warned him. "Understand?"

"Sure," Lincoln went with it. "It's not like I have anything better to do at the moment."

"Good. Now I'll be right back."

With that said Lori went upstairs to change into proper clothing for this instance while Lincoln sat on the couch and waited for her to return.

 _I wonder what she has planned now. I better wait and see what it is…_

With that thought in mind, Lincoln decided to wait patiently for her…

* * *

After a few moments of waiting, Lori came down stairs and got Lincoln's attention.

"Here I am Lincoln," Lori called out to him. "I'm ready for the next thing I have in mind!"

Lincoln peeked from the back of the couch and saw Lori was now wearing her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a white t-shirt and had black yoga pants on. She also had a CD in her hand for what she was hoping on doing. Her appearance had caused Lincoln to go wide eyed and shocked.

 _I'm just so glad Clyde isn't here to see Lori looking like this. He'd have an even bigger nose bleed, a massive panic attack and then faint at seeing how beautiful my sister is…_

Shaking that thought out, Lincoln then asked.

"Okay, nice appearance, but what are you planning exactly?"

"I'm going to do yoga poses, what do you think Linc?" Lori asked.

"Well that's good to hear Lori," Lincoln then encouraged her. "Go for it then!"

"I was going to anyway," Lori retorted and rolled her eyes as she then went to the TV, turned it back on and inserted the yoga CD and then hit play. Lincoln was wondering how this would turn out as the yoga video got started and Lori was standing in front of it. The TV then showed the first pose to be known as the Crab Pose as Lori made an attempt to do it.

"Now, gently rock forward as we go into Crab Pose." The yoga instructor on TV spoke as Lori was struggling to get into it while Lincoln raised an eyebrow at this, for he was wondering if this was a good idea.

But suddenly, just as Lori was about to accomplish the Crab Pose, she suddenly farted as a green fart gas cloud escaped her butt and in a matter of seconds, the gas cloud then hit Lincoln in the face as Lori fell to the ground on her stomach. With his pupils shrinking and his face cringing, Lincoln then covered his nose and then panicked.

"OH MY GOODNESS LORI," He screamed in disgust. "WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO FART LIKE THAT!?"

Lori then got up and shrieked as she then tried to make one of her many excuse.

"It was the shoe," She told him quickly.

"You're not wearing any shoes Lori," Lincoln pointed to her bare feet as she saw she really wasn't wearing any shoes at all.

 _Damn it…_ Lori cursed in her thoughts as she then came up with another excuse.

"It was the floorboards then," She lied. "They're probably creaky and old and worn out."

"That's not possible Lori," Lana came to the scene and explained. "I had checked and inspected and fixed these creaky floorboards days ago as Dad requested. I think I did a good job with it too."

As Lana banged on the hardened floorboards, Lori struggled to come up with an excuse as she then desperately blurted out with Lincoln looking unamused by this.

"IT WAS LILY," Lori shouted. "LILY FARTED!"

Just then, Leni chose the _worst_ possible time to arrive at the scene as she was carrying Lily in her hands.

"Like, that is so not true Lori. Lily was with me this whole time," Leni remarked. "Lily made another messy in her diaper, and I totes had to change it for her. She's looking like a fresh and newly cleaned baby. Yes she is."

Leni cooed to Lily playfully as Lori knew that the jig was up and Lincoln looked annoyed by her excuses. Lori let out an annoyed groan as Lincoln took notice of this and tried to look on the brighter side of it. He then commented.

"Well to be perfectly honest Lori, your farts don't smell _that_ bad," He tried to reassure her.

This backfired when Lori greeted him with a rather annoyed glare, as Lincoln chuckled nervously.

"I'm not helping matters at all, aren't I?"

She shook her head no as she continued to glare at him.

"Right," Lincoln felt like it was best to take his leave for the night. "I think I should go back to my bedroom now. Have a good night Lori!"

With that said, Lincoln bolted off and went back to his bedroom for the night as Lori stopped glaring afterwards. Leni then looked curious as she approached Lori's butt and took a whiff of it and then remarked.

"Lori, you didn't tell me that farts could be strawberry scented," Leni sounded a little jealous. "I want to let loose strawberry scented farts too!"

Lana then wondered what Lori's fart smelled like as she approached her butt and smelled it to and then remarked.

"Whoa, that is gnarly,"

It was then Luan walked pass the couch while giving her comment.

"Well you know what they say; whoever smelt it, _dealt_ it."

She then laughed as Leni, Lana and Lily groaned while Lori just sighed in aggravation, wondering what else was going to be happening this night…

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

It was just about bedtime in the house, and everyone was fast asleep…except for Lori. In the room of Lori and Leni, while Leni was peacefully sleeping with her sleep mask on, Lori was lying down with her eyes wide open as she couldn't sleep. She had a lot of thoughts running through her mind as she felt some kind of guilt hitting her in the stomach, as if she did something wrong. She started thinking to herself.

 _What's going on with me? Why do I feel guilty about something? Did I do something wrong? What did I do to possibly get filled with this strange feeling?_

It was then a whole bunch of flashbacks went through her mind as she was then shown just how much of a bully and a jerk she was. Instances such as preventing Lincoln from going to the bathroom by saying 'she was born first', snapping at Lincoln for entering her room and threatening to turn him into a human pretzel, kicking him out of the bathroom, breaking his gaming goggles and giving him a not so sincere apology about it, puking on him during road trips, giving her brother a wedgie, fighting over a car seat as well as a quarter, sabotaging Leni's driving test with bad instructions, using her brother as an ottoman to paint her toenails that was part of a prank that Lola came up with, being a major hypocrite with her siblings, kicking Lincoln out of the van for a petty reason, and so on and so on. Not to mention all the times she had called her siblings 'twerps' which went double for Lincoln. It was then all the thoughts that ran through Lori's mind got her to realize how much of a condescending, bullying, mean, and hypocritical jerk she has been to all of her siblings, with Lincoln getting the worse of it. Since Lori didn't have a phone to distract her from her problems, these thoughts came up since there was nothing to keep her from it. She started thinking to herself about how she acted.

 _Oh no, what kind of older sister am I? I am a horrible sister for being like that. I have been such an asshole to my siblings and especially to Lincoln, because he was the only boy in the family. What have I done? I'm such a bully, a jerk, and a condescending hypocritical ass to Lincoln, especially to my only brother._

She was then reminded of the time that Lynn brought home the boy that they thought was bullying Lincoln as she remembered saying to the supposed bully; "How dare you bully our brother? Only _we_ get to do that!" There were also other hypocritical moments she was reminded of such as the time where she snapped at Lincoln for entering her room by accident and threatening him to get out, yet she feels the need to go into Lincoln's room without approval, such as the time she and the other sisters had found out about his 'Sweet Spot' plan. All these moments and much more that are too much to be listed has started to cause Lori to feel guiltier by the second.

 _Oh who am I kidding. I_ _ **am**_ _a horrible sister! I only wanted to act like a jerk because I felt like if I didn't my siblings would think I am worthless and wouldn't want me around anymore, but I guess over time, when more siblings came to the house and since I was the oldest, I got so into bossing my siblings that I couldn't stop and I became a bully as a result! Worse of all, Lincoln suffered from it the most! It's no wonder why Lincoln thought of me as the 'Worst Sister Ever'! Why am I such an asshole, to Lincoln no less?! I…I am a complete monster!_

It was then Lori started crying quietly as tears ran down her face as she covered her eyes in shame, guilt and regret. She had really done a lot more harm and good to Lincoln and the other sisters. She then stopped after a moment or so as she wiped her eyes.

 _Get it together Lori. You're the oldest and you can handle this. After all, Lincoln said that I had to do stuff that I enjoy doing._ It was then an idea came to her mind. _That's it! Starting tomorrow, I'm going to start being nicer to all of my siblings, especially Lincoln, and I'm going to do the things I like doing and I really want to have Lincoln accompany me and bond like a big sister and little brother should. Yes, I hope on becoming a better person to my family, and I hope that Lincoln can forgive me for all the years of abuse I put him through…_

After that thought went and gone, Lori then stretched out for a second and then went to sleep for the night, hoping to make the first step of becoming a better sister tomorrow, and to spend some time with Lincoln…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

It was now Tuesday morning in Royal Woods, and at the Loud House, we see that Lincoln had just gotten out of the bathroom. He had noticed that Lori wasn't hogging it to herself like she normally would, which got him to feel a little suspicious. Putting that thought in the back of his mind, Lincoln headed back to his room to change up and get ready for the day. Before he could make it to his room, Lori called out to him from her room as she was all dressed for the day.

"Hey Lincoln," She called as Lincoln noticed her and greeted.

"Oh. Good morning Lori," Lincoln still had to take a few minutes to wake up a little.

"Hey Linc, are you busy today?" She asked.

"No."

"Good. Put on your day clothes and then get your shoes on," Lori exclaimed. "Because I'm taking you with me to a couple of places I like to go to today."

"Wait, say what?" Lincoln was not expecting that.

"Don't be silly Lincoln," Lori explained. "I want to get out of the house for a bit and visit all the places I like to go to, as part of what you suggested to me last night, and I would love to have you accompany me. Besides, I would love to spend some quality with my little and only brother."

"Wait what about the others," Lincoln asked. "Can't they accompany you?"

"No can do bro. Leni is busy checking out the dress she got yesterday, Lisa is still repairing my phone and the others are all busy doing their own things," Lori explained. "So that leaves you available to join me. What do you say Linc? Could you spend time with your eldest sister?"

"Well…I uh…" Lincoln had no idea what to say, for he always knew that Lori wasn't the friendliest sister he had. It was then Lori then plead to him.

"Please come with me so we can spend time together Lincy," She asked him politely. "We hardly spend time together as it is, so please do me this favor for me? I would _literally_ appreciate it."

Lincoln had to think for a moment. Even though Lori was far from nice, he didn't want to get her into a worse mood. Not to mention she has been having trouble getting over her ruined phone and needs to do stuff to distract her. After several moments of thinking, Lincoln sighed and finally responded.

"Alright Lori, I'll go with you to your favorite places," Lincoln started to head back to his room. "Just let me get some breakfast after I'm dressed and I'll be ready to go."

"No need to get breakfast from home Linc," Lori got his attention. "I'm going to treat you to some breakfast on the go."

"SAY WHAT NOW!?" Lincoln was startled by the generous act that Lori was giving. This was something he'd expect from Leni and Luna, not from Lori.

"You heard me Lincy, I want to treat you to some breakfast this time," Lori repeated herself. "Consider it my treat and my 'thank you' for wanting to accompany me today."

 _And to just be a better sister to you Lincoln._ Lori kept that to herself.

Lincoln was definitely surprised by Lori being nicer to him all so suddenly. First she didn't hog the bathroom, and then she _asked_ him to accompany her and now this; breakfast on the go? He decided not to ask why she was being nice to him all of a sudden, seeing that it would put her into a bad mood, since she seemed to be in a good mood today.

"Alright. That sounds awesome," Lincoln smiled in excitement. "Thank you so much Lori!"

"Anything for my little bro," Lori remarked with a grin on her face as Lincoln raced to his bedroom to get changed up and get his shoes on and get ready for the trip he was going on with Lori.

 _So this is the first step at becoming a better sister._ She thought to herself while she waited for Lincoln to get ready…

* * *

Once Lincoln was all dressed and had his shoes on to go out for the day, Lori then got her shoes on, grabbed her purse and her car keys, and the two of them headed out the door and Lori started up Vanzilla while Lincoln got into the front passenger seat, since it was only himself and Lori going out this time. Once the vehicle had started up, Lori then drove out of the driveway and they headed out to get breakfast on the go. Lori decided to treat herself and Lincoln to Punk N' Tonuts for breakfast as she went through the drive-thru and she got herself and Lincoln a donut to eat, and she got herself a cup of coffee too. When she wondered if Lincoln wants a drink, she asked him.

"Hey Linc, would you like some Orange Juice with your breakfast?"

Lincoln thought for a moment and felt like there was nothing to lose.

"Sure sis," He answered. "I would love that."

As a result, Lori got her brother some orange juice as they then started to enjoy their breakfast that Lori decided to get.

"This was actually nice of you to treat us to breakfast," Lincoln admitted. "Thank you for this."

"I know it was," She commented. "And you're welcome."

After they finished breakfast, Lori decided to go to one of the first stops that she had in mind.

"So where are we going first if I may ask," Lincoln questioned.

"I was thinking that we start our trip off with a trip to the spa," Lori stated. "And after that there a bunch of stuff I'd like to do with you joining me."

"Well that sounds interesting," He didn't bother to rejecting it. "Let's go with it."

Lori smiled sincerely as they decided to stop at the spa first. Lori then exclaimed that she brought some clothes for herself and had grabbed an extra pair of shorts for Lincoln for this occasion. Lori was definitely looking forward to a great day with Lincoln…

* * *

At the spa, Lori and Lincoln were chilling and relaxing in the hot pool while wearing swim clothes that Lori brought with her and shorts she brought for Lincoln, and they were relaxing and enjoying it.

"Wow Lori, this pool really does feel relaxing," He admitted.

"It is isn't it," Lori agreed. "This is definitely the perfect place to go to, just to relief yourself of all the stress and anxiety that you're going through, and it really does helps."

"I'm glad to hear that."

They continued to enjoy the spa pool before Lori decided it was time to move on to the next location…

* * *

The two of them decided to spend some time in a sauna where there was a lot of steam and Lori got herself and Lincoln a private sauna to enjoy together with no one else around. They were wearing towels wrapped around their bodies and Lori had one wrapped around her head.

"Whew. This sauna is very soothing," Lincoln remarked. "I'm feeling very sweaty from my pores."

"That's the whole point of a sauna," Lori grinned. "Now why don't you come over here?"

"There? Next to you," Lincoln was a little nervous at that. "I don't know Lori, it's just that...I'm a boy, you're a girl, we're only wearing towels, and I feel it's a little awkward to-"

"Lincoln, I'm going to have to stop you there for two reasons, 1.) It's just you and me. It's not like any random stranger is going to pop in and see us close together, and 2.) We're siblings Linc, we're literally spending some quality brother to sister time and I hardly get to spend it with you as it is. So there's nothing to be afraid of," Lori exclaimed to him.

Lincoln was a little hesitant at first, but eventually, he sighed and gave into it.

"If you say so Lori," Lincoln slowly made his way towards Lori and sat next to her.

"See, that wasn't difficult right," Lori asked getting Lincoln to shake his head as a result. "It's okay Lincoln. We're siblings and no one's going to see us like this since this is literally a private sauna."

"I…guess your right sis," Lincoln responded as they spent some time together in the sauna that was private before Lori decided to go to another place a good 20 minutes later…

* * *

Lori and Lincoln were now at another place as they were getting some face masks put on as a treatment. Lori went and started putting mud onto her face.

"Lincy, remember how we put this stuff onto our faces," She asked her only brother.

"Oh yes I do," He put some onto his face afterwards. "It makes my pores feel all tingly from doing so."

"You said it little bro."

"Yeah. This stuff really came in handy that one time where Clyde and I had to survive in the woods when we got lost," Lincoln revealed. "I really must thank you for teaching me about this."

"You're welcome bro," She smiled. "I'm surprised and thrilled that you remembered about that in that kind of situation. It literally makes me pleased that you knew what to do."

"Yeah same here Lor," Lincoln recalled the memory and was glad most of his sisters gave him those tips to survive. The two of them continued to enjoy getting the mud face mask treatment which lasted for about a half an hour before they decided to go to the next place Lori wanted to go to…

* * *

They were now at a Manicure Stop as Lori wanted to be given a manicure now as she and her brother entered the place and she made the plan to be given one. She wondered if her brother could use some work on his nails too.

"Hey Linc, would you like to be given a manicure too," She asked him. "I literally think your own nails could use some work on."

Lincoln looked at his fingernails and noticed that they were actually not in good shape. Still, he wasn't too sure if he should get one, fearing that manicures weren't meant for guys.

"I'm not sure sis...I'm a guy, and as a guy I think I'm-" Lori stopped him once again to reassure him.

"Oh Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, manicures aren't specifically meant for girls. Guys can be given them too," She informed him. "And besides, it's not like I'm literally asking you to have your fingernails painted, because I wouldn't do that to you. Do you understand?"

Lincoln thought for a minute and felt it was best to give it shot.

"Alright. I'll give it a try."

"Okay Lincy," She then booked in to give herself and her brother a good manicure which took a good amount of time to do…

* * *

 **20 MINUTES OF A GOOD MANICURE LATER…**

"Wow Lori, you weren't kidding," Lincoln commented admiring his newly treated fingernails. "That manicure made my fingernails feel a hundred times better! I'm glad you suggested this to me."

"That's what big sisters are for," She rustled his white hair a little before they went back to the van and decided to head to the next stop.

"So where are we off to now huh," Lincoln sounded curious.

"We're going to the mall now bro," She told him. "There's a stop there that I'd like to go to and I really want to go and paint my toenails."

"Ah alright," Lincoln understood it now.

They then headed for the mall so Lori could have her toenails painted…

* * *

At the mall, the two of them were at the Toenail Painting stop as Lori was about to paint her toenails and had two different types of nail polish on her. Seeing her brother not doing anything at the moment, she decided to get his attention.

"Hey Lincoln," She said, with Lincoln turning around and facing her. "Could you help me with something?"

Lincoln instantly balked, thinking that she wanted him to rest her feet on. Lori took notice of his reaction as she then frowned and sighed.

"Lincoln, I'm not going to be using you as an ottoman again like I did that _one_ time," She informed him. "I need your help with something else."

Lincoln actually began to shiver at that, for he remembered the time Lola set up a prank on him just because he wanted some peace and quite that he got by using the Noise B Gone ear-buds he order. That memory still gave him the chills even to this day. Shaking it off and without saying a word, he gradually approached his oldest sister as she then showed him two different kinds of nail polish.

"I need your honest opinion here bro. Which nail polish would work better on my toes; the cyan or the pink," She asked holding both of them up. "I usually go with the red nail polish on a daily basis, but I felt like changing it up a bit and do something different. Which one do you think would best fit me?"

Lincoln was taken aback by that question, as he didn't expect Lori to ask him that kind of question. Then again, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise that his sisters look up to him for advice on stuff. After all, he is the 'Man with the Plan' in the Loud House.

Lincoln spent the next few minutes thinking about Lori's question and what the best answer to it would be. Eventually he came up with something as something came to him and he realized it; he figured out which one would fit Lori.

"I have finally decided," Lincoln started, getting Lori curious. "I honestly think you should go with the cyan nail polish."

"Cyan," Lori raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why should I go with cyan?"

Lincoln took a deep breath and begun to explain.

"Because Lori, your eyeliner is usually cyan, and your tanktop is also that color, and not to mention that the color cyan is also your signature color if you think about it carefully," Lincoln explained. "Most of the stuff that resembles you is colored cyan, and that also happens to be the color you associate with the most. Like how Leni goes with turquoise, Luna is purple, Luan is yellow, Lynn is red, and Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily all associate with black, blue, pink, green and periwinkle respectively. So with all regards, I think the nail polish you should go with is the one that's your signature color. Therefore, you should go with cyan, if you know what I'm saying."

"Wow Lincoln. I never thought of that, and I never thought you could give such an explanation on something as simple as our signature colors," Lori remarked while seemingly surprised by Lincoln's explanation. "I'm impressed with you bro."

"Thanks Lori. I do what I can to help out."

"It's official. Cyan it is," She put the pink nail polish away and started putting on the cyan nail polish. "By the way Linc, how come you're so good with this kind of stuff?"

"Hmmm…I guess it's because I spend so much time with you and Leni and doing stuff that you two enjoy doing. It kind of grown to me and it stuck with me overtime," Lincoln gave his honest answer.

Lori then gave him a smile as a result as she started to paint her toenails cyan. After painting at least four toenails cyan, Lori had a question that she felt like asking her only brother. Because of that, she then got his attention.

"Hey Lincoln?"

"Yes Lor?"

Lori took a deep breath and asked him.

"Why? Why do you help all ten of us with our problems even though they aren't stuff that boys are into," She asked. "Why do you help us with our problems we have to deal with?"

Lincoln was taken aback by that question as he wasn't anticipating it. Fortunate, the answer was on the tip of his tongue, so he was able to give her the answer immediately.

"I help all ten of you girls with stuff your having trouble with because we're family. You girls are my sisters, and since you are my sisters, I always try to make things to all of your likeness and I'm always able to help you girls with the troubles you have. I also sacrifice the stuff I enjoy doing just so you girls are happy and satisfied, and even though I don't enjoy doing the stuff you and the others do, I do it because that's the kind of brother I am. I don't care what kind of stuff you girls do, as long as I don't have to see any of you suffer from something, I'm cool with that," Lincoln smiled while saying that, but he then instantly frowned before saying. "Sadly, I just feel dejected that none of you girls have come to respect me and the stuff that I enjoy doing. I always have time to do things you girls do, and help you girls with your troubles, but none of you want to join me to do the things I love doing. Thinking about it sometimes makes me feel different from you all, since you girls never accompany me to events I enjoy. There are times where I do feel like a black sheep because of it. I'm sorry that I had to reveal that to you. You asked me and I decided to answer. I do hope you're at least happy with the answer that I have given you."

With that said, Lincoln slowly walked over to the bench nearby in a seemingly depressed manner as Lori frowned and felt bad for him, feeling that she really has messed him up since neither she or the other sisters want to do something he enjoys doing.

 _I literally messed him up way too much._ Lori thought in shame as she stared at her brother with a saddened and sympathetic look on her face. _I really should make it up to him._

Lori continued to paint her toenails when she saw a movie poster nearby as she squinted to see what it was. It was revealed to be the latest Ace Savvy movie and it was hitting the mall theaters next Tuesday and tickets are available now at the ticket booth that was nearby. Lori then came up with something to make it up to Lincoln. After painting her toenails cyan, Lori sighed and went to the ticket booth and then did the unspeakable off-screen for Lincoln…

* * *

Once Lori was done taking care of _business,_ she decided to approach Lincoln and get his attention.

"Hey Lincy, I'm done with my toenails. It's time to go," She told him.

"Okay," Lincoln decided to push his sadness to the burner, and was no longer thinking about it as he happily obliged. They then went back to the van and started leaving the mall. It was just about lunchtime anyway.

"How about we go somewhere for lunch too Linc? Just like we did for breakfast." Lori suggested.

"That would be amazing Lori," Lincoln stated.

"Very well then little bro," Lori grinned as she then went to a specific restaurant in particular. "How does Burpin' Burger sound Linc?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth Lori," Lincoln smiled. "That sounds like a great place to go for lunch!"

"That's what I thought you'd say Lincoln," Lori then pulled into the drive thru and noticed that Lincoln had a huge look of anticipation. Knowing what he was itching on doing, Lori sighed and then told him. "Well, go on Lincy, you can sing it."

Lori then started to smirk (in a friendly kind of way) as Lincoln started to sing the Burpin' Burger jingle.

"Hungry, y'all? Look no further! Come on down to Burpin' Burger, grade B Beef and special spice, when it comes back up, it's twice as nice!"

Once Lincoln was done with that, Lori then pulled to the speaker of the drive-thru as a voice was heard on the other line.

"Welcome to Burpin' Burger. May I take your order?" An employer on the other line asked.

"Yes, I'd like to have two burgers, two baskets of fries, one drink of Diet Cola for me and uh," She turned to face her brother. "What drink do you want Lincoln?"

"I'll have a Coke."

"And one drink of Coke for my little brother." Lori finished.

"Coming right up," The guy on the other line said.

After they got their meals, Lori decided to ask Lincoln an important question.

"Lincoln, you want us to eat here, or eat this at home?"

Lincoln didn't even need to think to answer that question. He then answered.

"I really think we should eat here rather than at home," Lincoln spoke.

"I gotcha Linc, because if our sisters find out we went here, they'll get pretty angry at us and go literally jelly that we went here without them," Lori remarked.

"I know what you mean sis," Lincoln agreed. "The last thing I'd like us to do is to bring home some extra packs of sugar filled drinks, especially for the twins."

"Tell me about it Lincoln," Lori laughed. "Those two are quite a handful already, the one thing I don't want to have is for them to become hyped up on too much sugar."

"You said it Lori," Lincoln chuckled as well as they decided on eating out of the house, as they were actually having fun together…

* * *

After they had eaten their lunch they had gotten at Burpin' Burger, they then made it back home with no traces of that restaurant on them at all. Once they pulled into the parking lot, they both made their comments.

"That was great today Lori," Lincoln remarked. "I have to admit, I actually had fun with you today."

"You know, I had fun with you today too Lincy, my little brother." Lori admitted as they got out of the van. Lori then took the keys out as they then entered the house.

Once they entered the house, Lori then decided to tell Lincoln something.

"Okay Linc, since you did me that favor, you can spend some downtime to unwind by yourself," Lori told him.

"Thanks sis. This means a lot," Lincoln smiled as he headed upstairs to his room for a good portion of the day.

"You're welcome Lincy," Lori said as she felt proud of herself. She then decided to chill out for a bit while the others were still busy with their own stuff…

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

It was now bedtime once again as Lincoln was in his room, finishing up one more comic book he was reading before turning in for the evening. He couldn't help but notice just how friendly Lori was to him today, and on top of that, she never called him 'twerp' once.

 _I'm surprised that Lori has been so nice to me today. Does it have something to do with her going without her phone?_ Lincoln thought to himself. _Well I'm glad she's being much nicer to me. I really appreciate it all in all._

Lincoln then finished the last page of his comic book and put it to the side and was about to turn in for the night. Before he could do so, a knock was heard at his door.

"Who is it?"

It was then Lori poked her head through the slightly opened door as she then said.

"Hey Lincoln?"

"What's up sis?"

"I just want to say thank you for hanging out with me today," Lori admitted. "I really do appreciate it."

"Hey, it was nothing Lori," Lincoln responded. "I'm here to support all of you."

"I know you are little bro," She rustled his hair once more before deciding to turn in herself. "Well goodnight Lincoln."

"Goodnight Lori," Lincoln told her afterwards.

Lori then closed his door to go to bed for the night, while Lincoln then went to sleep until tomorrow, wondering if anything else will come up from any of this…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **AND THAT'S STEP 1 OF LORI'S GOING THROUGH THE PROCESS OF BECOMING A BETTER SISTER! I DO HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR AND WILL LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, DESPITE THE HUGE LENGTH OF _THIS_ CHAPTER!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, LORI CONTINUES TO WORK TO BEING A BETTER SISTER, AND OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR! WHAT WILL THEY BE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **NOW ONLY LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU REALLY FEEL LIKE IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL THERE IS! SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, I JUST HAVE TO SAY, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	4. Lori's In Charge Again

**Alright fellow readers, here is part 4 to this story!**

 **Now for this chapter, I'll try to make it shorter than the previous chapter that was about 8000 words. I can't make promises, but I'll see what I can do with this chapter.**

 **Now this chapter will essentially contain a reference to Driving Miss Hazy, in regards to Lori demanding her siblings to do her favors in order to be given rides, and it'll be part of Lori's character development as she'll no longer ask for favors for rides. This chapter will also be a slight follow up to No Guts No Glori due to the name of the chapter and how references to that episode will be made and how Lori will border with being strict, but not too strict.**

 **Aside from that, this chapter will show Lori continue to become a better sister and be nicer to her siblings. How will this all go for her? Find out now!**

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING DAY:**

It was now a wonderful Wednesday morning in Royal Woods and at the Loud House, we see Lincoln having gotten up already and used the bathroom before heading downstairs to get his breakfast. For breakfast this time, he was eating his favorite brand of cereal; Zombie Bran, as he poured some into a bowl, put some milk into it, grabbed a spoon and made his way to the living room to watch TV while eating breakfast, noticing that no one was hogging the TV at all, which was really unlikely for a home that a boy and 10 sisters live in. Shrugging it off, he took a seat, turned on the TV and started to eat his breakfast. What he was watching precisely wasn't important at the moment as he continued to eat for several minutes. Just as he was about done eating, a commercial started playing that caught Lincoln's attention.

"Hey kids, do you enjoy reading your comic books on a daily basis," A masculine manly voice spoke from the commercial as Lincoln simply nodded his head.

"Well today is your lucky day, because we are now offering a very special deal: A SPECIAL LATEST EDITION OF THE MUSCLE FISH COMIC BOOK SERIES, THE RAREST EDITION THAT CAN HARDLY BE FOUND," The voice shouted. "It's awesome, it's packed, and it's got all of your favorite comic book adventures of Muscle Fish, and more!"

Lincoln's pupils went wide in anticipation as the commercial continued.

"THIS IS AN ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY FOLKS, AND IT'S ONLY HAPPENING FOR A LIMITED TIME," The masculine voice continued. "IT ONLY COSTS $5.99 AND WE HAVE A WHOLE STOCK OF THEM IN COMIC BOOK STORES EVERYWHERE! This includes the comic book store in Royal Woods for those that are watching this right now. **SO GET YOUR FRESH COPY OF THE SPECIAL LATEST EDITION OF THE _MUSCLE FISH COMIC BOOK SERIES TODAY!"_**

The commercial came to an end as Lincoln finished eating and started speaking.

"Wow. The latest edition of the Muscle Fish comic book series is on sale now and they're even being sold in Royal Woods for a limited time, and they have a whole stock in store," Lincoln seemed excited. "I REALLY MUST GET IT! I HAVE TO GET TO THE COMIC BOOK STORE RIGHT AWAY!"

Fortunately for Lincoln, Lori who was in the kitchen the whole time, had overheard the whole thing and then went into the living room to get his attention.

"Excuse me, did I hear that my little brother needs to go to the comic book store?" She asked him.

"Yes Lori," Lincoln nodded. "They are having a special sale on the latest edition of the Muscle Fish Comic Book Series for a limited time and they have a full stock on them at the comic book store in Royal Woods! I must go there immediately!"

Lori couldn't help but smirk at Lincoln's excitement as she said.

"Very well Lincoln. Get your clothes on," Lori told him. "I'll drive you there."

"You will," Lincoln smiled at her before suddenly frowning. "Wait a minute, I suppose you want me to do you a favor in order to get a ride to the comic book store."

This caught Lori by surprised as she bared a shocked look on her face.

"Let me guess, you want me to do your jeggings, your dirty gym clothes and the rest of your laundry that needs to be done, and you want me to use lavender scented sheets with them huh," Lincoln sighed with a frown as he unenthusiastically made his way to the stairs. "Hold on. Let me change up and then I can get your laundry started."

Before Lincoln could go upstairs, Lori then grabbed Lincoln by the wrist and stopped him from leaving as she said.

"Whoa! Hold on there Linc," Lori then revealed. "You don't _have_ to do my laundry to get a ride to the comic book store."

"WAIT, HUH?!" Lincoln wasn't expecting that as Lori took a deep breath and repeated herself.

"That's right Lincoln. I no longer am asking you _or_ our sisters to do me favors to be given rides to places," Lori exclaimed. "I don't do that stuff anymore. I gave up on that."

Lincoln now looked confused as he wanted an answer.

"Wait, why all of a sudden?" He questioned her.

Lori sighed as she then explained.

"Lincoln, I've been thinking back to the day where I sabotaged Leni's driving test, and really, I figured out that I've been really selfish to you guys by forcing all of you to do me favors, tasks and chores in order to be given rides to places of your interest. It was _really_ selfish of me to force you and the others to do stuff to get my approval of transportation. So I literally no longer do that stuff to you guys."

Lincoln's eyes grew wide as he could not believe what Lori had just said. His eyes gained a look of hope as he then asked meekly.

"Lori? Do you really mean that?"

"Mhmm. I literally mean that little bro," Lori nodded before grinning and asking him. "Now, you said this comic book was a special edition that is only out for a limited time right?"

"That's right,"

"Well get your clothes on," Lori exclaimed. "We better get going before they all get sold out and before your unable to buy one."

Lincoln then gained a look of excitement as he then cheered.

"Thank you so much for this Lori," Lincoln thanked her. "I'll get dress as fast as I can."

"Good," Lori got her purse and her car keys on hand as she went for the door. "I'll get the van started and wait for you, alright?"

"You got it sis!"

Lincoln then spent the next minute getting dress and getting some of his allowance out for the comic book sale as fast as his 11 year old body could move, while Lori got the van started and waited for Lincoln so they could get to the comic book store…

* * *

After a few minutes, they made it to the comic book store.

"Here we are Lincoln," Lori exclaimed.

"Great," Lincoln opened the passenger car seat as he got out. "I'll be right back Lori, with the comic book I'm looking for hopefully."

"Okay. I'll be here waiting for you bro," Lori hollered to him as Lincoln gave her a thumbs up before entering. Lori couldn't help but smile at house she was acting.

 _It feels good to act like a better older sister._ Lori thought to herself while waiting for Lincoln.

Inside the comic book store, Lincoln skimmed through the shelves to hopefully find the comic book that he is looking for. To his complete surprise, he found the Special Edition Muscle Fish Comic Book Collection on one of the shelves as the store still had plenty of them in stock. Lincoln was thrilled when he saw they still had some.

"YES! THEY STILL HAVE SOME," Lincoln cheered as he grabbed one of them. "This is so awesome! I can't believe it. This is turning out to be a spectacular day!"

With that being said, Lincoln then took the comic book and then decided to pay for it with his allowance which lasted for a few minutes…

* * *

After purchasing it, Lincoln went back to the van and got into the passenger seat and closed the door as Lori noticed this.

"Hey bro, your back," Lori then asked. "Did you get the comic book you were looking for?"

"You bet I did Lori! They still have some in stock," Lincoln showed her the book as proof before he put it away. "This is so cool! I actually got it! Thank you so much for this Lori!"

"Anytime Lincoln," Lori grinned while rustling his hair as Lincoln buckled up and Lori then drove them back to the house…

* * *

Once they got back to the house, Lori and Lincoln got out of the van and approached the door.

"Well, we're back," Lori opened up the front door.

"I'm so psyched! I'm really going to enjoy this," Lincoln entered the house and approached the stairs, but not before looking at Lori and saying. "Seriously though Lori, I really appreciate this."

"It was nothing Lincy, and bro," Lori then informed. "If you need a ride to go anywhere in particular, just let me know and I _will_ take you there."

"Will do Lor," Lincoln went up the stairs to his room. "See ya later sis."

"You too," Lori then called to him one last time. "Have fun reading your comic."

Lincoln gave her the sign of approval before entering his room. Lori felt good inside and couldn't help but grin at how much better she's gotten as a sister.

In Lincoln's room, because Lincoln got a brand new comic, he stripped out of his shirt and pants, took off his shoes and socks and was now shown in his underwear. Taking the comic book out, Lincoln got onto his bed as he then stretched out and began to read the Latest Edition of the Muscle Fish Comic Book Collection he got, hoping on enjoying every moment of it and felt like it was worth the purchase as he read it for a good amount of time…

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

It was now 6 o'clock in the afternoon at the Loud House as the siblings were enjoying the stuff they liked doing. Lincoln had read a good four stories in the comic book he gotten today as he was now giving it a break for a bit. Lincoln sighed as he started speaking.

"Yeah. There was nothing better than to read the comic book I got today," Lincoln then decided to turn to the readers and speak to them. "Now readers, I don't know if you noticed, but Lori has been acting a lot nicer to me and the others lately. I'm not sure if the loss of her phone has something to do with it or what, but she has been acting like a nicer sister. She's been spending time with me whenever she got the chance. Heck yesterday she took me out to breakfast and lunch while we were going to places she enjoys going to. I don't know about you, but I really appreciate the way Lori has been treating me lately. I seriously enjoy it."

It was then downstairs, we see the Loud parents heading for the front door as they were planning on going out. The mother, known as Rita was shown to have light blonde hair (kinda like Leni), she had a red dress shirt on, wore a skirt, and she has a very impressive and curvy looking body, with the good sized bust and the rather big hips (which shouldn't be a surprise seeing that she gave birth to 11 kids). The father, who was known as Lynn Sr. was shown to have some brown hair on his head, had a very strange nose, wore a long sleeved dark green shirt, brown pants and wore some dark brown shoes on his feet. Both of them were heading out for the evening, but not before they hollered to their kids.

"Children, your mother and I are going out for a little bit," Lynn Sr called out. "We'll be back when it gets dark."

The Loud kids heard that and looked curious, with Lincoln hollering back to them.

"Wait a minute! Mom and dad," Lincoln called out to them. "It's Wednesday! Don't you guys usually go out like this on a Friday night!?"

"Why yes sweetie, but you see, your father and I are going to be punching in overtime for work tomorrow and Friday," Rita exclaimed.

"That's right, and there's also the fact that we have a special announcement to make on Saturday," Lynn Senior stated.

"Oh, okay," Lincoln started to understand, while wondering what the announcement was.

"Oh, Lori you're in charge while we're out for the evening," Rita shouted. "Kids, I want you to be on your best behavior while we're out!"

"And I better not come home to see my golf club all dented up again like what happened last time," Lynn Senior added. "And be sure to the lock the front door too!"

"You got it Mom and Dad," Lincoln sounded enthusiastic while the other siblings except for Lori sighed, knowing how Lori would act.

"We'll be back before you guys turn in for the night," Rita stated one last time. "We'll see you when we get home!"

With one last farewell, the parents went out the front door and closed it. While Lori went downstairs to lock the front door and get things ready for tonight, Lincoln went back to his room while the other siblings started groaning within their own room, for they were already dreading how horrible tonight will be with Lori in charge. Lincoln however seemed excited about it as he then started to explain to the readers.

"I know what your asking readers; 'Lincoln, why are you in such a good mood with Lori being in charge while our parents are out for the evening when you should be aggravated and dreading this moment?' Well folks, allow me to explain. You all remember what happened last time Lori was in charge right," Lincoln asked the readers. "Well, that night turned out to be a rather drastic and chaotic night for us: Luna was playing her amps at a loud volume, Lana, Lynn and Lucy were having an insane food fight while drag racing in the house, and I couldn't get Cliff to use the litter box! Not to mention Luan was scaring and torturing Leni with her fake spider. Fortunately, Lori came through in the end and got everything back on track…except for Dad's dented golf club. Since that night, I have come to actually respect and appreciate Lori's means of keeping the house from turning into a pile of rubble, and I perfectly understand that there is a _good_ reason why Lori _has_ to be strict when it comes to following her rules, and tonight, I'm more than ready and prepared to get through whatever Lori has in store for us."

"SIBLINGS! MEETING TIME! DOWNSTAIRS! NOW!" Lori shouted from the living room as Lincoln knew what that meant as he then said to the readers one last time.

"Looks like that's my cue readers," Lincoln got ready to leave. "Wish me luck out there."

After he said that, Lincoln then dashed out of his room and went downstairs like Lori wanted with the other siblings following close behind him…

* * *

Once they got downstairs, the siblings where in a single file line (from oldest to youngest) as they stood straight while Lori came in with a board of instructions to follow. Lori was revealed to be wearing the same sergeant uniform she wore in 'No Guts, No Glori', with the shades and everything else. The other sisters were dreading this moment while Lincoln was more than ready to put up with it. After clearing her throat, Lori then started speaking.

"ALRIGHT SIBLINGS, LISTEN UP," She shouted before speaking normally. "As you all may know, Mom and Dad left me in charge while they are out for the evening, and as such, you will all have to follow _my_ rules, in order to make sure this house doesn't become a pile of rubble, like it almost did the last time I was in charge! So you will all be having dinner at 7:00 and you'll be cleaning up after supper and not cause chaos while I'm in control!"

Lincoln nodded in agreement as the other sisters sighed and frowned at this. Lori knew this was coming, as she then sighed and continued.

"HEAR ME OUT THOUGH SIBLINGS! It has come to my attention that I might be a little _too_ harsh _and_ strict with my rules," Lori exclaimed, getting all the siblings, including Lincoln surprised. "Therefore, this time around, before and after dinner, I will not have you just sit under your arms and stare at the wall and do absolutely **nothing!** I will allow you guys to do something that you enjoy doing…"

The sisters sighed in relief before Lori went on.

"HOWEVER, that **does not** _mean_ that I am not making restrictions at all, because I am," Lori shouted. "I will be giving all of you a restriction on what you can and can't do, YOU HEAR ME!?"

The sisters were taken aback as Lori then started with Luna.

"Luna, you are _restricted_ from using your amps and your electric guitar," Lori stated. "However, I won't restrict you from using your acoustic guitar and play some soft music! You are allowed to do **that!"**

Luna sighed at that, as she then said.

"Well, it may not be rocking, but I'm alright with going acoustic for this night," Luna got out and showed her acoustic guitar as proof. "I'm kind of in the mood for some Soft Rock anyway."

Lori sighed seeing that Luna was taken care of as she moved on to Luan.

"Luan, you are restricted from pulling pranks, messing with your siblings, and from causing a scene," Lori shouted. "And that means you are ABSOLUTELY forbidden from scaring and torturing Leni with your fake spider! GOT IT!?"

Leni perked up when she heard what Lori said as Luan sighed.

"Well shucks. I guess there is no _web_ out of this one," Luan joked and chuckled. "Get it?"

The other siblings groaned as Lori rolled her eyes at that one. It was then Leni spoke and got Lori's attention.

"Hey Lori," Leni then said. "Thank you for that."

"Don't mention it Leni," Lori smiled slightly as she approached her roommate. "I got your back sis."

Leni then went on ahead and placed her hands onto Lori's back, getting the latter confused.

"That's great Lori! I got _your_ back too," Leni said.

Lori sighed with a smirk on her face at Leni taking what she said literally before moving on to Lynn.

"Lynn, you are forbidden from drag racing and playing sports inside the house tonight! You will be spending it in your room doing something that isn't chaotic," Lori shouted before a firm look of warning crossed the eldest sister's face. "And heed my warning Lynn, if I catch _any_ of your many sports balls in the hallway _at_ ** _all,_** there _will_ be dire consequences for your irresponsibility, and you _will_ be punished for it.

Lynn snorted in annoyance as she then retorted.

"Jeez Sergeant Lori. Your acting like a total buzz kill yo."

Lori did not appreciate that attitude and then gave her an angry glare.

"I am being a 'buzz kill' for a GOOD REASON LYNN!" She barked at the sporty sister. "If your balls are in the hallway, anyone could end up tripping over them, potentially fall down the stairs and get SEVERELY HURT! And it's not just **_me_** who could get a major injury! **You** could end up getting yourself injured from your own stupidity and you'll get really hurt! Not only that, but all of our siblings could get severely injured as a result, and this does **include** Lincoln!"

Lincoln perked up when Lori said his name as Lori looked at him and smiled while winking at him, which was a sign that she had his back too. Lincoln smiled as a result and appreciated the gesture. Lynn on the other hand did not enjoy this, and was completely annoyed by it. As a result, she rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Fine, sure, whatever. As you wish, your majesty," Lynn retorted.

Lori glared at her again as she didn't appreciate that tone either. Nonetheless, she waved her off and moved on to Lucy.

"Lucy, I will be allowing you to write those poems that you enjoy writing," Lori exclaimed. "But you will have to do it in your room only! UNDERSTAND!?"

Unlike Lynn, Lucy didn't seem aggravated by it.

"Sigh. I can live with that," Lucy remarked. "At least Edwin can keep me company."

Without another word, Lori moved on to Lana and told her.

"Alright Lana, you are restricted from making mud pies, and taking part in crazy food fights," Lori sternly told her. "However, you are allowed to play around with your many pets in your bedroom as long as they don't leave your room, you hear me!?"

Lana sighed for a minute before just going with it.

"I can live with that too," Lana admitted. "At least I can have Izzy, Hops and El Diablo keep me company." She referred to her lizard, frog and snake respectively.

"Lola, you will be allowed to have your own tea parties in your bedroom as well," Lori exclaimed to the bratty twin sister. "But what you will not do is use Dad's golf club and whack someone on the head with it! Am I clear?"

Lola just shrugged her shoulders and spoke.

"Fine by me. I can just throw myself my own personal tea party that none of you will be invited to," Lola shouted. Lori didn't care about that as she then moved on to the brainy Loud child Lisa.

"And Lisa, tonight, before and after dinner, you will be allowed to continue making the repairs to my phone battery and nothing else, caphiche?!"

"If you insist eldest sibling," Lisa remarked. "I shall continue with making the proper repairs to getting your phone battery back to it's former glory and get your phone working again."

Lori looked satisfied by that as Lincoln then got Lori's attention.

"Hey Lori? What about Lily," Lincoln pointed to their baby sister. "What do you want her to do?"

Lori thought for a moment and realized that she hasn't given anything for Leni to do yet. As a result, she then got her attention.

"Leni!?"

"Yes Lori?"

"For tonight, I would like you to watch after Lily and keep her company," Lori picked up Lily and gave her to Leni. "And be sure to change her diaper whenever she poops in it! Can I count on you to do that Leni?"

"Of course you can sis," Leni smiled brightly. "I want to keep Lily company anyway!"

Leni cuddle Lily as Lori then turned her attention to Lincoln.

"And lastly, Lincoln," Lori grinned while keeping that serious look in her eyes. "I will be allowing you to read your comic books in your room before dinner, but I can't let you play video games… _not yet."_ She muttered the last part to herself.

Lincoln heard her say that last part though, but he decided not to question her about it, seeing that it might be a bad idea doing so.

It was then Lana had her hand raised as Lori took notice of this.

"What is it Lana?"

"Hey Lori, if Cliff ends up pooping outside of the litter box, can I pick up the poop he leaves behind," Lana asked while pointing to Cliff the black cat, who was planning on doing his business near the fire place again.

Not answering her question, Lori then grumbled.

 _"Which reminds me…"_ Lori then barked loudly at the cat. "CLIFF! **LITTERBOX!** ** _NOW!"_**

This scared the cat as Cliff made a run for it and headed for the litter box. Impressed with her determination, Lincoln let out a low whistle in admiration, which Lori took notice of. Fortunately, she smiled and exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know bro. When you turn 17, you'll find out what it takes to be assertive in certain condition such as that," Lori stated calmly as Lincoln nodded in agreement.

"Are there any other questions?"

The siblings shook their heads no.

"Good. NOW GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND DO WHAT I ALLOWED YOU TO DO UNTIL DINNER," Lori shouted in commanded. **"MOVE OUT!"**

"YES LORI!" The siblings shouted as they all headed for their bedrooms and went on to do what they were allowed to do until supper time. Letting out a sigh, Lori then thought to herself.

 _After dinner, I want Lincoln to play some video games with me, since that's something he enjoys doing, and the last time we did that was when the last time I was in charge._ Lori thought as she then entered the kitchen. _For now, I should probably cook dinner._

She then saw what was available to make for dinner tonight as she raised an eyebrow at the choice.

 _Tonight's choice of dinner is…Beans and Wiener Stew? Honestly, I literally don't know why Dad cooks the kind of food he makes at time._ Lori sighed from this. _No matter. I might as well start cooking dinner for all of us._

Lori then took out all the stuff from the fridge that was needed and decided to follow the instructions that were left on the fridge by their father on how to cook it properly, and it took a good amount of time to accomplish…

* * *

Sometime later, upstairs, we see the siblings in their rooms doing the stuff that they were allowed to do while Lori was cooking dinner downstairs. Leni was watching Lily and keeping her company, Luna was playing a soft and gentle ballad on her acoustic guitar, Luan was looking through her comedy book, Lynn was on her bed bouncing a tennis ball on the floor in boredom, Lucy was writing some poetry with the statue of Edwin (who appeared to be a vampire head) near her, Lana was in her room with Izzy, Hops and El Diablo keeping her company, Lola was having a private tea party with only her stuffed animals attending, Lisa was continuing to make the repairs to the battery of Lori's cell phone, and Lincoln was lying back and reading the comic book he got today, smiling away while reading, and at the same time, he couldn't help but think about what Lori meant by saying he can't play video games yet.

 _I wonder what Lori meant by that._ Lincoln thought to himself. _I get the feeling that something suspicious is going on…_

It was then Lori was heard hollering from downstairs.

"SIBLINGS, DINNER IS READY! TIME TO EAT!"

After hearing that, Lincoln closed his book and left the room to go downstairs and was followed by his other sisters, with Leni carrying Lily in her hands as they then entered the kitchen. Once they got into the kitchen, Lori then said to them.

"Good. You all showed up like you were suppose to," Lori then explained. "Now listen up, as the one in charge, I will get my dinner first! After me, we'll go from oldest to youngest as to who can make their plates! That means Leni comes after me, and Lily will be the last one to get her dinner! Does that make sense!?"

The siblings nodded as a result.

"Good work girls, and Lincoln," Lori smirked. "That's what I like to hear. Now let's do this!"

They then started to get their dinner, with Lori going first and then was followed by Leni and it went down from there until Lily was in her baby seat and was given her dinner by Leni herself. Once they all had their dinner, Lori then told them.

"Alright crew, let's enjoy dinner and then after that we can clean up the mess we made at the table and the dishes will be washed," Lori informed them. "And Lana, this means no starting any food fights of any kind, alright?"

"Sure," Lana said.

"Alright let's eat," Lori said as they all started to eat dinner, which was the Beans and Weiner Stew that Lori was asked to make tonight and even though it wasn't the best, the Loud siblings ate it regardless. This lasted for a good 15 minutes or so…

* * *

After they finished dinner, the Loud siblings cleaned up after themselves (except for Lily for obvious reasons). It took them another good 15 minutes to clean up, but they managed to clean off the table, wash the dishes, put them away and made sure the kitchen and the dining room table was spotless. Lori was quite impressed by their hard work.

"Well guys, I must say I'm impressed," Lori grinned. "Not a single mishap was made during the cleaning up the aftermath of dinner." She then commanded. "Now that that's set, YOU ARE DISMISSED! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS AND DO WHAT YOU WERE DOING BEFORE DINNER WAS DONE!"

"ROGER THAT!" The siblings went back upstairs to do what they were doing previous with Lily being carried by Leni. Lori then sighed as she then approached the living room where the TV was. She looked at Lincoln's video game console and looked to see what game was in the cartridge holder. It was Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter XXIV. This got Lori to smile as she then decided to speak.

"It's time to get things ready for what I want to have planned with Lincoln..."

With that said, Lori spent the next few minute prepping things up, getting both controllers set and turning the TV on and the console so she could do something with Lincoln that he loves doing…

* * *

Meanwhile, back upstairs, the siblings were still doing the stuff that they were doing previously before dinner and they didn't seem bothered by it (except maybe Lynn). Lincoln was continuing to read his comic book with no interruptions whatsoever. It was then Lori was heard hollering from downstairs.

"HEY LINCOLN!" She hollered which got Lincoln's attention as he set his comic book down and left his room.

"WHAT IS IT LORI?!" Lincoln called back to her from upstairs as the other siblings were also curious.

"COULD YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE," She shouted. "THERE'S SOMETHING I WOULD REALLY LOVE FOR YOU TO DO FOR ME!"

Lincoln was confused as some of his other siblings were 'ooo' ing at this. Lynn in particular commented.

"Oh. Sounds like your in serious trouble Lincoln," Lynn remarked. "What did you do?"

"I don't think I did anything," Lincoln was honest.

"Well it sounds like you're in a lot of trouble with Lori for some reason," Lynn teased him.

"Yeah Lincoln. Looks like your busted," Lola smirked.

Lincoln gulped and was nervous. It was Lisa then decided to comment.

"Oh come off it now siblings. Whether our brother did something wrong or not, it's not of our concern, so maybe we should do the honor and not belittle whatever it was Lincoln did to our eldest sister and perhaps drop it," Lisa explained.

"She's right dudes," Luna agreed. "I don't think we should tease Lincoln, especially if it might be serious."

"And besides, I am in the middle of continuing to repair Lori's cell phone battery," Lisa retorted. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to working on it."

Lisa then went back into her room as the other siblings shrugged their shoulders and went back to their rooms, while Leni peeked from her creaked opened door and was concern for Lincoln and worried that Lori might hurt him.

 _I sure hope that Lori doesn't hurt Linky and turn him into a human pretzel._ Leni thought to herself as Lincoln went downstairs…

* * *

Once Lincoln got downstairs, he then asked Lori.

"What is it that you want me to do Lori?" He asked as he faced the living room.

"It's simple Linc," Lori directed his attention to the video game console. "I'd like you to play some video games with me for a bit, until Mom and Dad get home, since we did everything we already had to do."

Lincoln grew wide eyed at what Lori just told him.

 _So that's what she meant…_

"Yes Lori. I would love to do that with you," Lincoln exclaimed excitedly as he rushed over to the couch.

"I knew you would little bro," Lori patted him on the head as she hands him a video game controller. "You ready to play Lincy?"

"You bet I am Lor," Lincoln shouted in excitement. "Let's start!"

"You got it bud," Lori said as they then started to play Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter XXIV, which was the same game they tried playing that one time before their father found his golf club dented up. They were having fun and they didn't care who won or lost, but they were enjoying themselves.

* * *

While that was happening, Leni was actually concerned for Lincoln's well-being. As a result, she sneakily left her room with Lily in her hands and went to the stairs to take a peek from above.

 _I wonder what Lori is doing to Linky…_ She looked and then saw it for herself. _Huh?_

To her complete surprise, she saw that Lori wasn't hurting Lincoln. Instead, they were playing video games together, and they were laughing and having a good time doing so. Seeing this caused Leni to smile. She may not be the brightest of the Loud sisters, but she was also the kindest and sweetest sister, and because of that, it touched her heart to see her only brother and her roommate doing something together and having fun with it. This moment to the ditzy sister was really heartwarming.

 _Awwww… Linky and Lori are actually having fun together._ Leni thought to herself. _It's so sweet to see my roommate and my little brother spending time together and enjoying themselves while Lori is going without her phone. I guess I should leave them alone to have fun._

With that thought in mind, Leni went back to her room with Lily in her hands as Lori and Lincoln continued to play video games together while waiting for their parents to get back…

* * *

Eventually, it was about 9 o'clock at night as the parents finally made it back home and Lori and Lincoln noticed the headlights through the front door.

"Looks like Mom and Dad are home," Lori exclaimed.

"Yup, and we did a good job tonight," Lincoln sounded proud. "We kept the house from turning into rubble, we made sure we cleaned up after supper, and we didn't damage Dad's golf club this time."

"Yeah," Lori laughed for a second. "Not to mention I locked the door and I made sure Cliff used the litter box."

"You got me there Lori," Lincoln chuckle too. "This ought to be good."

It was then their parents approached the front door and unlocked it and entered.

"Oh good, so they did lock it up this time," Lynn Senior said to himself before announcing. "KIDS, WE'RE HOME!"

"Hey Mom and Dad," Lincoln and Lori said together.

"Well what is this, are you two behaving," Rita asked. "Better yet, are the others behaving like they should be?"

"Yeah. They are in their room doing their own stuff," Lori exclaimed. "I decided to spend some time with my little brother and play some video games with him."

"And everything was handled since Lori was in charge," Lincoln added.

"Well that's sweet that you two are getting along," Rita remarked.

"And oh goodness. My golf club was not damaged this time," Lynn Senior let out a sigh of relief at seeing his golf club remained untouched.

They then got settled for the night as the other sisters upstairs were informed of their arrival and they got ready for bed, while Lincoln and Lori decided that they had enough video games now as they turned the console and the TV off and decided to head upstairs for the night…

* * *

Eventually, Lori and Lincoln were just about ready to go to bed as Lori got her brother's attention.

"Well Lincoln, I really had a lot of fun with you playing video games tonight," Lori admitted. "I can't remember the last time I ever had that much fun before."

"Neither can I," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "And I definitely had fun with you as well Lori."

"Well, I'm beat," Lori yawned and stretched. "I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Same here sis," Lincoln yawned too as he was about ready to go to sleep.

"Have a goodnight Lincoln," Lori said while approached her room and opening her door.

"Goodnight Lori," Lincoln said back to her while opening up his door and entering his room. Lori then closed her door and Lincoln closed his door as the both of them went into their separate beds and went to sleep for the night, as Leni was smiling in her sleeping, recalling Lori and Lincoln spending time together as the night went by…

* * *

Thursday and Friday eventually went by like nothing as Lori continued to cope through her Nomophobia by spending time with her brother. On Thursday, Lori offered to bring Lincoln and go with him to a place he wanted to go. Lori had asked Lincoln if he would accompany her to go to Dairyland and Game N Grub, which were two locations along with an unrevealed third option that Lincoln wanted him and his sisters to go to as part of their sibling meetings, and from that time, the sisters denied going to those places (along with the unrevealed option) and instead decided to go to the mall. Lincoln was taken aback when Lori offered to go to those places with him, but then grew excited. He had informed her that if they were heading to Dairyland, they should not go on the Milk Shaker, since Lincoln remembered the time he went there with Lana and went on that particular ride and, well…let's say that the result was rather disgusting. They also had fun at Game N Grub, which reminded Lincoln of the time he helped Lori by getting her a job there in order to get that expensive dress she wanted to wear to that Friday night dance with Bobby. It would appear that Lori was at her nicest that day, even though Lincoln started taking advantage of it to impress someone who was a big jerk, which was all for two tickets for himself and Clyde. Despite this, the two of them had fun on Thursday.

As far as Friday was concerned, Lincoln really has taken notice of how nice Lori has gotten with him. Not once did she kick him out of the bathroom, push him off the couch to watch what she wanted on TV, snap at him for doing something stupid or minor, and she also didn't call him 'twerp' at all. Also, all the encounters they had that day were all friendly and had no hint of malice, or meanness. He also noticed Lori had also stopped calling her other sisters twerps, not being mean to them, and has hardly gotten mad at the twins for an accident that they had no control over. Lincoln assumed that because she hasn't had her phone on her, she hasn't been mean to any of her sisters and felt like she really did need to defrag from her phone and give it a rest. Needless to say, Lincoln was all too satisfied that his entire family was balanced and not going out of control.

* * *

It was now Friday night, and Lori said goodnight to her brother and vice versa before Lincoln turned in for the night while Lori entered her room and saw that Leni was still getting ready for bed. Lori had put her PJs on while Leni smiled at her, happy that she has been coping around her lost phone.

"So I think you are handling this far better than I thought," Leni remarked getting Lori's attention. "I also, like noticed that you have been spending time with Linky."

Lori looked shocked at what Leni said as the latter grinned widely.

"Don't pretend I don't know Lori, I've seen you too hang out and get along with each other," Leni remarked.

Lori sighed and then confessed.

"Yes. I have been getting along with Lincoln lately and being nicer to the others," Lori revealed. "But I'm trying to make amends for a lot of the horrible stuff that I have done."

"Like, what do you mean?"

"I literally mean that I have been a bully in the past and I often acted bossy to get what I wanted," Lori cried. "And Lincoln got the worst of it. I want our only brother to know that I'm sorry that I've been a horrible sister to him in the past. I was a horrible person to him."

Leni felt like assuring her and said.

"Lori like, you are not a horrible sister. You're a wonderful sister," Leni told her. "You are totes the best roommate I could ever ask for. I don't think you are a horrible sister to Linky or any of us."

"But I've done some horrible stuff," Lori interjected. "I literally was a huge jerk back then."

"And you made Lincoln feel better by being nicer to him right," Leni questioned as Lori nodded yes. "Then like, your totes good with making it up to Lincoln. He's the best brother we ever had and I don't think we could ask for a better brother than him, especially since none of the stores in the mall actually sell brothers."

Lori sighed as she thought about that (except for the last part which she disregarded).

"I know that Leni," Lori said. "I just really want to apologize to him for all the awful and horrible stuff I've done to him in the past. I want him to forgive me for all the terrible abuse I put him through over the years."

"Then by all means do so Lori," Leni assured her. "You're like, the oldest sister in this family. Since that's the case, you totes got this sis, and I know you can apologize to him and make up for some of the mean stuff you did to him in the past."

Lori had tears dripping down her face as she remembered that horrible stuff she did to Lincoln, but she managed to wipe them away.

"Thanks for that Leni," Lori gave her roommate a genuine smile. "I really do appreciate your help, although I still feel bad about some of the other stuff I did, such as the time I sabot…er I mean, messed up your driving test and made you fail. I don't know if you're still mad about that."

Leni looked wide eyed, but decided to wave it off.

"Lori, that was ages ago. Like I actually forgot about that until you brought it up just now," Leni admitted. "I'm not mad at you since I'm not the sister to hold some hatred towards you for something you did, and I'm pretty sure Linky won't hold some hatred towards you either. I promise that when you talk to him about it, it'll be fine. Just trust me."

Lori smiled once again. Her ditzy roommate had just given her advice.

 _For someone who is as bright as a rock, there are times where Leni does know what she's talking about._ Lori thought to herself. _Not to mention she has the biggest heart in this family._

Lori then went and hugged Leni and thanked her.

"Thank you for this Leni," Lori spoke. "This really does help."

Leni returned the hug by responding.

"You are welcome Lori. I am here for all of my siblings when they need someone to talk to," Leni exclaimed.

Lori smiled towards her as she then said.

"I do love you Leni, literally."

"And I like, love you too sis." Leni responded. "Now let's get some sleep. I totes need to rest my eyelid thingies."

"Yeah good idea Leni," Lori yawned as they separated and went to their respective beds. "Have a good night Leni."

"Good night Lori," Leni said afterwards as the light was turned off. They then decided to go to sleep, as Lori was wondering what was the announcement the parents had to make with their kids, which was something that they would find out first thing tomorrow.

For now, the Loud kids were asleep and would find out what the announcement is tomorrow, unaware of the surprise that was in store for all 11 of them…

* * *

 **END OF PART 4…**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! IT'S STILL LONG, BUT I DO HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT SO FAR!**

 **I AM ACTUALLY IMPRESSED WITH THE POPULARITY THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN AND I'M THRILLED ABOUT HOW OTHERS FEEL ABOUT THIS STORY!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE LOUD PARENTS REVEAL A SPECIAL SURPRISE TO THE LOUD SIBLINGS, SOME EXCITING STUFF WILL OCCUR, AND LORI AND LINCOLN WILL SPEND SOME MORE TIME TOGETHER! HOW WILL THIS GO? WHAT IS THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT GOING TO BE? AND HOW IS LORI HOLDING UP WITHOUT HER PHONE EXACTLY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE REST AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	5. A Loud Family Camping Weekend

**Alright now readers! Here's part 5 to this story!**

 **Now I don't have much to say for this chapter, aside from this; for this chapter, the Loud parents make an announcement, a family road trip is made for the weekend, and a lot of other stuff will be shown. How will this turn out for them? How will Lori take it? Find out now!**

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY AT THE LOUD RESIDENCE:**

It was now a gorgeous Saturday morning in the Loud House as the siblings were getting ready to start the day. They then remembered that their parents had an important announcement that they had to give to them, so they couldn't let that one slip. After they all got up and were getting ready to go downstairs, the parents were heard hollering for them within the living room.

"Children?! Could you please come down to the living room," They said. "We want to give the special and important announcement now!"

Wondering what the news was, the Loud siblings took deep breathes and went downstairs and headed straight for the living room, where the parents were standing in front of the TV. The 11 kids decided to take a seat on the couch and wondered what their parents wanted to tell them.

"Yes?" The 11 of them asked in curiosity. It was Lynn Sr. who decided to speak first after clearing his throat.

"Girls, and Lincoln, your mother and I have been talking lately," Lynn Senior started. "And we have begun to realize that we have never get to spend time together as a family."

"So your father and I have talked and we have made the discussion on us doing something together," Rita stated. "We have a very special trip for all of us."

"That's right," Lynn Senior made the reveal. "This weekend we are going to be spending time together at a camping ground together."

The kids gasped in surprise as Lincoln then asked.

"We're spending our weekend at a camping ground?"

"That's right sweetie, and we already made the arraignments for the place. So we are all set," Rita said.

"Like, where are we going to exactly," Leni questioned in confusion.

"We're literally not going to Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds again are we," Lori asked with annoyance.

All the girls showed irritation while Lincoln started to cringe, remembering the last time he and his sisters went there.

"Dudes, I don't want to go there again," Luna stated. "That place wasn't awesome at all."

"I totes agree with that," Leni agreed.

"Yeah, the bears always stole our food," Lynn added.

"And we had to poop in the woods," Lana said before saying with a smile. "Which was the only thing I liked about it."

"And the Dipterum Culicidae; aka mosquitoes were the size of Mustelas Nivalis; aka weasels," Lisa explain while including the actual names that the others would understand.

"And then there was the scary hill people that hid in the trees the last time we went there," Lincoln cried in fear.

"Don't forget the bees," Luan spoke. "They left a bunch of bee stings and they wouldn't mind their own _beeswax."_

"Not to mention the last time we went there, we had Lincoln go through so much suffering and pain and torture in order to have us be satisfied with the entire experience," Lola stated before adding. "Although he did kind of deserved it for taking advantage of us in order to decide if we should have went to either Aloha Beach or Dairy Land."

"That was the most torture I ever went through," Lincoln shivered. "I worked myself to the point of exhaustion that by the time it was over, I was drop dead tired from it all."

 _Although I did choose to do that for them to make them feel satisfied._ He kept that thought to himself.

"Aw don't worry about it Lincoln," Lori comforted him. "We wouldn't put you through that torture again a second time."

"Yeah, and besides, we're not going to Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds," Rita revealed.

The siblings sighed in relief at that one, before Lana then asked.

"So are we going to spend it at Grand Venture State Park then?"

"Oh, we're going there!? In that case, I like, totes better prepare to see Pop-Pop," Leni got all giddy at that. "I hope we get to see him there after what had happened last time."

The others groaned at that, and they knew what she meant as Lincoln spoke.

"Leni, I told you before. It's a _geyser_ that was there, not a _geezer_ ," Lincoln told her.

"That would be accurate," Lisa explained. "Not to mention the last time we went there, everything that was encountered was falsely inaccurate, inadequate and highly unpredicable to what info we have gotten that day."

"Yeah don't remind me about that," Lincoln shivered.

"Kids, we aren't going to the Grand Venture State Park either," Lynn Senior revealed, which got the kids even more confused.

"Well where are we going to then," Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Honey, do you still have the brochure with you," Lynn Senior asked his wife.

"Sure I do dear," Rita then searched through her purse and then found the brochure they were looking for. "Here it is."

They then showed it to their kids and on the front it said 'MAPLE PINES FOREST PARK GETAWAY'.

"Maple Pines Forest Park Getaway?" The Loud Siblings read it in confusing, having never heard of the place before.

"Yeah kids. It's a place we never been to before, but we found out it is the perfect place to spend time together this weekend and it's much better than Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds and Grand Venture State Park," Lynn Senior explained. "The drive is only 90 minutes away and it's to the north of here, and there are a whole lot of fun activities including fishing, canoeing, swimming, hiking, camping, and so much more. Oh, before I forget, we rented a cabin for the weekend and we'll be coming back home Sunday night."

"Oh and a forewarning; the place doesn't have any Wi-Fi signals at all since it's a family getaway place," Rita warned the kids. "So you'll have to make do without having to make calls or text on your cell phones while we are there."

Most of the siblings were a little worried about that while Lori didn't seem bothered by it this time around.

 _Eh, I literally don't mind._ Lori thought with confidence. _My phone isn't working anyway, and besides, this could be the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Lincoln and hopefully apologize to him for how I treated him in the past…_

As Lori kept that to herself, the others were wondering when they were leaving for that location. It was then Lynn Sr. spoke.

"Well pack your bags with your essentials. We are leaving as soon as we have everything we need to bring this weekend all packed up and ready to go. DISMISSED!"

The minute that was said did the 11 kids head upstairs to pack up their essentials that they'll need while the parents decided to finish packing their own stuff as well.

Back upstairs, while the others were packing their stuff, Lisa was shown with one of her suitcases as she remarked.

"It's a good thing that I have this On-the-Go Cell Phone repairing kit on hand in case something like this would come up," Lisa remarked with a metallic suitcase with the tools for repairing a cell phone battery in her hands. Lisa then grabbed Lori's cell phone and the battery and put it in the suitcase as well and she finished packing up the rest of the stuff she needed shortly afterwards…

* * *

After the packing was completed, the siblings and the parents put all of the suitcases and stuff into the trunk of the van before closing it. Once that was done, Lynn Sr. got into the driver's seat while Rita got into the passenger's seat while the siblings got into the van, with Lily already strapped to her baby seat in the front right behind the driver's seat. Lincoln then went and claimed the Sweet Spot, and the others decided not to interject with his decision, not after what happened the last time they fought over a car seat. The other siblings decided to claim their own seats in the van as they got in. Once Lincoln got comfortable in his seat, Lori then went and cleared her throat before getting Lincoln's attention.

"Excuse me Lincoln?"

Lincoln saw his eldest sister giving him a slight hopeful look, and was wondering what she wanted, so he decided to ask.

"What's up Lori?"

"Hey Lincoln, I just want to know, is it alright if I sit next to you during this road trip," Lori asked. "I literally would love to keep you company during this road trip."

Lincoln was awfully hesitant at first, for he knew that Lori has the habit of getting car sick during these trips and has often puked on top of him in the past. However, considering Lori doesn't have a phone to take pictures of the barf with, and the fact that he noticed that she has been acting nicer to him and wouldn't intentionally puke on him at this point, Lincoln felt that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for his eldest sister to sit next to him. Letting out a sigh, he finally answered.

"Sure Lori, you can sit next to me during this trip," Lincoln said getting Lori to smile. "But please promise me you won't barf on me when you get carsick, okay?"

"No worries little bro, I got a barf bag this time around," Lori showed him a barf bag. "That way I won't puke on you or on any of our other sisters."

"That's great to hear," Lincoln gave a thumbs up and gave her the signal to come in and sit next to him. Once she did, she got comfortable next to Lincoln. "You comfy in that spot?"

"You bet I am Linc," She exclaimed.

"Okay, has everyone claimed their spots in Vanzilla," Lynn Senior asked the kids.

From a good view of it all, we see all the kids in their own spots. In the far back of the van were Lola and Lana as they felt it would be good to stay in the back of the van. Right in front of them was Lynn near the right window, Lucy in the center, and Lisa was on the end of the seat on the left. In front of them was the Sweet Spot that Lincoln was sitting in and he was accompanied by Lori, who wanted to sit next to him. In front of them was Leni near the right window, Luna was in the center, and Luan was at the end of the seat on the left side. Lastly, in the front seat of the car behind the drivers seat was Lily, all strapped up to her baby car seat as she had the seat to herself this time around.

"Yes dad," All of them spoke together in unison.

"Alright, we can shove off," Lynn Senior started the van. "We can stop to get us some breakfast first and then we can take the 90 minute drive to the Maple Pines Forest Park Getaway!"

"Alright!" The kids cheered at that.

"Well, let's shove off," Rita exclaimed.

It was then the whole family got a move on as the van then left the parking lot, with all the doors locked in the house as they then drove out of there, helping themselves to some breakfast first before heading to the Maple Pines Forest Park Getaway afterwards…

* * *

After treating themselves to breakfast, the Loud Family was now heading on to the Maple Pines Forest Park Getaway, where the kids were thinking to themselves how this experience will turnout. Lori on the other hand was getting a little bored even though Lincoln was keeping her company.

"Okay. I don't think I have said this already, but I am literally bored," Lori groaned.

"Yeah, are we there yet," Lana asked.

"Lana, we're not doing this again after what happened during the trip to the Grand Venture State Park. Do you understand," Lynn Sr. informed her.

"Sorry daddy," Lana apologized.

"I'm still bored though," Lori sighed. "I literally have nothing to do."

"Aw don't be too upset Lori," Lincoln assured her, touching her arm in comfort. "It might be boring, but at least you have me to keep you company for this trip."

"That's true Lincoln," Lori had a smile on her face as she rubbed his head. "I do love you Lincoln."

"Yeah," Lincoln responded. "I love you too Lori."

The other girls were awing at this.

"Now that's what I'd like to call awesome dudes," Luna remarked.

"I take it that you are doing so much better with coping with the Nomophobia business better than any of us anticipated, is that correct," Lisa questioned.

"Yeah," Lori nodded. "I've been doing _other_ stuff to keep me occupied."

"Well like, it's still totes sweet that you have been nicer to us lately," Leni remarked. "And it's so adorable that you are willing to spend some time with Linky, something that you hardly did before."

"I know Leni," Lori nodded. "It's great to be able to spend some time with our only brother."

"Aww, that's what I like to hear dearie," Rita commented. "It's very nice that you have been getting along with Lincoln Lori."

"Yeah. There's nothing better than spending some family together and getting along perfectly," Lynn Senior said in agreement.

"So anyway kids, what do you want to do while we're heading to the Maple Pines Forest Park Getaway?" Rita questioned which got the other siblings wondering what to do.

It was then Lana had the perfect idea.

"I got an idea," Lana took out a box that she had on her. "Want to see my very special booger collection?"

This got the other siblings to cringe as Lola retorted.

"Ew! Gross Lana! We don't want to see your stupid disgusting booger collection," Lola spat in disgust.

"You're still special to me Lucky B," Lana rubbed the box like it was her most prized possession.

It was then Lynn had an idea as she waved her hands in excitement as she then shouted.

"I know what we can all do," Lynn then got out a football and exclaimed. "How about we play some _FOOTBALL_!?"

 **"NO FOOTBALL IN VANZILLA!"** Everyone shouted at Lynn all together in aggravation.

"Dang it," Lynn snapped her fingers in defeat. "It was worth a shot."

It was then Lucy started speaking.

"I know what we can do," She got out some rather familiar cards. "I still have my deck of fortune telling cards on me if you guys want to do that."

This got Lincoln to shrink his pupils in fear as he suddenly screamed.

 **"NO LUCY! NOT THE FORTUNE TELLING CARDS! NOT AGAIN!"** Lincoln noticed that his sisters were giving him an awkward look as he cleared his throat and reiterated. "Uh, what I meant was, please don't do the fortune telling cards again. You remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah Lucy, the last time you read those cards to us, you got Lincoln all paranoid that something bad would happen to him," Lori came to Lincoln's aid. "Not only that, but he literally didn't get to have fun with the rest of us."

"There's also the fact that you're ridiculous superstitious fortune telling cards had led me to a false accusation of making an amazing scientific discovery," Lisa spoke afterwards. "I don't have any hopes of having a repeat of the whole 'Dowl' misunderstanding all over again, because that's one less aggravation I'd like to have this time around."

"Yeah, what we're saying Lucy, is its best if we skip the cards this time around," Lori exclaimed.

"Sigh," Lucy then put the cards away. "If you say so…"

Once Lucy put the cards away, Leni then came up with an idea and got hyped.

"Oh! Oh! I know of a game we can play that I just remembered forgetting some time ago and it came back to me!"

The siblings looked at her in curiosity as Leni then said.

"Let's play the game I SPY! Where I spy something of a certain color and you guys have to guess what it is," Leni exclaimed. "And trust me. Like, I'm totes an expert on this game! You ready?"

The others sighed in exaggeration as Leni cheered.

"Great! Let's start! Alright, I spy with my little eye, something…" Leni then caught her attention to Lincoln and then said. "…Orange!"

Lincoln noticed her attention was towards her. As a result, he sighed and then wondered.

"Would it happen to be my T-Shirt Leni," Lincoln asked unenthusiastically.

"Dang it Linky," Leni complained. "How did you know!?"

"Lucky guess," Lincoln deadpanned.

"Okay. Let me try it again! Now, I spy with my little eye, something…" She then caught her attention to Lori this time and saw what she was wearing. "…Light Blue!"

Lori noticed this and then sighed afterward.

"Let me guess Leni, it happens to be my tanktop you're talking about," Lori asked, sounding also unenthusiastic.

"O-M-Gosh Lori, you are so right," Leni snapped her fingers. "How did you know it was your tanktop?"

"It was a lucky guess Leni," Lori deadpanned.

"Alright, third times a charm, even though I'm not wearing a lucky charm at all," Leni then spoke again. "Okay, I spy with my little eye, something…" Leni then took a look at the car seat and then finished. "…Cushiony!"

Lincoln and Lori both realized what she was talking about. As a result they sighed and asked her.

"Are you talking about the car seat Leni?" They still didn't sound amused at all.

"Dang it! It's like, you two are totes pros at this game," Leni cried out. "Like, how did you know all this!?"

"Eh, it was literally a lucky guess," Lincoln and Lori found themselves deadpanning at the same time as they then looked at each other in surprise by that. Afterwards, the two of them started laughing in enjoyment, as they were actually having fun with this and Lori felt that maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Luan took notice of them laughing and decided to seize the opportunity.

"I hear you two laughing. You think that's funny, I got a joke that you'll enjoy," Luan cleared her throat as the laughing ceased. "Now, ahem, why did we run out of firewood? Because some woodchucks decided to _chuck_ away all our _wood!_ Hahaha! Get it?"

"That was actually a good one Luan," Lynn Senior complimented.

Everyone else groaned at that one joke that Luan came up with.

"Well, that was really...something dudes," Luna stated.

"Yeah. This felt more like a time filler than anything," Lucy spoke. "Just some way to make the chapter a bit…longer…"

"Guys, let's not break the fourth wall right now," Lincoln informed them. "We have to think of something else we could do."

The others started thinking as Luna then came up with an idea.

"I GOT IT!" Luna revealed her idea. "What this road trip calls for is some Road Trip Tunes!"

Luna then cleared her throat and begun to sing.

 _"I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL!_ ** _SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX BABY!"_**

 **"LUNA!"** Lisa screamed, getting Luna to stop. "Although I'm pretty sure your road trip singing could be something that we could benefit from during this whole scenario we're going through, may I remind you about my personal Tinnitus problem I've had the last time I had to deal with your singing?"

"Oh right," Luna flustered in embarrassment, having forgotten about that. "Sorry about that sis."

"Eh, it's no harm done," Lisa shrugged her shoulders.

"Well what should we do then," Lola questioned. "We ran out of stuff to do, and there's no way I'm going to look at Lana's disgusting booger collection!"

"They are not disgusting Lola!" Lana countered.

"But they are," Lola snorted in retaliation.

"Poo Poo," Lily spoke.

"Yeah Lily. We should figure out something to do that won't be a problem to us," Lincoln understood what his baby sister was saying somehow. "But what should it be?"

The others were thinking on what to do. It was then Lisa had the perfect solution.

"Hmm…perhaps this might be the perfect opportunity to be able to give one of my infamous lectures and explanations of the area that is surrounding us currently, among other stuff." Lisa exclaimed.

The others groaned, as they knew that it was going to be a while before Lisa was done with her explanations that she was about to give during this car trip…

* * *

Time had passed by as Lisa was continuing her explanations, for she already had given her lecture on how fast the vehicle was moving in terms of velocity variables, and was now discussing about what was around them outside, while we see Lori looking a little pale in the face as she looked like she was going to vomit.

"…and on our left side, we are passing by a enormous field of Poaceae; street name grass which appears to be harbored by herds of Bos Taurus, Ovis Aries, Capra Aegagrus Hircus, Sus Scrofa Domesticus, Equus Ferus Caballus, and Gallus Gallus Domesticus or as you would normally call them; cattle, sheep, goats, domestic pigs, horses and chickens respectively," Lisa continued her explanation while they passed by the following herds of animals listed already. "And then on the right side, we happen to have-"

 **"CARSICK!"** Lori suddenly screamed, stopping Lisa before grabbing that barf bag and started puking into it, which got the siblings concerned.

"Lori?" Lincoln sounded at unease at seeing her puke.

"Oh bro. Lori's called the Princess of Puke for a reason dude," Luna explained to her.

"I know that Luna," Lincoln understood what she meant by that.

Minutes later, Lori finally stopped puking and pulled away from the bag. Afterwards, she started panting heavily, trying to regain her breath after that.

"Hey Lori, are you going to be okay?" Lincoln asked in concern. At the same time, he tried patting and rubbing her back to hopefully help her with the situation she was in.

"Huff…oh…I…think I should literally be…ahem, alright," Lori regained her breath and looked at Lincoln. "Thank you for that Lincy, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime sis," Lincoln responded, as he stopped patting her back. "Anytime."

She then gave him a genuine smile as a result while thinking to herself.

 _Wow. Lincoln really is the greatest brother we could ask for._ She thought. _He is literally the best brother anyone could ask for and I could never ask for another brother over him._

It gave her all the more reason to apologize to him for all the abuse she put him through, but she just couldn't do it…not yet.

It was then Leni decided to speak.

"Well like, its totes great that you're not actually sick Lori," Leni said. "Because then we couldn't have fun without you, and someone would have to take care of you and help you get better."

"Well, I'm not sick Leni," Lori informed her. "So don't worry."

"Okay." Leni smiled like a goofball as a result.

"Alright kids, try to keep your enthusiasm in, because we are almost to our destination," Rita exclaimed.

"Yeah, it'll only be a little bit longer until we're there," Lynn Senior spoke after. "Just a little more time..."

"Okay," The kids said as the trip was to last a little while longer, and they have known that they'll be there soon…

* * *

After what seemed to be a good amount of time, they finally made it to their destination as they saw the big sign in front that said 'Maple Pines Forest Park Getaway' right on the front.

"Well guys, we're finally here," Lynn Sr. said to his family.

"Yay!" The kids cheered in relief as they entered the place and pulled to a parking lot.

"Now look kids, we're going to be going to the cabin in a little bit," Their father explained. "So until then, your mother and I check into the booth and then we'll start taking part in activities that they have in this place."

"Oh yeah, and we'll be having lunch here too in case any of you are hungry at all," Their mother added as they got out of the van and started standing on the ground again.

The others nodded, which was a sign that they were almost ready to eat some lunch as they took a look around the place a little.

"You know guys, I certainly hope that we don't encounter bears here," Lynn stated. "Last thing I want is for one to steal our food."

"Highly unlikely if I may add," Lisa stated. "According to the many signs in this park that I have taken notice of and have skimmed through, there aren't any bears present in this place, therefore making any and all rumors of bears being harbored in this forest to be 100% false."

"Well I hope we can run into a raccoon that I could take back to the house," Lana exclaimed.

"I think we deal with enough raccoons already back at our house Lana," Lincoln exclaimed.

"Yeah. Raccoons are literally trash bandits," Lori stated. "We deal with them all the time!"

"Alright kids. Now that we're here, what do you say we go on ahead and check in, eat lunch and then have some family fun together?" Lynn Senior asked.

"Yeah," The Loud children said as Rita grabbed a hold of Lily and had her in her hands.

"You ready to have some fun Linc," Lori asked her only brother.

"You bet I am Lori," Lincoln grinned.

"That's what I like to hear bro," Lori smirked as they then went to check in, have lunch and then have some family fun afterwards…

* * *

Sometime later, after checking in the booth and receiving the key to their private cabin, and after they had eaten some lunch since the Loud Siblings were actually hungry, the family decided to take part in several of the fun and exciting activities, and the first thing they had in mind was fishing, which they all agreed on. The Loud Siblings and the parents thought it was best to split up into groups, but they didn't happen to go on their own. We are currently focused on a boat that had Lincoln on it, as he was accompanied by Lori and Leni, who were sharing the same boat together. It was clear that Lincoln was having some trouble putting the worm onto the hook as he was making some grunting noise by doing so.

"Ugh come on," Lincoln groaned. "Stupid worm. Why can't I do this?"

Fortunately for him, Lori had seen him having trouble as she decided to help him.

"Whoa whoa. Hold on there Lincoln," Lori stopped him. "Let me show you how it's done."

She took the rod and the worm and showed Lincoln how to do it the right way. Lincoln looked shocked at how she did it as she gave him the rod back.

"Wow Lori. That was amazing," Lincoln complimented. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it buddy," Lori spoke. "I don't normally admit this Linc, but Dad showed me how to do that. Back when I was your age."

"He did," Lincoln was surprised. "Wow!"

"Uh like, I know they aren't us, but does this totes hurts the worms," Leni had a concerned tone in her voice. "I mean it's not like they're spiders and they seems harmless. Could this get them hurt?"

"Oh Leni, I don't think it hurts them. You see, their biology anatomy is…well, it's rather complicated," Lincoln said. "That's something Lisa could explain. But the point is, they function to that differently than we can."

"Oh. I think I got it Linky." Leni started to understand it.

It was then a nearby voice shouted.

"DUDE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

The voice belonged to Luna as she was with Lana and Luan. It appears that Lana was trying to eat the worms again and Luna wasn't thrilled about it.

"Aw come on Luna," Lana cried out. "I love eating worms!"

"But these are for the fishes sis," Luna explained. "Your not suppose to be eating them."

"I can't help it," Lana said. "They are so good, not to mention they are high in proteins!"

"Yeah, no, these are for fishing," Luna insisted.

"Then what am I going to go with?" Lana asked.

"Here Lana. Why don't you have some of my Gummy Worms," Luan showed her the gummy worms. "These might be satisfying for you."

"Really?! I would love them!" Lana squealed.

"Yup. You betcha, and best of all, they are very gummy-tacular! Get it?" Luan cracked a pun.

They sighed as Lana helped herself to some gummy worms as Lincoln and his two oldest sisters watched this before deciding to fish with the worms that were on their hooks.

The moment the three of them cast their lures into the water did they hear a motor running nearby as someone was heard shouting.

"WHOOP WHOOP! MAKE WAY! FISHING CHAMPION COMING THROUGH!"

The voice belonged to none other than Lynn who was riding with Lisa in a boat with a motor attached to it (courtesy of Lisa) as it was shown that they had already caught a ton of fish. Everyone in the area (Lucy was with Lynn Sr., while Lola was with Rita and Lily) jaw dropped at this. Lynn looked like she became a crowning champion, bearing the cocky grin and standing in a proud stance while Lisa looked like she made an amazing discovery. Lincoln then decided to speak.

"Lynn?! Lisa!? How did you catch all of those fishes!?"

Lisa then decided to speak up.

"Allow me to explain it to you dear brother," Lisa then explained. "It's quite simple. See, after making some observations, and making the correct hypothesis, from studying the speed and acceleration of the water flowing, the density and depths of the water, the velocity that the fish travel by, the amount of fish that they come in, and from examining their swimming patterns and figuring out where they would swim next, well, Lynn our sporty sister and I were able to figure out how to catch them and then Lynn was the one to haul in the fish on my mark and with a large amount of success and my prediction was 100% accurate."

"Yeah, and it seems like we caught the most fishes in the lake! BEAT THAT DUDES!" Lynn started boasting. "LYNN-ER LYNN-ER CHICKEN DINNER!"

"Uh, are we having chicken or salmon for dinner tonight?" Leni questioned.

"Well it's nothing to brag about, but it comes in both of our favors," Lisa exclaimed. "I get to take one of these fishes house in order to observe it and study the Marine Biology on it."

"And it looks like Lynn is the champion at something once again," Lynn bragged. "YEAH! I WIN AT FISHING! I WIN AT FISHING!"

Lincoln was getting a little annoyed by that as he gritted his teeth. Lori was able to talk to him before he exploded.

"Now Linc, cool down a little," Lori then reminded him. "Let me remind you that fishing is not a competition. What Lynn believes in withstanding. It's about having fun."

"Yeah. You're right Lori," Lincoln settled down. "I'm sorry that I nearly exploded a moment ago."

"No worries little bro, I would have exploded too if I had to deal with that," Lori assured him. "Now let's have fun with fishing."

"Yeah!"

They then continued fishing, not caring how many fishes they could haul up, but by just having fun with doing it and it lasted for a good hour or so…

* * *

After they spent the next hour fishing and then moved onto canoeing (with the same teams that were formed from fishing) the Louds decided it was now best to go swimming for a bit. They were in their swim suits as they were enjoying themselves as a family.

"WHO WANTS TO CHICKEN FIGHT?!" Lynn let out a battle cry.

"But we don't have any chickens to fight with," Leni sounded confused.

"No Leni. She meant actually play fighting in the water," Lincoln explained to her.

"Oh," Leni said.

As Lincoln and Lori were having fun splashing each other in the water, Luan approached Leni and then spoke to her.

"Hey Leni," Luan started. "Marco!"

"Marco?"

"No your suppose to say Polo!"

"Wait, who's Polo, and who's Marco again?" Leni looked confused as Luan started to get annoyed.

"Ugh! _I'm_ Marco, and _you're_ Polo." Luan explained with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Oh no! If you're Marco, then where's Luan? Better question, if I'm Polo, then where is Leni? Could they be...OH NO!" Leni screamed in hysterics. "LENI AND LUAN ARE LOST FOREVER! **I NEVER GOT TO SAY BYE TO EITHER OF THEM!** ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

Everyone face palmed at Leni's confused interpretation as she thought Leni and Luan were gone forever.

"Nevermind. Forget it Leni," Luan groan in annoyance, as she turned away and left. "I'm going to play with Lana instead!"

"Oh. So Marco and Polo never existed?" Leni was convinced.

That was answered with yet another face palm as Luan decided to play with Lana instead. Lincoln and Lori shook their heads at this.

"Note to self Lori; never play Marco Polo with Leni," Lincoln informed. "She'll never understand it."

"Got that right bro," Lori agreed. "All it'll lead to is more confusion, more headaches, and a whole bunch of stress."

"I'll say."

The family continued to enjoy their time in the water as time passed forward…

* * *

Sometime later, the family was now hiking through the woods as they were all enjoying the fresh air and the wide open space around them.

"Ah, this fresh air actually feels good for some reason," Lincoln exclaimed.

"Oh hey dear brother, before it slips my mind, I think you might want to use some of this," Lisa got his attention as she got out bug spray. "This bug spray is something that you should use to keep bugs from biting you, especially mosquitoes. Goodness knows what kind of disease these diseased-carrying pests could be infected with. It's better to be safe than come down with some virus carried by a bug."

Lincoln initially balked at Lisa's request, feeling that it was another one of her experiments that she has decide to test on one of her siblings and felt that Lincoln was going to be the next test subject. Lisa took notice of this and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Lincoln. If this were one of my latest experiments, I would have shown more pride in doing so, but unfortunately that's not the case this time," Lisa exclaimed. "This is the stuff our mother had packed for us for this trip, and it's a good idea to use it."

"Well if you say so Lisa," Lincoln then proceeded to spray it all over himself and make sure he was completely covered up with the stuff.

"There. Now you should be alright," Lisa took the stuff back and pocketed it. "Now let's go. We don't want to be left behind by the others in our family!"

"Yeah, I gotcha there!"

They then ran to catch up with the others to not be left behind. Lori took notice that Lincoln caught up to them.

"What took you so long Lincoln," She questioned. "We nearly left you behind!"

"Oh. I had to take care of something for a second," Lincoln insisted.

"Well don't do that to me and the others again Linc," Lori told him. "I would have been _devastated_ if we had left you behind. I could _never_ wish that onto you Lincy."

"Thanks for being concerned."

"You're welcome Linc."

They then continued walking and hiking through the woods, enjoying each other's presence and having fun as a family, even Lori who was managing on having fun with her brother Lincoln, which was something that hasn't happened in forever. The Loud Family continued to have some fun taking part in the activities…

* * *

After a good fun filled day of fun, the Loud Family decided it was time to leave and head to the cabin. It was also shown that Lana was entrusted with one of the fishes that Lisa caught and keep it temporarily as a friend. The family was heading back to the van and had hopes on getting to the cabin. The siblings sat in the same seats that they sat in previously as Lincoln decided to speak to his oldest sibling.

"Well Lori, today has been a fun one, hasn't it?"

"It literally was Lincoln," Lori agreed. "I can't wait for us to get to the cabin. I'm literally wondering what it looks like on the inside."

"Same here. I wonder how big it could be to fit a family of 13 people," Lincoln wondered. "You would think that maybe it could be the size of a luxury cruise right?"

"Oh Lincoln you got me there," Lori laughed. "It'd be like we're on a family luxury cruise and there's enough room to fill all of us and more."

"You got that right sis," Lincoln snickered in response before stopping. "But seriously, I wonder how the rest of this weekend is going to turn out."

"Same here little bro," Lori agreed.

"I wonder if there's something we forget, and I wonder if they'll be something else that'll occur to test the relationship between us." Lincoln wondered some more.

"Yeah. We probably will," Lori stated.

 _It's settled! Tonight I shall finally make it my attempt and apologize to Lincoln for all the horrible mean stuff I did to him in the past, and that I'm sorry for all the suffering and abuse I put him through for years…_

Keeping that thought in mind, Lori sat next to Lincoln as the van then got started as the family then decided to head for the area that the cabin was in, unaware that not only will Lincoln and Lori will end up dealing with something, but Lincoln will be given an apology from his eldest sister later on tonight. For that matter, he'll have to wait for it and see for himself as the van drove off to the direction that the cabin was in…

* * *

 **END OF PART 5…**

 **YEAH, THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS TWO CHAPTERS, BUT IT'S STILL PRETTY LONG! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT THOUGH!**

 **YEAH, BY THE NEXT CHAPTER, LET'S JUST SAY THAT THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN LINCOLN AND LORI (SIBLING RELATED) WILL COME TO LIGHT AND GROW CLOSER TO EACH OTHER AS SIBLINGS THAN THEY DID IN THE PAST! HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE LOUD FAMILY HAS FORGOTTEN SOMETHING AND HAVE TO GO INTO A GAS STATION STORE, LINCOLN AND LORI WILL DEAL WITH SOMETHING IN SAID STORE, THE FAMILY GETS TO THE CABIN, AND LORI WILL APOLOGIZE TO LINCOLN FOR EVERY AWFUL THING SHE EVER DONE TO HIM IN THE PAST! HOW WILL THIS ALL GO FOR THE BOTH OF THEM? WHAT PROBLEM WILL THEY ENCOUNTER IN SAID STORE? AND HOW MANY BEDS ARE THERE TO SLEEP ON, AND WHAT ABOUT LINCOLN AND LORI? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU WISH, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, STAY TUNED FOR MORE, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	6. Apologies Made and Forgiven

**Well now readers, here is part 6 to this story!**

 **Now as far as this chapter is concern, there's not much to it, aside from the fact that the family gets to the cabin, after going to the local gas station store that Lincoln and Lori go into, encounter something, they check out the cabin, and later that night, Lori gets the courage to apologize to Lincoln for every horrible thing she has ever done to him. How will this go for them? What will Lincoln and Lori encounter in said store? What does the cabin look like? How many beds are there in the place? And how will Lori's apology to Lincoln go, will Lincoln actually hold a grudge against her? Find out now everyone!**

* * *

 **ON THE ROAD (IN VANZILLA):**

It was now close to evening as the Loud Family was on the road and they were heading to the cabin where they would be staying for the night. They were happy that they had a fun-filled day today and were looking forward to tomorrow too.

"Well guys, today has been an amazing day," Lincoln remarked to his sisters.

"You bet it was bro," Luna agreed. "Today was rocking!"

"And totes exciting," Leni spoke afterwards.

"Literally exciting," Lori responded.

"Not to mention that the whole experience has been informative, at least according to my perspective," Lisa added.

"That's right kids, and tomorrow we'll be doing some more stuff," Rita told her children. "For now, we're heading for the cabin for the night. We're almost there!"

"Alright!"

It was then something came to Lynn Sr. and he realized that he forgot something important.

"Dang it! I should have known I have forgotten something," Lynn Senior stated while driving. "I need to get some beverages!"

Fortunately for them, they were right near a gas station store that Rita took notice of.

"Hey honey, why don't we go here to get the beverages," She told her husband. "That looks like a good place to head to."

"Your right dear," The father went with it as the van entered the driveway and they stop right in front of the convenient store. The family noticed that it looked like the kind of place that biker gangs, alcoholics, and some other disturbing groups hang out at, especially after nightfall. All of the siblings remarked on how creepy it looked as Lynn Sr. then spoke.

"Okay kids. I don't normally do this, but I think one of you should go in there and get the beverages," He told his kids. "So which one of you wants to go in there."

"Not me," Lola spoke. "That place looks creepy and there looks like there are a lot of bad people in there that would disgust _even_ me."

"While normally I love things gloomy and dark, I don't think I'd like to cross paths with some psycho," Lucy spoke.

"Count me out too," Lisa crossed her arms. "I am not going to be wasting time only to cross paths with some crazy hooligan at this hour."

"Looks like there's only one way to settle this dudes," Luna spoke.

"Yeah," Luan then started. "I call dibs on not being the one to go in there!"

The sisters put their fingers on their noses to ensure they aren't going in there, but Lincoln was the last to do it, and that meant only one thing.

"Dang it! I always screw up on that!" Lincoln complained as it was official; Lincoln was the one that'll have to go in there. Knowing there was no way out of it, Lincoln sighed and then spoke.

"Alright Dad, I guess I'll be the one to go in there," Lincoln unbuckled himself and then got up to approach the van door. "I'll be back with the beverages in just a minute."

"Whoa! Not so fast there sport," Lynn Sr. stopped his only son. "There's no way I'm letting my 11 year old son go into that place alone, so if your going in there, you'll have to be accompanied by one of your older sisters to keep you safe."

While the five younger sisters sighed in relief at the fact that they were off the hook, the five older sisters were talking amongst themselves and wondering which one of them should go in there with Lincoln to keep him safe. Eventually, it was Lori who spoke.

"I'll go in there with Lincoln," Lori stood up. "I'll be happy to accompany Lincoln in this place. It might be literally dirty, but I don't want our brother to go in there alone."

Lincoln looked at her in surprise. Normally he would expect Leni or Luna to accompany him since he was closer to them, not Lori. However, seeing that Lori has been nicer lately, Lincoln didn't seem too bothered by it at all. As a result, he spoke.

"That's alright with me," Lincoln nodded.

"It's settled then," Lynn Sr. said. "Lori and Lincoln will go in there to get the beverages and come back out together, with Lori keeping his eye on Lincoln to make sure he's safe."

"Now be safe you two, and I expect the both of you to stick together, understand," Rita told them.

"Yes mom," Both of them spoke before Lincoln spoke to his rock and roll sister.

"And Luna, could you please make sure no one takes mine and Lori's spot for us?"

"You can count on it bro," Luna grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright. We'll literally be back in a minute," Lori said as she opened the van door and the two of them got out, closing the door behind them afterwards.

"Good luck," The rest of the family called out to them as they made their way into the convenient store…

* * *

Once they got into the store, they noticed just how dirty, grungy, creepy, disturbing and unsettling the place was, what with all the setup and alcohol and certain untrustworthy people hanging around. It was safe to say that Lincoln was unsettled by the appearance.

"Uh, this place really looks unsettling," Lincoln admitted nervously. "I don't like the looks of this place."

"Neither do I, but don't worry Linc," Lori told him. "Just stick with me and I don't think something should happen."

"Okay Lori. Let's go get the beverages then."

"You got it."

They then decided to explore the convenient store for kid friendly beverages, unaware of what was to come for them in several minutes…

* * *

Elsewhere in the store, we are focused on three tough and bulky looking men, who were apparently part of a biker gang. All three of them wore greaser jackets and had muscles, but the leader was wearing shades while his two lackeys weren't. One of them had a toothpick in his mouth, and the other one wore a necklace that wouldn't be surprising for someone that was part of a gang. The three of them looked aggressive, ferocious, and the wrong type of people to cross paths with. The three of them were busy talking about biker gang related stuff until one of the lackeys caught someone heading in their direction.

"Whoa bros. Check that chick out," One of the lackeys pointed to a blonde haired girl, who just so happens to be Lori Loud as Lincoln was behind her, not wanting to confront anyone. The gang seemed to think that Lori was hot.

"Woo! Good find there Joe," The leader remarked to the lackey Joe while grinning. "That girl is sexy and fresh straight for the picking."

"You got that right Frank," The other lackey called the leader Frank. "She looks like she is hot enough to put Marinade sauce on."

"Very _saucy_ indeed Chuck," Frank told the other lackey Chuck as he was practically drooling at the sight of Lori. "Let's pay this sexy girl a visit."

The two lackeys agreed as the gang decided to go and confront her.

* * *

Lori wasn't paying any attention to anyone at all until the biker gang got right in front of her.

"Hey there toots," Frank grinned seductively as did Chuck and Joe. "You're looking sharp tonight. Looks like you came all the way from the oven, haven't you?"

Lori was disgusted by them and didn't enjoy them getting into her. As a result, she scoffed.

"Ew! Were you literally born without a brain," Lori retorted in disgust. "Take a hike!"

The gang was taken aback by that before they started snickering.

"Yo boss! That girl just gave you lip," Joe told him.

"I know that bub," Frank grinned devilishly. "Just the way I like my women."

Frank got into Lori's face again as she tried to walk away from them.

"Yo babe, I like your saucy and spicy attitude you gave me," Frank made tough talk while speaking like a casanova. "How about I do the honor and cover you with Marinade sauce, just for your hot and sexy hind?"

Lori was even more disgusted now as she then sneered at him.

"Get away from me you jerk," Lori pushed Frank out of the way with no problem as Lincoln followed right behind her. Before the gang could push Lori any further, the trio took notice of Lincoln, who was following behind her in fear, not wanting to get involved. Unfortunately for him, Chuck got him involved as he spoke.

"And who would this little pipsqueak be with the white hair, huh," Chuck questioned. Once Lincoln heard him talk about him, he turned around and faced him, with a look of fear and also looked petrified and scared of what they could do to him.

"Yeah. This twerp looks like a perfect person to test out my fists with," Frank cracked his knuckles. "Good find there Chuck."

"Yeah! I'd love to take this little squirt and practice my moves on him," Chuck remarked.

"Oh yeah! This pipsqueak would make a great punching bag for the three of us," Joe spoke, as the three of them had a very smug smirk on their faces as they approached Lincoln.

"Uh…listen g-guys, I-I don't want to…cause any trouble here…" Lincoln stuttered.

The biker gang ended up laughing cruelly at how scared Lincoln sounded.

"Would you look at that boys? This little twerpy halfpint is scared of us," Frank remarked.

"Yeah, he looks about ready to wet his pants," Joe taunted rather cruelly.

"Let's help him with that right now," Chuck was about to grab Lincoln and use him as a punching bag when a voice shouted at him.

"HEY YOU PUNKS! _YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!"_ It was Lori who was shouting that, and boy did she looked pissed off at them. "You leave Lincoln alone! I will **not** allow you three creeps to grab _my_ brother and treat him as your own personal punching bag! I will also not allow you punks to bully my brother and pulverize him! NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT MY BROTHER! **NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO HURT HIM! NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"**

Lincoln was surprised by how Lori was standing up to him and defending him. She was angry at them for wanting to hurt Lincoln, she wouldn't let them bully him, and to top it off, she wasn't being hypocritical about it…at all. She didn't say something like 'You will not hurt my brother! Only _I_ am allowed to beat him up!' She didn't say anything like that. To say he was shocked by this would have been an understatement.

The biker gang was surprised by this and then Frank was _turned on_ even more by her outburst. Grinning once again, he approached her.

"Ooo girl, you are on fire tonight. I like it," Frank grinned as did his partners. "The way you snapped at us like that makes it clear that you are the perfect girl just for the taking. You are spicy and meant to be covered in Marinade sauce."

"Yeah. This lady is quite sexy and would make a hot and saucy special tonight," Joe and Chuck said together.

As they continue to flirt with her, getting her aggravated, Lincoln had suddenly found himself a backbone and started shouting at them.

"Hey jerks! Didn't you hear what my sister said? Leave her alone," Lincoln gave them an angry scowl as the gang slowly turned to face him. "Lori and I are here to do an important favor, and you three punks decided to mess with my eldest sister by saying some rather unsettling seductive stuff is only hindering us! I don't appreciate how you guys won't leave us alone, so do us both a favor and get away from us before something happens to you creeps that you'll never forget!"

Right after he finished that did Lincoln realize what he said, as he clamped his hands over his mouth, losing his backbone as quickly as he gained it, as he noticed he made a mistake; he chewed them out even though he knew for a fact that they were tougher than he was and they could pulverize and completely thrash and break every bone in his eleven year old body. He now regretted the stupid idiotic mistake he made and the dangerous predicament he got into.

It got worse when all three bikers glared at him angrily and looked aggressive and really could tear his head off of his body. The three of them decided to stomp over to him.

"Hey boss, that little twerp just back talked us," Joe stated angrily. "This runt just gave us lip!"

"Oh ho ho you little man, you just made the _biggest_ mistake of your life," Chuck said in a really dark tone.

"Your going to pay for back-talking us like that you little runt," Frank cracked his knuckles, which was a sign that he was looking forward to thrashing Lincoln. "We're definitely making you _our_ punching bag now!"

It was clear that Lincoln was shivering and sweating with fear as he really looked like he was going to wet himself. There was no doubt that he was scared for his life. The gang approached the fear stricken 11 year old boy, about to give him a merciless beat-down.

"Prepare for a merciless thrashing you little punk," Frank cracked his knuckles once again as the three of them were about to beat up Lincoln. "But first I shall take the honor and strangle that little prissy neck of yours."

 _Please have mercy!_ Lincoln thought to himself as he tightly closed his eyes, for the biker gang leader was about to strangle him before thrashing him with his partners…

* * *

Before anyone could do anything to the kid, another punching noise was heard as Lincoln noticed this and took a peek by squinting his eyes before opening them, as he then found out that the leader had been **sucker-punched,** with the two lackeys frozen at what just happened. He then discovered that it was actually Lori that sucker punched Frank and she really looked pissed off now, judging by how her face was red with rage as she let out a snarling noise.

 **"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THREE JERKS TO** ** _STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"_** Lori roared as Joe and Chuck were now taking this seriously as they couldn't move, looking like scared chickens.

"Uh look miss we were just-"

Before Joe could finish, Lori already went ahead and attacked him, while giving him a serious black eye and knocking him down next to Frank by thrashing his stomach. Chuck knew he was screwed as he tried to back away and run for it, but he decided to grab Lincoln by the shirt when Lori noticed.

"What do you think your doing you twit," Lori sneered towards Chuck. "You leave Lincoln alone!"

Before he could act, Lori grabbed Chuck by the shirt and gave him a hard punch in the nose, gifting him with a nosebleed as she hoisted him overhead and tossed him onto the ground in a rough manner next to the other two bikers, which caused the ground to shake a little. Lincoln was shocked by this and wasn't sure if he should be relieved for Lori coming to his aid or afraid that Lori could do that to him next.

Once the bikers regained themselves, Lori hovered over them and gritted her teeth, and furrowed her eyebrows in a furious manner while the three of them saw how pissed she was and were now nervous of what else she could do to them.

"Now you listen to me you three little assholes," Lori sneered, actually cursing towards them. "I _warned_ you to stay away from my brother and I _meant_ it! I better not see you dicks messing with my brother or my other sisters again! If I ever catch you three lowlife jerkasses try to harm my little brother or _any_ of my sisters ever a _gain, I WILL LITERALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL REGRET EVER_ ** _PISSING_** _ME OFF,_ ** _AND I WILL TURN ALL THREE OF YOU INTO HUMAN PRETZELS FOR MESSING WITH MY FAMILY AND FOR WANTING TO HURT MY ONLY BROTHER!_** **DO YOU UNDERSTAND** ** _ME!?"_**

She roared so loud, it really caused the biker gang members to shiver in fear like they were making Lincoln do.

"Yes ma'am," They yelped at the eldest sister who then sneered at them.

 **"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**

The moment she screamed that did the three of them high-tailed it out of there and scattered away like mice as Lori was panting angrily, and she had let a lot of steam out just now. But for the eldest sister, she had to calm down now. There was a brother of hers that needed to be checked on. After breathing and calming down moments later, Lori turned around no longer having an angry face, as she approached Lincoln, as he was still nervous.

"Linc, are you okay?"

Lincoln then started stuttering, worried that she'll hurt him next.

"L-Lori…I-I'm sorry that I said that stuff," He stuttered hastily. "It was an accident. I swear I didn't have intentions on saying that! It just slipped out of my tongue and I-"

Before he could finish, Lori placed her index finger over his mouth and shushed him.

"Sshh sshh shh Lincy. You have nothing to be sorry for," She ensured him. "I'm just relieved that nothing happened to you."

Lincoln looked confused as Lori extracted her hands out for him as Lincoln looked even more confused by that. Noticing that, Lori decided to snort and joke in a playful manner.

"What? Are you literally waiting for an invitation, or are you going to get over here and hug your eldest sister?"

Understanding what she was wanting now, Lincoln wasted no time in giving her a hug, as she then wrapped her arms around his back and embraced him in return. It was really heartwarming from the looks of it.

"There. Now do you feel safer?"

"Uh huh," He then decided to thank her. "Thank you for saving me Lori."

"Just making sure I'm protecting my little brother who is my only brother," Lori gave him a genuine smile. "Now let's go get those beverages before anyone else decides to scuffle with us."

"Okay Lori," Lincoln smiled as they then went to get the beverages and decided to pay for them shortly afterwards…

* * *

After they got the beverages, the two of them purchased them and went back to the van and got in, and were glad that Luna made sure that their spot wasn't taken. They decided to keep the scuffle they had with that gang a secret seeing it would cause more of a commotion. Once they were fastened into their seats, the family drove off and headed straight for the cabin they were going to be staying in.

Eventually, after a few minutes of traveling, the family finally made it to their cabin, which was surrounded by pine trees and it looked like it was made of wood. Mothing looked too special about it on the outside. They pulled into the parking spot and stopped.

"Well, here we are," Lynn Sr. told them. "This is the cabin we'll be staying in."

"Wow! Not bad," Lincoln remarked.

"I'd say it does look a bit on the tacky side, but it's tolerable for us," Lisa remarked adjusting her glasses.

"It looks cool since it was made from actual wood," Lana remarked.

"I'll say," Lynn then got into determination mode. "RACE YOU TO THE FRONT DOOR!"

Before Lynn and Lana could race, Lynn Senior stopped them.

"HALT!" He shouted. "We are not having another accident like the time you two broke and caused the damage to the elevators back at the suite we stay at one time, understand?!"

"Alright dad," They both said as Lynn groaned under her breath. They slowly went to the front door as Lynn Sr. unlocked the door with the key he was given and they all took a look for themselves and admired it. The place had a lot of stuff included a kitchen, a TV, lamp, a recliner sofa, a fridge, microwave, a coffee maker, a bathtub, a shower, and there were several guest rooms with a bed in each one with the master sized bed at the end of the hallway behind the farthest room in the cabin. The place looked like it was a good place for a family of 13 people to reside in for the night.

"Wow. This place is huge," Lincoln remarked.

"It's literally large enough to fit a big family like us," Lori commented.

"Like, that is totes what I was thinking of," Leni said.

The others all said their own opinions on what the place was like until Rita got their attention.

"Okay kids, we're going to find out what we can find for dinner in this place and then we'll settle down for the evening," She told the kids. "I want you all to be on our best behavior this time around."

"Yeah. That means no messing with the showers, no using chemicals on the floors, and no horse-playing of any kind! Am I clear?!"

"Yes mom. Yes dad."

"Good. Now let's relax for the rest of the evening." Lynn Senior told them, resulting in the kids cheering as a result.

The family got settled in with their suitcases on their hands as they shortly had dinner, and afterwards, they decided to get themselves settled in for the evening while making sure they do their usual routine stuff to get ready for bedtime, and wait for tomorrow to come…

* * *

 **LATER ON THAT NIGHT…**

"Dang it! Just my rotten luck," Lincoln complained as he was in his PJs, and was upset about something as he noticed the readers were confused by this as he then spoke to them. "Now I'm pretty sure you readers are confused as to why I am upset all of a sudden, right? Well let me break it down to you. My parents got the master bed at the end of the hallway, and aside from that one, there are only eight beds in this cabin, and my sisters have already claimed them. There's also the couch that I could sleep on, but Lisa and Lily decided to claim the couch for the night, meaning I have nowhere comfortable to sleep on! That's why I was upset!"

It was then we heard Lynn seeing and hearing Lincoln's predicament as she then hollered.

"Yo Lincoln! You can sleep with me for the evening," She offered before smirking devilish. "Of course if you are, I'm afraid you'll have to deal with being given some DUTCH _OVENS!"_

This made Lincoln cringe as he didn't feel comfortable with sleeping with Lynn. After what happened the one time they shared Lincoln's room together, from all the roughhousing, the Dutch ovens, and Lynn's horridly loud snoring that could wake the entire neighborhood with its volume, it was obvious what Lincoln's answer will be.

"I'll pass Lynn," Lincoln walked away, not wanting to sleep with Lynn. Lincoln then planned on heading for the living room and spoke to the readers again.

"Yeah readers, I'm afraid that tonight I'll have to sleep on the cold hard floor," Lincoln said.

We then cut to the living room and while Lily was sleeping, Lisa was continuing the repairs she was making to Lori's cell phone battery.

We cut back to Lincoln shortly afterwards.

"Yeah, I guess I can live with sleeping on the floor for one night. It's not like it's the first time I have slept on the cold hard uncomfortable floor…"

Lincoln shivered as a really bad memory came to his mind as he kept walking. Fortunately, Lori who was in her bed alone overheard Lincoln's predicament. So before he went to the living room, Lori called out to him.

"Hey Lincoln," Lincoln turned his attention to Lori as she spoke. "Why are you planning on sleeping on the floor?"

Lincoln quickly tried to come up with a good answer as he said.

"Oh uh, all the beds are unavailable and I have no where else to sleep," Lincoln stated. "So I'm just going to sleep on the floor tonight because of that."

"Lincoln, your not sleeping on the floor tonight silly," She told him. "Get in here and you can sleep with me for tonight."

Lincoln looked shocked for a second, and was surprised that she offered that to him. He was really hesitant about it since Lori was of a huge age different and gender than he was, and not to mention it could get awkward. He then started to speak.

"Uh…I don't know Lori," He struggled. "I mean then I would be sleeping with you, and you're a girl and I'm a boy…and it might get awkward, and uh…"

"Just get in here so you don't have to sleep on the floor for the night," Lori told him after sighing for a moment.

After thinking about it for a moment, and the fact that it at least beats sleeping on a hard floor which will cause him to wake up to back pain the next day, he didn't have anything to lose. As a result, he slowly entered the room Lori was in as he closed the door behind him.

"Now get up here Linc," She told him.

Letting out a deep breath, Lincoln slowly approached the bed and climbed up onto it and then without questions, he got himself comfortable and was lying right next to her.

"Does that feel comfy little bro," She asked him.

"Uh huh," He nodded.

"Good. It's much better than sleeping on the floor and waking up to back pain the next morning." She told him while smiling.

"Thanks sis."

"Don't mention it Lincy. I don't want you to suffer from sleeping on something that's uncomfortable."

They got comfortable as they spent some brother to sister time together while waiting to turn in for the night, since neither of them were able to sleep at the moment.

* * *

As far as Lori was thinking, there was one thing on her mind; apologizing to Lincoln for all the times she has mistreated him. Now since it was just the two of them with the door closed and no one else around, it was now the perfect time to be able to take action.

 _Come on Lori, this is your chance! You have Lincoln with you, now you have the chance to apologize to him for everything bad that you did to him!_ Lori thought to herself. _Let him know how much you regret mistreating him and how you feel ashamed for putting him through that! Either apologize now, or live with regret and guilt for the rest of you life!_

She knew she had to get it out and now was the time to do so. As a result, she cleared her throat, took a deep breath and then decided to get Lincoln's attention.

"Hey Lincoln?"

Lincoln perked up and saw that Lori was speaking to him and noticed she had a concerned look on her face, with a mixture of guilt, regret and shame included. Curious about what she wanted, he responded.

"Yes Lori?"

"There…" She gulped and then spoke. "…something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time and well…I really need to get this off my chest so I would like to inform you on something."

Now Lincoln looked really curious as he gave her his full attention.

"Sure, what's up Lori?"

Taking a deep breath, Lori found her voice again.

"Lincoln, I just really want to say…" She then got it out. "I'm sorry Lincoln."

This got Lincoln confused as he raised his eyebrow.

"What are you sorry for Lori?" He asked.

Letting out a heavy sigh, and knowing this moment would come, Lori then started speaking.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry for every single bad, horrible and terrible thing that I have ever done to you in the past," Lori started, feeling her eyes water up. "I'm sorry for all the times I have ever bullied you and for all the times that I have been a horrible person to you."

Lincoln was wondering why she was doing this suddenly as Lori continued.

"I have done a lot of bad stuff to you in the past! I have prevented you from using the bathroom, saying that I 'was born first', I have kicked you out of my room and threatened you, broke your gaming goggles and gave you a not-so sincere apology, I fought you over a dumb car seat, forced you to be my ottoman as part of a prank, barfed on you on all those road trips we went on and took a photo of it with my phone, beat you up over a dumb measly quarter, forced you to do stuff for my own selfish gain, kicked you out of the van just because I didn't win a spa voucher ticket, and there are so many more horrid stuff I did to you," Lori's voice was slowly starting to crack. "I was also horrible to my other sisters as well, like the time I sabotaged Leni's driving test because I didn't want you or the others to be given free rides, and all the other times we fought over stupid petty stuff."

Lincoln was slowly taking in all of this information as Lori continued while her make-up was running from the crying she was doing.

"I am also the biggest hypocrite in this entire household as well," Lori sobbed. "I snapped at you for going into my room and threatened you to get out, yet I was more than willing to go into your room without any thoughts like the time me and the others found out about your 'Sweet Spot' plans. There was also the time where Lynn brought home that boy we thought was bullying you and what I said to him was 'How dare you bully our brother! Only _we_ get to do that!'. Some sister I'm suppose to be. I've also done other stuff such as accuse you of clogging the toilet without seeing any evidence and then laughing at your humiliation, the time where I gave you a wedgie out of anger, and so much more crud that makes me such a horrible _horrible_ sister to you! I am sorry for putting you through so much torture, mistreatment, and abuse for all these years Lincoln! I feel so ashamed about this!"

Lori then started crying in shame as her make up was really running now, while Lincoln stared at her and took in _everything_ she just told him. While she kept crying, Lincoln had the following thought come to his mind; why was she apologizing for that stuff now, of all times? This came out of nowhere at least to him.

After spending the next few minutes thinking about this, Lincoln found his voice and then finally spoke.

"Wow…Lori," Lincoln started. "I…wasn't expecting this kind of apology from you. Why all of a sudden? Why are you apologizing for that stuff right now?"

Lori sniffed and wiped her eyes and spoke.

"It came to me one night since I didn't have my phone to keep me distracted from the stress that I put up with on a daily basis," Lori revealed with a sad tone. "It got me so ashamed with myself. I wanted to make it up to you, so I decided to change and become a better sister to you and to the others as well."

"Oh, so that's why you have been acting nicer lately," Lincoln figured it out.

"Yes Lincy," Lori cried. "I wanted to make it up to you for all the torture I put you through. I really hope you aren't holding a grudge against me for this! I feel very horrible about it as it is."

Lincoln then looked at her and gave her an uneasy look, looking a little uncomfortable about it.

"Well, Lori I don't hold a grudge against you for all this. It's just that…" Lincoln tried to find the right words while Lori gave him a saddened face. "It's that, you are suppose to be my oldest sister and my caretaker, after mom and dad and well…all those years you've bullied me, didn't care about helping me, and those times I wanted you to help me with something like homework and other stuff, I really do feel _hurt_ about all the horrible stuff you did to me."

Hearing Lincoln say that about her caused Lori's heart to break as she really looked heartbroken by what he said.

"Oh Lincoln, you're right," Her voice cracked harder this time. "I…I am a terrible horrible sister to you! I _am_ a complete monster! You must really hate me!"

She started crying some more as Lincoln realized that what he just said had stepped on a nerve and caused Lori to crack and hurt her feelings harder than before. Being the kind of brother he is, he had to do something to reassure her so he got in front of her and got close to her.

"Lori, listen to me," He got her attention. "You are NOT a horrible sister, and you are NOT a COMPLETE monster! True, I don't appreciate the bad stuff that you did to me in the past, but I don't see you as that, and don't ever say that I hate you Lori! I could never hate you! Your still my sister and I am always here to support you, just like with the others!"

"No Lincoln! You don't understand," Lori grabbed Lincoln, put him to her side and brought him close. "Being the oldest sister has taken a toll on me. At first, when I had siblings, I only acted like a jerk because if I wasn't, I feared that you guys would think I'm worthless and you wouldn't want me around anymore! Overtime, when more siblings appeared, I had to be more of a boss to you guys and as a result, I became bossy and a big bully and a jerk to you Lincoln! I don't want you to see me as a worthless sister and disown me!"

She was crying a bit harder now as Lincoln now had a look of sympathy on his face. There are times where he felt like a black sheep in his family and wondered if he actually belong, so he could relate to that. He took a deep breath and told her.

"Lori, you are not worthless, not even close," He assured her. "I never saw you as a worthless sister, and I would never want to disown you. I understand how that feels. I have the same feelings come to my mind too at times, but my point is, you don't have to be a complete jerk to show that you aren't worthless! In fact, your attitude change lately has shown me that you are definitely not unwanted here and that you are a great sister!"

"But…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes again. "That doesn't make my actions any better…I don't know if you'll forgive me for all the abuse I put you through over the years."

"Lori, you have become a nicer sister, treated me to breakfast and lunch on the go, helped me get a comic book that I really wanted, gave me a ride without asking for any favor, played video games with me the other night, took me to Dairy Land and Game N Grub, didn't puke on me at all during the trip up here, help me with today's activities, and most of all, you saved me from having those three bikers beat me up! That's more than enough to make it up to me for the abuse you put me through," Lincoln told her. "What I'm trying to say is I _do_ forgive you for all that stuff you did."

Lori then gained a look of hope in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked weakly before slowly grinning.

"Yes Lori. Of course," He nodded before speaking. "Besides, let me remind you that I am no saint either. I too have had moments where I was a big jerk to you and the other girls!"

Lori looked curious as Lincoln listed out his more jerkish moments.

"I've done some selfish stuff like post that embarrassing video of you and the others online, selfishly took advantage of you girls so you can have me choose either Aloha Beach and Dairy Land, forcing you girls to have another picture taken by changing you into something your not, decided to tune you girls out with the Noise B Gone ear buds to get some piece and quite, kicked you girls out of the small pool that I had gotten for myself, becoming a selfish snob by hogging the limo all to myself, causing Bobby to break up with you when I insulted Ronnie, keeping Bobby to myself during that fair which caused you to break down and crack, the time I changed Lisa into something to fit in with my classmates, the time that I forced you girls into the whole 'Greenhouse' scenario, and there are many other rude actions that I made too," Lincoln admitted. "See, you're not the only one who has made selfish choices sis."

Lori looked at him curious while taking in what he said.

"Yes bro, you did do all that stuff that offended us," Lori spoke. "But you at least felt regret when you caused them and made up for the mistakes that you made."

"That's true Lori," Lincoln agreed. "When I do make a selfish mistake, I do everything I can to make it up to you and to my other sisters."

"Yes, and meanwhile, I have never made it up to you when I did all the selfish stuff that I did," Lori cried. "I never truly felt regret in those instance and I kept being horrible to you as a result."

"Lori, I already told you I forgave you," Her brother repeated himself. "And besides Lor, it seems that we are not so different from each other after all."

"Yeah that's true little bro," Lori admitted.

"Yeah. There were instance were you had to learn something," He told her. "Remember the sophisticated party you threw that one time?"

"Oh yes," Lori remembered. "I think I learned that I shouldn't waste my youth away at an age like 17, I should try to live young while I am young and enjoy it while I can."

"Exactly Lori! So you see, you aren't a horrible sister at all," He informed her.

"I get that, but we and the others still have so many ridiculously stupid and petty fights over the most trivial things," Lori spoke. "Then there was the whole 'Sister Fight Protocol' fiasco."

"Oh yeah…that…" Lincoln didn't like being reminded of that, since that was the worst experience he ever went through.

"I'm…I'm sorry for what happened on that day Lincoln and for the abuse you went through," Lori apologized. "All of that started because I overreacted over a stupid dress and got mad at Leni and then it went downhill from there. I didn't mean to have you suffer, and cause you to leave and to leave behind the implication that we hate you."

Lincoln sighed at that memory.

"Lincy, I don't hate you, _none of us_ hate you," Lori assured him. "That was the worst thing we did that I regret! You helped all of us with all our problems, since that's the kind of brother you are. None of us could ask for a brother better than you. I'm truly sorry for that day."

"Eh, I'm not _too_ mad about it, I mean it wasn't the worst thing that I went through," Her brother said as he shivered at another certain memory. Lori then remembered what he was talking about.

"Oh, and then there was the whole 'Bad Luck' scenario," Lori remembered before crying. "When we treated you like an outcast and kicked you out of the house, boarded up your bedroom, and sold all of your furniture, while making you sleep outside!"

As Lori sobbed at that memory, Lincoln then decided to remind her of something.

"Lori listen, you have to remember, I brought _all_ of that stuff upon myself by spreading the rumor that I'm bad luck around and by lying to you all that I was bad luck," Lincoln insisted. "Everything that happened to me that day was my doing and I made a mistake that day."

"That doesn't give us the right to get rid of your furniture, board up your room and kick you out of the house to the point where your vulnerable to being kidnapped, shot, and even murdered at gunpoint," Lori sobbed in shame. "I'm so sorry Lincoln. I should have never been convinced that you were a jinx."

"It was nothing," Lincoln then decided to apologize himself. "I'm sorry for breaking your sand wedges that day to convince you I was a jinx. I just wanted some alone time and a break for once."

"That's not nearly as important as the safety of our own brother," She insisted. "Not only that, but the whole ending to that didn't help either, for once you showed you weren't bad luck, and we had you accompany us to the beach, we were convinced that you were simply a good luck charm in that dumb squirrel suit you wore, not as our brother. I feel horrible."

"I get it Lori, and it did feel like a hot sauna in that while under the sun," He admitted. "And I wasn't thrilled that people were making fun of me and bullying me for being in that costume."

"Oh Lincoln, here's something I should share with you," Lori remembered something. "By the end of the first week you had to wear that dumb suit, Leni went to me and took notice of the misery you were going through by all of us taking you places as a good luck charm instead of a brother. Not to mention that she found out you weren't a good luck charm after all. Due to that, and the fact that she felt so sorry and ashamed for treating you like a dirt bag, she came to me and _begged_ me to get everyone to agree to have you take the suit off and get back your furniture and treat you like a brother and a family member again. Eventually, all of us agreed and we decided to never treat you like that ever again."

"Oh, so that's why I was asked to take the costume off a week later, and that's how I got my furniture back," Lincoln figured it out. "I was so happy to finally have my life back to normal afterwards."

"So was I, but my point is, I have done a lot lately to become a better sister," Lori started. "And I promise you Lincoln that I will never mistreat you and bully you ever again."

"Thank you Lori," He thanked her.

"So are we good Linc?"

"We sure are sis." He smiled.

"Thank you so much for forgiving me," She then said. "Now please give your oldest sister a hug."

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and went to embrace her, which she returned as a result.

"Lincoln, I hope you know that I do love you," She said. "You are the best brother any of us could ask for."

"I know that Lori, and I love you too," He responded. "You are a wonderful sister yourself."

"That actually means a lot Lincoln," Lori smiled genuinely as she noticed how late it is. "Okay bro, I think it's time we turn in for the night."

"Good idea," Lincoln yawned. "I'm really feeling tired right now anyway."

"Same here," She then yawned too. "Going without my phone has done me some wonders lately."

"I'm glad it has," Lincoln remarked as she turned off the light. "Goodnight Lori. See you first thing tomorrow."

"You too bro," She told him. "Goodnight Lincy."

Lincoln then slowly drifted away into deep sleep as Lori was about to pass out too, but before she could, she took notice of how Lincoln was sleeping, and a smile crept onto her face.

 _Leni is right, Lincoln literally does look so adorable the way he sleeps._ Lori thought to herself in admiration.

Taking a moment to glance to look and see if anyone was snooping on her, and once she was sure no one was looking, she went over, turned Lincoln over to face her and in an swift movement, she did the unexpected, and kissed him on the forehead.

"See you first thing tomorrow Lincoln," She whispered. "I love you little brother."

With that said, she then fell asleep for the night, with Lincoln right next to her as they turned in for the night to find out what'll be in store for them tomorrow. Now since Lori has gotten what she needed off her chest, she no longer feels shame, guilt or regret. However she will be nicer to Lincoln and the others from now on, and show that she has become a better sister. In spite of this, there was still much more in store for them until Lori's phone is finally repaired to perfection, but they'll have to wait and see what it is for themselves…

* * *

 **END OF PART 6…**

 **YUP, THIS WAS YET ANOTHER HUGELY LONG CHAPTER, ALTHOUGH IT SHOULDN'T BE A SURPRISE AT THIS POINT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND CAUGHT ALL THE REFERENCES TO THE EPISODES THAT WERE INCLUDED!**

 **ANYWAY, NOW THAT LORI HAS APOLOGIZED AND IT'S REVEALED THAT SHE AND HER BROTHER ARE ON GOOD TERMS, YOU WOULD THINK THE STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE, BUT THERE'S STILL A LITTLE MORE UNTIL SHE GETS HER PHONE BACK! THERE'S ALSO THE FACT THAT IN THIS CHAPTER, LORI'S BIG SISTER INSTINCTS REALLY KICKED IN DURING THE CONVIENENT STORE SCENE, SO YEAH THERE'S STILL A LITTLE MORE TO GO!**

 **NEXT TIME, THE FAMILY CONTINUES THE FUN BEFORE HEADING HOME! WHAT'LL BE IN STORE FOR THEM NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! UNTIL NEXT TIME, I JUST HAVE TO SAY, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	7. The End of a Camping Trip Weekend

**Okay now readers, here is the 7th part to this story!**

 **Now there probably won't be a lot added to this chapter, seeing that the bulk of the story has already been fleshed out and we have just about reached the climax to this story. Because of that, this chapter will probably be shorter than the previous chapters that came before it. Don't be surprise if this is a short chapter!**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, the Louds will continue to enjoy their camping experience on the Sunday before returning home later that night, and some other minor stuff may occur as well. What will they be? Find out now!**

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING MORNING (AT THE CABIN):**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning at the cabin, and the sun was slowly rising over the horizon, making for a rather beautiful sunrise. Inside the cabin, we see that Lincoln was still sleeping in the bed that Lori had him sleep on with her, and Lori had already woken up and was just looking down at Lincoln, with a look of admiration on her face. After finally apologizing to Lincoln last night about her behavior in the past, Lori felt so much better about herself and no longer held so much guilt inside her. As a result, she was now on good terms with Lincoln.

Joining the eldest sister was the second oldest sister Leni who had gotten up and went into the room Lori was in and saw Lincoln snoozing away. Rather than wake him up, Leni just smiled and admired the way he was sleeping. Lori then felt the need to comment.

"Hey Leni, you were right," She admitted. "Lincoln _really_ does look cute the way he sleeps."

"I know right," Leni spoke. "He's like, totes a very gifted and adorable angel from Heaven."

"How do you know that stuff Leni?" Lori raised an eyebrow, which resulted in the ditzy sister to shrug.

"It just came to me."

Lori then felt the need to shake Lincoln gently to wake up.

"Hey Lincy," Lori spoke in a rather soft tone. "Lincy?"

"Linky," Leni cooed to her brother. "Wakey wakey."

Several moments later, Lincoln found himself moaning while waking up, slowly opening his eyes. He then looked to see both Lori and Leni looking down at him, smiling.

"Ooohh…uh…" He started to speak afterwards. "Oh. Morning Lori, and morning Leni."

"Good morning to you too Lincoln," Lori smirked after she said that.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," Leni said as she rubbed his white hair. "We have another day of fun ahead of us."

"Oh," He then stretched and sat up, wiping his eyes shortly afterwards. "What do you suppose we'll be doing today?"

"Well, we'll have to find out like, for ourselves silly," Leni grinned. "It's totes going to be a great day today."

"Yeah. I look forward to it," Lincoln stated as he let out a yawn. "I just have to get myself ready for the day."

"That's fine," Leni said. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I got to get myself dressed and brush my hair for the day."

With one 'See you soon', Leni then went back to the room that she slept in to get ready for the day as Lincoln got off of the bed. It was then Lori approached him and started to speak to him.

"Hey Lincoln bro, I think maybe it's best for us to get ready for the day too," She told him. "It looks like we'll be doing plenty of stuff this time around."

"Yeah. I suppose we should, and Lori," Lincoln started when Lori gave him an 'hmm?' sound as he then continued. "Thank you, for letting me sleep with you in your bed last night. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, it's the least I could do for my little bro," Lori then decided to thank him next. "And Lincoln? Thank you for forgiving me for the stuff I told you about last night. I feel a lot better thanks to you."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for one of my sisters," Lincoln smiled. "I'm actually glad that you've been nicer to me sis."

"Same with me Linc," Lori agreed. "Same with me."

They then shared another hug that lasted for a moment or so before separating.

"So shall we get started for today little brother," The oldest sister asked.

"You bet," He exclaimed.

They then went and got themselves ready for the day as they were in for yet another fun filled day together as a family…

* * *

Some time after eating, dressing, showering, bathing, and all the other stuff that is necessary for the morning routine, the Loud Siblings were all set and ready to start the day as they, along with their parents were back in the van, with their suitcases in the trunk as they decided to head back to the activity area, making sure to lock up the cabin before leaving. As they were driving there, the mother decided to speak to the kids.

"Alright children, are you all ready to have another exciting day of camping activities," Rita asked them.

"Uh huh," They all nodded.

"I already can feel that today is going to be jam-packed awesome," Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah! I can't wait to find out what we can find today," Lana commented.

"I suppose that perhaps we'll find something rather…knowledgeable from this experience," Lisa said.

"I'm already pumped up for today!" Lynn cheered.

"I hope that today is great too," Lincoln exclaimed.

"I hope its totes amazing," Leni spoke.

"Literally fabulous," Lori added.

"I wonder what we'll be doing today," Lucy wondered to herself.

"Well we'll find out when we get there kids," Lynn Sr. told them.

"I just hope it's nothing groudy and disgusting," Lola protested.

"We'll just have to see about that," Lincoln informed. "When we get there again."

"Lincoln's right. Let's all look forward to what we're going to be doing today," Lori commented.

"Alright," The other sisters said together as they headed for the activities area.

"I wonder what we should do first though…" Lynn said aloud while they were almost there.

Lisa did some thinking for a moment before her mind went back to something. She remembered looking through the pamphlet of activities that were provided and she drifted off to a particular activity that she would find to be interesting.

"I think I may have the perfect idea of what we should first." Lisa remarked.

The others decided to go with whatever she had in mind as Lynn looked curious and very eager.

"What is it you have in mind Lisa," Lynn asked. "I want to know!"

It was then dramatic music was playing on the radio as Lynn Sr. complimented it.

"Oh boy! This radio channel is wonderful," He commented. "Such dramatic music."

The music played again as Lynn looked eagered and hyped as we switch to the next scene…

* * *

 **"TREE GAZING LISA!"** Lynn shouted in exaggeration as they really were tree gazing at the place. _**"SERIOUSLY SIS?!"**_

Lisa sighed and then spoke.

"Yes. I'm completely serious Lynn," She spoke with mild annoyance at Lynn's reaction. "The park is probably home to many different specimens of trees of different shapes and size. This is potentially a learning experience that we can encounter just from taking part in this informative activity."

Lisa was actually smiling and looking through the tree guide book to the park while Lynn groaned and made some bored exaggerated irritated noises, while showing she had zero interest in tree gazing. As a result, Lynn then took a deep breath and felt like shouting.

 **"SNOOZETOWN!"** She jeered in a rather loud manner.

Lisa scoffed and rolled her eyes at that as she was about to retort to her ridiculous comment when Lori stopped her from doing so.

"Don't even bother trying to retort to her," Lori stated. "She did the same thing to me when I was about to play some golf, by calling it 'Snoresville' and all."

Lisa sighed and then spoke.

"I suppose you have a point on that one, eldest sister," Lisa said. "Trying to talk to Lynn about her un-enjoyment about something that is informative would be both pointless, irrelevant and quite a conundrum to put up with. In other words, it's not worth talking to her about it."

"Yeah. That's exactly what I am saying," Lori sighed.

It was then we see Lynn trying to tip toe away from the area, wanting to ditch the lameness when Luna saw her do this and stopped her.

"Dude! Where do you think your going?!" She shouted.

"Duh! I was going to leave this Snooze Fest."

"Oh no your not," Lori scolded. "You aren't ditching Lisa's activity just like you did with me previously."

"Yeah," Lola agreed. "If one of us has to do this, we _all_ have to do it!"

"Come on guys," Lynn complained. "Tree Gazing is so boring!"

"Oh come on Lynn, no need to be so _sappy_ about the experience," Luan cracked a pun and chuckled. "Get it?"

The other siblings sighed at that as Lana then said.

"They're right. Maybe tree watching might be fun," Lana spoke. "And we may get down and dirty from it too."

Lynn huffed and groaned.

"This is so stupid," Lynn retorted.

"Lynn, we didn't _ditch_ you when we attended one of your many sporting events right," Lucy asked her roommate in a serious manner.

"Yeah," Lincoln then brought up. "Like the time you forced me to come to that game you lost and blamed me for losing! I didn't _ditch_ you at that game, even **when** you lost!"

"Hey!" Lynn shouted in an aggravated manner as she stomped to Lincoln's face. "We agreed that we would _never_ talk about that again!"

"He was giving an example Lynn! Cut it out," Lori scolded her sporty sister. "He's not wrong about that."

"Besides Lynn, this thingy we're doing could quite possibly be totes F-O-N, fun!" Leni chirped in a rather optimistic manner.

"Not again Leni," Lisa face palmed at the way she spelled 'fun' again.

"Just stick with us for this activity will ya," Lori informed her.

"Poo poo," Lily spoke.

After groaning for a few moments, Lynn finally gave in and went with it.

"Fine," Lynn sighed in defeated. "I'll stick with you guys for this activity."

"Thank you."

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with," Lynn grumbled.

"Gladly," Lisa boosted as they skimmed through trees. In a matter of minutes, Lisa got her attention to a maple tree that was in front of her. This got Lisa interested as she started speaking.

"Oh boy, it's the Acer tree, or as you guys would call it; a Maple Tree," She explained. "This tree is actually a part of the Sapindacae family, and there are approximately 128 species with most of them originating in Asia. There's also the Acer Laurinum, which extends through most of the Southern Hemisphere and the Acer Pseudoplatanus is the most common maple species in Europe."

"Wow. That's rather interesting Lisa," Lincoln complimented in a slow and rather awkward and confused way.

"Yes it quite clearly is dear brother," She remarked.

"So…does the maple syrup we have on pancakes come from maple trees," Leni asked with a curious look.

"Technically yes dear sister Leni, but it usually is made from the xylem sap of sugar maple, red maple, or from black maple trees, although it isn't impossible to have it made from other maple tree species." Lisa stated.

"So should I water the maple tree with actual maple syrup like how one would water flowers with water?" Leni questioned.

"That question is certainly illogical," Lisa face palmed at her question. "That is not possible Leni."

"Aww," Leni sounded sad. "I like, totes wanted to treat the maple tree with some sweet tasting maple syrup."

Before Lisa could make another comment about that, Lana had gotten her attention to something else.

"Hey Lisa, check this out," She directed their attention. "I found this tree with moss on the side! It's creepy, but it looks groudy and rather cool looking and such."

"Pffft, please, like that surprises me," Lisa didn't seem surprised at all. "Everyone should know that tree moss is a very reliable mean of navigation, seeing that it usually grows on the north side of the trees."

"You know Lisa, I actually used that piece of info one time when I got lost in the woods," Lincoln remarked.

"Well that sounds quite interesting to know brother." She said.

"I'll say, this is literally…something," Lori couldn't find the right words for the experience.

"Yeah, that might be just the way to put it," Lincoln commented as they continued tree gazing for a bit longer, much to Lynn's dismay before they went on to the next activity…

* * *

Sometime after tree gazing, the siblings were now doing a nature walk and they were wondering what it was they could encounter this time. Lincoln breathed in some fresh air and made a comment.

"Ah, this is a good place to take a Nature Walk."

"You said it bro," Luna agreed. "This path you chose was a perfect idea mate."

"I must say that this was possibly a rather ingenious idea of a path that you chose for us this time brother," Lisa remarked.

"Like, what do you guys think we'll encounter this time?" Leni asked.

"Maybe we'll possibly encounter a raccoon," Lana stated.

"Or a vampire bat," Lucy spoke.

"Or maybe a bag of loose sports equipment lying around," Lynn added as everyone gave her a confused look.

"What? I could use some new sports equipment you know," Lynn snorted in defense.

"Improbable if I must say, I seriously doubt that we'll encounter anything of that sort on this nature walk we're going on," Lisa exclaimed. "This is a nature area, meaning any and all objects of human society such as what you call sports balls and such, and all void and unobtainable in this area."

"Well I thought that that was a _sport_ -on comment!" Luan joked and chuckled, getting the siblings to sigh as Lori then spoke.

"Lisa's right on that," Lori agreed. "So let's just enjoy this walk and literally enjoy ourselves."

The others agreed on that as they continued walking. It was then that Lincoln was not looking where he was walking that he headed for a rock that was in front of him, ended up tripping over it and lost his balance, falling over.

"WHOA!" Lincoln rolled over a bit before stopping face first. This got the other sisters (sans Lana who just saw some kind of animal move by and decided to chase it) to rush over to his aid and see if he was alright.

"Lincoln, are you literally okay?" Lori asked with concern.

"Oooh. I think I am," Lincoln then decided to lift his pants sleeves up and shown on the left leg that it got a scrape and was now red. The sisters all spoke with sympathy, saying stuff like 'that had to hurt' and 'that's quite a bruise' or as Luan would say; don't _fall_ on us Lincoln.

"Oh Linky, that must hurt," Leni sounded really concerned. "Do you want me to give it a kissy to make it all better?"

Without taking no for an answer, Leni puckered her lips and started kissing Lincoln's bruise in hopes that it could get better…until Lisa got her to stop.

"Leni, although your overly kind gesture would be much appreciated in this situation, this type of predicament requires the aid and tools of the paramedics! Observe," Lisa had an emergency aid kit in her hands as she then decided to heal the bruise manually. "Now watch and see how it's really done siblings."

Lisa then applied some of the medicine that was in the kit and put it onto Lincoln's bruise, with hopes that it will heal and it most likely will. After a few minutes of applying some unnamed medicine that won't be listed, Lisa had finished with the task and then she got out a sizeable bandage.

"And now for the finishing touch. This adhesive sticky bandage should be able to help that bruise heal back to good condition as if this occurrence never took place," Lisa then put the bandage onto the bruise Lincoln had. Once she was done, she put the aid kit away.

"And viola! That's how it's done," Lisa stated as Lincoln pulled the sleeves of his pants back down.

"Thanks for that Lisa," Lincoln said. "That was really necessary."

"Don't mention brother."

"And Leni, thank you for trying to help the bruise by kissing it," He told his second oldest sister. "Even though it didn't work, I appreciate the gesture."

"Aww. That's what I'm here for Linky," She smiled in a cheery manner.

Lincoln then started to get up with some struggle as his rocking sister Luna asked.

"Are you going to be able to get up dude?"

Seeing that Lincoln was having some difficulty, Lori decided to help him up onto his feet and got him to stand again.

"Let me help you up Lincoln," She told him.

"Thanks for that Lori."

"Anytime little brother," Lori remarked.

"HEY GUYS!"

The Loud Siblings turned their attention to Lana who had something behind her back, which Lola took full suspicion on.

"Lana? Where the heck were you," She then asked suspiciously. "And what do you have behind your back?"

"Oh, I just found a new friend to play with," Lana grinned enthusiastically. "Allow me to show you him."

Lana then brought her hands forward and showed that the animal that she had found was…surprise surprise; it was a raccoon. That's right, a raccoon. As dramatic music was playing on Leni's phone, the raccoon made some animal noises before it then started to hiss angrily at the Loud Siblings.

 **"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** All of the Loud Siblings (except for Leni) screamed in fear as Lincoln found himself clinging his arms around Lori, the latter of which decided to ignore that for now in response to the raccoon.

"Oooh. I'm totes saving that ringtone," Leni saved the ringtone that was the dramatic music playing a moment ago before noticing the raccoon. **"AHHHHHH! IT'S A RACCOON!"**

"Lana, what did we tell you about wanting to befriend a raccoon?" Lori reminded her.

"What? This is my new best friend," Lana insisted. "His name is Bandit."

"Well Bandit is a dirty, filthy disgusting wild animal," Lola detested. "I say you should get rid of it."

"But I want Bandit to come to the Loud House."

"But as you can see, we have a whole stock of raccoons digging through the trash at home on a daily basis," Lori shouted. "The raccoon stays behind!"

"And besides dude, don't you think it would be wrong to separate the raccoon from its home?" Luna informed.

"I…guess it would…"

"Then perhaps it's of a best solution to release the specimen and let it run back to its natural habitat." Lisa told her.

"Please Lana," Lincoln begged. "The raccoon would be better off living here than back at home with us."

Lana had to give it some serious thought for a minute or so, and eventually realized that her siblings were right that the raccoon actually belonged here than back at the Loud House with them. Sighing sadly, she then finally responded.

"Fine. I'll release him," She sighed and told the raccoon. "Farewell Bandit. Now be free."

The moment Lana released 'Bandit' did the raccoon waste no time in scurrying away, not leaving a trace of it behind as it rushed back into the woods, while not looking back one more time to Lana before departing.

"Goodbye Bandit," Lana shouted to the raccoon as it was now gone.

It was at this moment that Lisa felt the need to comment.

"Alright note to self dear sister, the Procyon Lotor, codenamed: Raccoon, is a type of specimen that is not meant to be a domesticated animal to be owned by an actual pet owner," She stated. "They were meant to stay away from us. Does that make sense?"

"I guess so," Lana simply said, saddened about 'Bandit's' departure.

It was then Lori noticed that Lincoln was still wrapping his arms around her as she then told him.

"You can let go now Lincoln."

"Oh," He then noticed what he was doing and separated, seeming a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

Lori shook her head and sigh, while a small grin crossed her face.

"Don't worry about it."

They then continued the walk for a bit longer before moving onto the next part…

* * *

Sometime much later, the Loud Kids regrouped with the parents as they had told them how much fun they've been having today. Eventually, the family ends up running into what appears to be a gift shop, which got all of them surprised.

"Hey look honey. It's a gift shop," Rita informed her husband.

"Huh, I didn't think the park had something like this," Lynn Senior admitted.

It was then the Loud Siblings were excited about the place and wanted to check it out, talking and chattering about it all at once. The parents knew what this meant as they then got the attention of their children.

"Alright girls, and Lincoln, we know what this is about," The father told them. "And we have decided that we will let you explore the gift shop for a bit."

The Loud Siblings all started cheering at that, before Lynn Sr. stopped them by continuing to speak.

"But let me get things straight with you girls and son, I want you to be on your very best behavior," Lynn Senior informed them. "That means no horse playing, no roughhousing, no creating chaos, and no causing things to go wrong!"

"And after you are done with the gift shop, your father and I thought it was best for us to have a family picnic together for lunch, and a couple of the benches seems like a good place for us," Rita added.

"Are we understood?" They both said together.

"Yes Mom and Dad," All eleven of them said while nodding in understanding.

"Good. Now go have fun."

The Loud Siblings then went into the gift shop to look around while the parents decided to make their way to one of the picnic benches to get things set up for a family picnic which will be what they'll be doing for lunch…

* * *

Inside the gift shop, the siblings all went their separate ways; Leni was looking through fashion dresses, Luna was looking through musical instruments, Luan was looking through prank materials and comedy related stuff, Lynn was looking through sports stuff, Lucy was looking through gothic styled stuff, Lana was skimming through plumbing/carpentry related stuff, Lola was looking at girly princess tea party stuff, Lisa was checking out the science related stuff and Lily was looking through the stuffed animals that were there. Lori was shown trying to look for some type of lip stick that she could be in need of, but she couldn't find any. She then saw Lincoln, who was looking through the shelves, wondering if they had anything that was related to Ghost Hunters. Lincoln then saw Lori watching him as he got her attention.

"Hey Lori," He called out to her. "What are you looking for?"

"Eh, I was just looking if they had any lip stick available of any kind that I could use, but I guess they don't," Lori sighed as she approached Lincoln, frowning in disappointment. "What are you looking for?"

"Well I'm looking for if they have anything that could relate to ghost hunting like the equipment that they use in ARRGH! I just need to keep looking," Lincoln explained.

"Okay."

"Would you like to join me Lori?" Lincoln offered.

Lori simply shrugged her shoulders and said.

"Eh, sure," Lori simply said. "They don't have what I'm looking for anyway, so what the heck."

"Alright," Lincoln cheered as he continued to look through the stuff now accompanied by Lori who didn't have anything better to do so she decided to join Lincoln. Lincoln started explaining to her about the stuff that the ghost hunters use, all while she started grinning at how he explained the stuff. She didn't know anything about that stuff, but she just went with it. This went on for a good 20 minutes or so…

* * *

Afterwards, the Loud Siblings left the gift shop. Even though Lincoln and Lori didn't find what they wanted, they had fun being in each others presence and all that mattered was they spend time with each other. As for the other siblings, what they bought was not important at this moment as all 11 of them went straight for the picnic benches where the parents were waiting and they all decided to help themselves to some lunch while having a family picnic together. What they ate for lunch also wasn't important, but what was important was that they spend their lunch eating as a family. After they ate, they continued to take part in other family camping activities (which were done off-screen) for the rest of the time they were spending there…

* * *

Alas though, all good things must come to an end eventually, and that's exactly happened with them, for it was now 6 o'clock and close to the evening hour as the family went back to the van and dropped the key off and had all their stuff in the trunk, as they were now going back to their home in Royal Woods. For the most part, the ride back to their home was awfully quite, seeing that the siblings were all pooped out from having too much fun today at the park. The siblings were sitting in the seats they were in previously as Lincoln and Lori were still sitting together. It was then the eldest sister got Lincoln's attention.

"Hey Lincoln?"

"Yes Lor?" Lincoln looked curious.

"I literally had a lot of fun together during this trip," She admitted.

"So did I."

"And Linc," She then admitted. "I actually enjoyed keeping you company throughout all this."

"You know sis," Lincoln then stated. "I enjoyed keeping you company as well."

"That's good to know little bro." She grinned as they enjoyed the rest of the trip back home in peace seeing that it was awfully quite for the whole thing…

* * *

A whole car trip later, after all that driving, the family got back to the house, and they were glad to be back in Royal Woods. Once they pulled into their driveway, they were relieved to be home.

"We're home kids," Lynn Senior exclaimed.

The siblings wasted no time getting out as did the parents as they were back after spending the weekend at Maple Pines Forest Park Getaway. They then approached the front door with all the suitcases with them as Lincoln decided to remark.

"Home sweet home guys."

The others spoke in agreement to that as Lynn Senior got out the keys to the front door.

"Alright, I'll unlock the front door."

Just as he then unlocks the front door, he then goes to twist the handle and open the door, but unfortunately, to his complete surprise, the door knob fell off and came off the door handle, which got the whole family annoyed.

"Dang it," All of them said at the same time, as Lynn then walked over and decided to do her thing.

"Stand back. Let me take care of this," Lynn then cracked her knuckles and decided to do her job.

It was then shown that Lynn kicked the door open with full force, nearly knocking it off of its hinges as the others were annoyed by this. Lynn noticed this and she was wondering why they were giving her the looks.

"What?"

Lynn Senior sighed as he spoke.

"Well, I'll go and get the tools to repair the door and its knob."

"I'll go and help you with that dad," Lana came in. "After I put my stuff into my bedroom."

They then went to do those things as the rest of them went into the houses and went to their respective rooms to unpack and put things back to the way it was before and hoping on eating dinner sometime afterwards…

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

It was now nighttime at the Loud House as all the siblings had settled in as did the parents, as they had dinner already and they were all in their own rooms for the evening. In particular, Lincoln was in his room as he had gotten settled in already as he was just chilling and stretching out for the remainder of the night. He had to admit, he had fun this weekend with his family, and how he and Lori were on good terms now, or were they on _better_ terms? Either way, he was glad that he was finally getting along with his eldest sister and there were no longer fights or serious conflicts between them, especially since she apologized for everything she ever did to him last night and it seemed so heartfelt and sincere. He really could tell she was filled with so much shame, regret and guilt from all of those events that happened.

His thoughts were interrupted when a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?"

The door slowly opened and the person who came in was Lori, and she looked like she had to tell Lincoln something very important.

"Hey Linc? Are you busy at the moment?"

"No, I'm just relaxing," He told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Could you come to my room please," She asked him. "I need to tell you about something important."

This was a surprise for him, although with everything he's been through up to this point, it really shouldn't be a surprise at all.

"Alright," Lincoln got up and decided to follow Lori to her room, slowly closing his door behind him. Once they got to Lori's room, Lori opened the door and it was shown Leni was in there yet, as she must be in the bathroom at the moment. Lori gave him the signal to have him come in as she closed the door behind her once she and her brother entered the room.

"Now what is it you wanted to tell me sis?"

"Well Linc, do you know whose room this is?" She asked him.

"Your room and Leni's room." He pointed out.

"And what _was_ the number one rule in this house?" She asked in a serious tone.

"To stay out of your bedroom," Lincoln had no idea where she was getting with this.

"Yeah. Well not anymore," Lori surprised him. "I am no longer forbidding you from entering my room and I will no longer flip out at you for entering my room on accident."

Lincoln had a shocked look at first towards this news, but it slowly became a rather impressed smile. Everything that Lori has gone through this whole week had done a huge number on her and that was a good thing. She became nicer, no longer was bullying Lincoln and the others, and most of all, she no longer forbids her brother from going into her room. This scenario really has changed Lori for the better.

"So I'm allowed to go into your room?" He asked after thinking about it.

"Whenever I'm around that is, and if you see the door close, you can knock at the door, say who you are and I'll let you in," She informed him. "If you ever need any help that I can offer whatsoever, do not hesitate to come to my bedroom and knock on my door, and I will help you in any way I possibly can, is that clear little bro?"

Lincoln had no idea what to say about this at first; all this felt like some kind of dream. Fortunately, once he shook his head, he was convinced that this was really happening. As a result, he spoke.

"Wow. It does," He remarked. "I don't know what to say. Thank you for this Lori."

"No Linc, thank you," Lori insisted. "You gave me the perfect opportunity to be able to change my attitude towards you and our other sisters and it has done some wonders on me. Wonders that I am proud of. Thank you for this."

"Well Lori, I do what I can," He stated. "After all I am your brother, and being the brother I am, I will help you and my other sisters in any way I possibly can."

"That's what I love to hear bro," Lori grinned. "I love you Linc."

"I love you too sis."

They then shared another heartwarming hug while Lori was proud of becoming a nicer and better sister in the house. The hug only lasted for a minute before Lincoln started yawning.

"Well Lori, I think I better turn in for the night," He told her.

"Yeah me too," She said as a result. "Today was very exhausting."

"I'll say," He agreed. "Well goodnight Lori."

"Goodnight Lincoln," She said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too,"

With one final look, he opened her door, gave her one more look and then closed it as he headed back to his room for the evening and decided to turn in for the night, wondering if there will be any other types of exciting that'll occur that he and his oldest sister may or may not take part in. Of course more will be revealed tomorrow, for now, they along with the rest of the family went and turned in for the night, with the next day just within reach from a good several hour slumber…

* * *

 **END OF PART 7…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! THIS CHAPTER WAS DEFINITELY SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, BUT IT IS STILL KIND OF LONG. NONETHELESS, I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **WELL, WE SEEMED TO HAVE REACHED THE CLIMAX FOR THIS STORY, SO THERE MAY ONLY BE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY (DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH MATERIAL I HAVE TO WORK WITH). I REALLY AM GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, LINCOLN AND LORI WILL BE TAKING PART IN SOME OTHER FUN ACTIVITIES AFTER HAVING BEEN AT A CAMPING SITE FOR THE WEEKEND! WHAT KIND OF FUN WILL THEY BE HAVING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **SPEAKING OF REVIEWS, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME AT ALL THAT YOU ARE HAVING TROUBLE UNDERSTANDING, FEEL FREE TO ASK ME VIA REVIEW AND I WILL MESSAGE YOU AND ANSWER THE QUESTION THE BEST I CAN GIVE IT!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS; GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	8. Big Sister Little Brother Time

**Okay now readers, here is part 8 to this story now!**

 **Now this may or may not be the final chapter for the story. I'm not entirely sure yet. It all depends on how much material I have to work with from here on. I guarantee you though, this story is almost completed after spending just about two weeks on it.**

 **Oh, and for those that are asking me how I am writing these chapters so quickly, I don't. I just so happen to have so much free time on my hands and nothing keeping me from doing this. More free time for me equals more time to develop these chapters. That's for those wondering to save some confusion from here on out.**

 **Anyway, as far as this chapter goes, Lincoln and Lori spend more time together now that they're back in Royal Woods, and some other surprises will be revealed in this chapter too. What do you think they'll be? What are they going to be doing? More importantly, will Lori's phone ever be fully repaired? Find out now readers!**

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING MORNING IN ROYAL WOODS:**

It was a brand new day and a bright Monday morning in Royal Woods, and at the Loud House in particular, instead of focusing on the bedroom of the middle child and only boy of the Loud Family; Lincoln. This time we are focused on the room of Lori and Leni Loud, where we see Lori inside, using a stool as an ottoman as she was on the cushion chair in front of the mirror as she was painting her toenails with the brush that most girls use when doing their toenails. She had had a great time not just this weekend but throughout all of last week with her family and siblings. Precisely with Lincoln, since they hardly have any bonding time together, and for the times that they did bond, it was usually done in a negative light, with a few _rare_ ** _exceptions_**. That wasn't the case for last week and over the weekend when Lori had become much nicer to all of her siblings and has been treating Lincoln better than before, and they have gotten on good terms since Lori apologized to Lincoln on Saturday night for all the stuff she ever done. No longer feeling regret, Lori felt proud of becoming a better sister and was hoping on continuing to be one too. Just last night, Lori remembered Leni talking to her and asking if she apologized to Lincoln. The memory was playing sharp in her mind as she easily recalled the whole conversation as if it were a minute ago…

* * *

 _"So Lori, did you tell him?" Leni had asked._

 _"Huh?" She looked curiously at her._

 _"Did you apologize to Lincoln for every bad thing you've done to him?" She had reiterated what she said._

 _Lori had sighed after being asked that as she then responded._

 _"Yes Leni. I did apologize to Lincoln on Saturday night when we stayed at that cabin," She told her roommate._

 _"And how did he respond?" She wanted to know as Lori took a deep breath._

 _"He said that he wasn't expecting the apology from me at all. He also told me that I am not a horrible sister or a complete monster, and that he doesn't hate me," Lori explained. "He then told me that I am not a worthless sister and that he would never disown me. He told me that he doesn't hold a grudge at all for all the stuff I did, even though he didn't appreciate the stuff that I did to him in the past. Another thing that was brought up was how I wanted to make it up to him and he informed me that everything that I did for him up to that point was more than enough for me to make up for every bad thing that I ever did. Simply put Leni, Lincoln said that he does forgive me."_

 _After she had finished that explanation, Leni simply smiled in a cheerful manner._

 _"See! I told you Lori," Leni said. "I like, knew that Lincoln wouldn't be so angry at you, and that he totes doesn't hate you, and that's why he is the best brother ever!"_

 _"I know that Leni," Lori sighed while smiling._

 _"He's also right that you're not a horrible sister Lori, and that we would_ ** _never_** _get rid of you like, at all," The ditzy sister had said to her. "I think you're the best roommate I had, and the best Lori that I have ever heard of, especially since I don't know of any other Loris that could be sold anywhere at the mall or retail stores."_

 _Lori shook her head while grinning in amusement. Leni might be a little airheaded at times, but Lori had to admit that that is what makes her so adorable on a day to day basis. Not to mention she had the right kind of heart to make up for it._

 _"Yeah Leni," Lori spoke. "I'm just glad that Lincoln doesn't hate me at all."_

 _"I'm glad he doesn't either Lori," Leni agreed. "Linky is our brother and he loves you, just like how I love you Lor."_

 _"Aww Leni," Lori gave her roommate a hug. "I love you too."_

 _"I'm glad you do," Leni smiled before they broke apart. "Now let's turn in for the night. I'm about read to fall asleep."_

 _"Good idea," Lori agreed as they went back to their respective beds. "Goodnight Leni."_

 _"Goodnight Lori."_

 _After that was said, the light was turned off and the two of them turned in for the night, waiting for tomorrow…_

* * *

That memory played clearly in her mind as Lori continued to paint her toenails.

 _Leni is right. I am glad that Lincoln lives with us._ Lori thought. _He really is the best brother ever, and he is literally everything that we could ask for in this household, and even though we don't always agree on stuff, I still love him, just like the other sisters love him. I could never hope on replacing him, literally…_

Lori sighed while grinning at that memory as she was almost done painting her toenails…

* * *

It was then that someone had knocked at her door. She had no idea who it could be at this hour, but she decided to find out who it was.

"Who is it," She asked as she put the nail polish to the side and got up from the seat.

"Lori? It's Lincoln," The voice was revealed to be Lincoln. "Can I please come in? I need to ask you something."

Lori found it odd that Lincoln wanted to ask her something at this time of the morning. Shrugging her shoulders, she got up and approached the door and unlocked it for her little brother.

"It's unlocked," Lori hollered as she stepped to the side. "You can come in."

The door slowly opened itself afterwards as Lincoln opened it up and stepped into her room, looking like he wanted to tell her about something as he had something behind his back. Lori looked curious as Lincoln was wondering if he was interrupting anything that she was doing.

"Uh, am I interrupting anything important?" He asked her.

"Nah. Not really. I was just finishing up with painting my toenails. Nothing _that_ important," Lori exclaimed. "But enough about me, what can I do for you buddy?"

It was then Lincoln brought from his hands a flyer and on the flyer it said 'ROYAL WOODS COMMUNITY POOL'. Getting confused by this, Lincoln then started to explain.

"I had just gotten an email today from the Community Pool from Royal Woods that they had lifted our ban from there for what had happened there a while back," Lincoln stated. "I had wanted to go there today and I was wondering if you would like to join me. Just the two of us?"

Lori was shocked to hear that Lincoln asked her, of all people, to go to the community pool with him and join him to go swimming. It looked like he was returning the favor for the stuff she did for him last week. Perhaps he really was grateful of everything she did to him up to this point. Still, something didn't seem right. He only wanted to spend time with her and not invite the other sisters to the pool. Wanting to know why, she started speaking.

"Well sure. Of course I'd love to go swimming with you Linc," She said before asking. "But why did you only want to invite me and not invite our other sisters to come along?"

"The answer is simply Lori. The last time we went there, they caused trouble by chicken fighting in the pool during senior swim, which got us banned from that pool, and putting carrots and vegetables in the pool, and Lily pooping in the pool caused us to be banned from the other community pools as well," Lincoln exclaimed. "I don't want us to get banned again from that pool, and I believe I can trust you not to do anything that would get us kicked out again."

Lori now understood what he was saying. Truth be told, she didn't want to be banned from the community pool again either, and she also figured it would be best if only she and Lincoln could go there together.

"I understand brother," Lori nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel about that."

"Yeah, and to tell you the truth Lori," Lincoln motioned his eldest sister to lean down as he whispered into his ear. "The last thing I would like to have is to swim in carrots and vegetable Lana puts in there, and especially having to swim in Lily's poop that gets in there."

"Oh you got me there Linc," Lori chuckled while smirking in amusement. "I also don't want to swim in Lily's feces myself, especially since it's disgusting and we already have to change her diaper constantly at home as it is."

"I agree sis," He grinned as he then asked. "So I guess your wanting to go to the pool with me, right?"

"Of course little bro," She rubbed his head. "I'm just about done painting my nails. Just give me a minute to find my bathing suit and then I'll drive us there."

"Sure thing," Lincoln headed for the exit. "And I'll get my swimming trunks ready for when we go swimming there too."

"Great! See you in a few minutes Lincoln." She stated.

"Same to you too Lor," Lincoln called out to her one last time before heading back to his room. Lori sighed as she went to find her swimming suit, honestly looking forward to going to the community pool with Lincoln since they've grown a stronger relationship between each other. With that said, Lori then went to find the stuff she needed before starting up the van while Lincoln went to get his swimming trunks and the stuff he wanted to bring as well…

* * *

Sometime after they had gotten ready, Lincoln and Lori were now heading to the community pool to swim for a bit just the two of them. Eventually after a little bit of driving, the two of them finally made it to the community pool.

"Well, here we are Linc," The oldest sister exclaimed.

"Yup. This is the place alright," Lincoln said. "Let's just be sure that we are on our best behavior this time."

"You got it little bro," Lori agreed. "And let's also not go hectic and crazy while swimming this time, even though it's just _us_ swimming here this time."

"Good idea," He nodded. "Let's have some fun."

"Yeah. Let's enjoying some swimming, bud."

They then exited the van, as they then entered the building leading to the community pool where they were going to be swimming just the two of them, and they planned on not causing any chaos this time as they went to change into their swim suits before swimming…

* * *

By the time the next scene started, we are now focused at the pool part as there were a few people hanging around the area. We then see Lincoln approaching, holding a towel while not wearing a shirt or socks and shoes. He was simply wearing his orange colored swim trunks as he approached the pool and decided to wait for Lori. It was then Lincoln decided to speak to the readers for a moment.

"Ah! On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in the community pool," Instead of charging into the pool, he sat down on a chair while he continued to speak to the readers. "And readers, in case none of you knew this already, I'm actually glad that I decided to invite my eldest sister Lori to come join me at the community pool. To be honest, I love _all ten_ of my sisters. I really do, but I didn't want to bring the others since I didn't want to be kicked out again, and I think I can trust Lori not to cause trouble in the pool. Also, I should let you guys know, that I truly am grateful for everything that she had done for me all last week, and today, I'm planning on returning the favor. That's why I have another trip to a place I want to go to, right after we're done swimming in the pool for a bit. It's a surprise and trust me. I bet Lori is going to _love_ it. I'm seriously looking forward to putting Operation Make-Lori's-Day-Wonderful-and-Make-her-Happy-and-Satisfied-in-Return-for-How-She-was-Nicer-to-Me-Last-Week-and-Make-this-Operation-into-a-Shorter-Name, into action."

"HEY LINCOLN!" Lori was heard hollering for her brother as she came to the scene and Lincoln took notice of her and saw what she was wearing. Simply put, she was wearing a cyan bikini, and she had a cyan colored bathing suit on. She actually had quite a curvy looking body, being a 17 year old and all. Lori then approached Lincoln and smiled.

"Well what do you think Linc," She asked him about her appearance.

Shaking his head, he gave her a response.

"You look wonderful Lori," He was honest.

"That's great to hear Lincoln," She then directed him to the pool. "Now what do you say we go swimming, huh?"

"I couldn't agree more sis," Lincoln grinned as Lori placed her towel in the chair next to Lincoln's chair.

"And Linc, please don't attempt to make any cannonballs this time," Lori stated. "I don't want us to get kicked out for doing a cannonball."

"I agree with you on that," Lincoln nodded in understanding as he got up and headed to the pool with Lori. "Let's go swimming."

"Way ahead of you buddy," She smirked as they went into the pool.

* * *

They sat and swam in the water for several minutes while enjoying each others presences. Needless to say, they were having a swell time without having to resort to committing chaos or mayhem, unintentionally that is.

"I'll say Lincoln, this was a great idea to invite me to go swimming with you," Lori commented as Lincoln had gotten his hair wet. "I don't know if I told you this, but I literally have no problem with going swimming at the community pool with you."

"That's great to hear Lor," Lincoln remarked. "Try getting your hair damp sis, the water is in perfect condition."

Lori was hesitant at first, as she really wasn't sure if she should do that or not. After a moment of thinking, she shrugged her shoulders and decided to give it a shot.

"Eh, sure. I might as well give it a shot," Lori then held her breath and dove her head underwater for a second or so. Once she was done, she lifted back up and then Lincoln noticed that her golden yellow hair was actually straight and not in the position it's usually in as it was now dripping water from the tips of it. Heck there was some hair getting into her face as a result. Lincoln honestly had no idea how to comment to this.

"Wow Lori," Lincoln struggled to say while Lori shook her hair a little and getting it out of her eyes. "I had no idea your hair could go straight down like that."

"Of course it does go straight when damp silly," Lori told him. "It's just that I don't do it normally because it takes forever just to get it back into its right position. It's so difficult that sometimes when my hair is _extremely_ damp, I have to ask Leni to use her brush just to get it back into place."

"I can see why," Lincoln nodded. "It must take a whole lot of brushing just to get it back to where it needs to be."

"Yeah, like you literally wouldn't know."

"I probably wouldn't. My hair is a lot shorter than yours," He pointed to his white hair which was damp. "I guess I should be lucky my hair isn't difficult to get into its traditional position."

"You should be lucky bro. It's literally a nightmare getting your hair into its regular position if you have a lot of it," She stated. "Anyway, I'm honestly having a lot of fun in this pool with just the two of us, even though we're not going crazy with it."

"You said it Lori."

The two of them continued to have fun in the pool for a little while longer before they had to get out, dry off, and leave the place…

* * *

Eventually, the two of them were done with swimming as they had dried off, Lori got her attempt back into its position somehow, and they were wearing their normal clothes again as they got back into the van, with Lincoln taking the passenger seat while Lori was in the driver seat.

"Hey Lincy, I had a lot of fun swimming today," Lori remarked.

"So did I," was his response as Lori started the van up and ready to drive off. "Hey sis?"

"Yeah," She stopped pulling out for a second for Lincoln to speak. "What's up?"

"Could we perhaps go to the mall now?"

Lori was taken aback by his request and looked confused.

"Uh, why do you ask?" She questioned him.

"There's something that I'd like to do there," He answered. "And I want to surprise you with something."

Lori seemed even more puzzled by that. He wanted to do something there and he also wanted to surprise her with something on top of that. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to be the one to argue against that as she shrugged.

"Sure bro. I guess we can go to the mall for a bit."

"Perfect," Her little brother said as Lori then decided to set course to the mall for a bit where Lincoln had a special surprise for her…

* * *

During the next scene, we are now focused at the mall, where Lori was sitting at the bench when Lincoln told her to wait there and he'll be back with something that she would _love._ Lori spent the next several minutes or so thinking as to what Lincoln has in mind that she'll be surprised by and love. She honestly had no idea at all. It seemed like an entire hour passed when Lincoln finally came back (where in reality, it was only 10 to 15 minutes), and he had two cups in his hands as Lori was wondering what he was carrying.

"I'm back sis."

"Uh Lincoln, what is that in your hands?" She asked.

"Oh this? I bought us some smoothies," He stated. "I decided to treat you and myself to some smoothies today."

Lori then took a peek and saw what her smoothie was and was surprised and unable to believe it.

"Ah! Is that a Banana Strawberry Frosty Smoothie? My all-time favorite flavor smoothie?" She asked in shock.

"That's right Lor."

"H-How did you know that I love that flavor?" She asked in complete shock.

"Well what can I say? I know _all_ of my sisters _and_ their interests," Lincoln stated. "Besides, I wanted to treat you to your favorite smoothie as a way of saying 'thank you' for what you did for me this weekend and the previous week. It's my token of appreciation and to show that I am truly grateful about it."

That comment was so heartwarming, that it touched Lori's heart. Her little brother went through his way to do something for her, and give her a special treat in the form of a smoothie, of her favorite flavor no less. She felt her eyes sparkling and it almost looked like she was getting teary eyes, but it didn't happen since she didn't reach that point. Shaking her head, Lori decided to take her smoothie as Lincoln handed it to her.

"Thank you so much for this Lincy," Lori said sincerely. "This was literally thoughtful of you, little brother."

"No need to mention it," Lincoln stated. "Just doing this to show how gracious I am. Now let's enjoy our smoothies for a bit."

"You got that right little bro."

The two of them enjoyed their smoothies while sitting on the bench together, and this lasted for up to 5 to 8 minutes…

* * *

After they enjoyed their refreshing and satisfying smoothies, the two of them got up and started walking again, as Lincoln now had part 2 to his plan to get to.

"So Lincoln, what do you want us to do now," Lori asked. "We're still spending time together, so you can decide what should happen next."

Lincoln didn't even need to think about that as he snapped his fingers.

"Lori, I think I have just the perfect idea right now."

"What would that be?" She looked curious.

"There's something else that I would like to treat you to and I know you'll enjoy it," He told her.

Lori looked surprised, but at the same time, she looked hyped, seeing that her only brother treated her to a smoothie, so it must be something good. As they continued walking to the next destination, Lori asked with curiosity and anticipation.

"What do you have planned for me next buddy? Is it something good?" She questioned as we then switch to the next scene, where her answer will be revealed…

* * *

"YOU'RE ALLOWING ME TO BE GIVEN A PEDICURE!?" Lori shouted with surprise and disbelief (the good kind) as they were now at a pedicure stop and Lori couldn't believe it for a second there. Eventually, Lincoln nodded his head proudly as he smiled.

"That's right Lori, I decided to allow you to be given a pedicure this time," He exclaimed. "And the best part; the pedicure **will** be done the way _you like_ it **and** the way _you want_ it to be done."

That did it. That one majorly generous act Lincoln did for her actually did it. She was so touched by this and she felt her heart swelling in a positive way, and she couldn't contain herself no more. With tears dripping down her face, she smiled sincerely and wasted no time in bolting over to Lincoln, scooping him up and giving him a nice tight hug, almost squeezing the lungs out of him. While Lori wasn't above giving hugs when she is in a good mood, she never actually gives the kind of tight hugs that Leni would give when the latter is happy and joyful about something. Nevertheless, Lori was still human and she was so touched by this, that she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh thank you so much Lincy," She said squeezing him tighter, nearly rendering him unable to breath. "This was literally so sweet of you to do this for me!"

"Oh! You're welcome!" Lincoln gasped for breath from the hug. "LORI! I CAN'T BREATH!"

"Oh," Realizing what she was doing, she let him go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that bro. I got a _little_ carried away there."

"That's okay," Lincoln said, breathing normally again. "It happens to all of us."

"But seriously Linc, thank you for this," Lori gave him a genuine smile again. "I really appreciate you going through the trouble of doing this for me."

"No problem sis, and I actually _enjoy_ being this type of brother to you and to the others," Lincoln then revealed. "By the way Lori, you don't have to worry about paying for it. It's already been made."

"What," She went wide eyed. "Where did you get that kind of money?"

"Well you know about my backup allowance?"

She nodded.

"Let's just say I decided to use _that_ money and used it to pay for this." He revealed to her.

Lori then went and hugged him, softer this time as she was grateful for his generous act.

"Thank you so much for this bro," She thanked him sincerely. "Oh what would _we_ do without you as our only brother and if you weren't around?"

"The family would probably crumple and start to fall apart," Lincoln remarked, referring to how he is normally the one to keep peace and order in the family going and making sure it doesn't go out of proportions and out of control, and to make sure that nothing goes horribly wrong.

"Exactly Lincoln, and that's why I literally appreciate what you did for me," She said to him. "I love you Linc."

"Don't mention it big sis, and I love you too," Lincoln responded. "Now go on and have your pedicure given to you."

"I'm already on it little bro," She grinned as she then went to be given a pedicure while Lincoln decided to wait for her…

* * *

It took a little more like 25 minutes, but it was worth it, especially for the eldest sister who now felt like the pedicure did her some good. She was grinning as she then went back to her only brother.

"I really must admit bud, this pedicure was the best pedicure I was ever given," She remarked. "I never felt so good before in my life."

"That's what I like to hear," Lincoln stood up as he joined his sister. He then felt his stomach grumbling. "Oh, sounds like I'm pretty hungry."

Lori then felt her own stomach grumbling too.

"I'm getting hungry too Lincy," She agreed. "All this being given a pedicure and such has made me hungry."

"It's just about lunchtime anyway."

"Yeah, let's see what they have here for restaurants of lunch choices." She recommended.

"Good choice Lor," He liked the idea. "Let's check some of the stops out."

"Gotcha."

They then decided to check out the restaurants in the mall to see what they could have for lunch…

* * *

Once they got to the part with all the restaurants and tables around, the two of them were looking around to see if they could find anything that interests.

"Do you see anywhere in mind that we should eat from?" The oldest sister questioned.

"Hmmm…" The boy was left thinking as he continued to skim through some of the restaurants until something caught his attention.

"Hey Lori look," He pointed to one of the restaurant (which shall not be named). "That restaurant over there has sushi on their menu!"

Lori's eyes went wide at that as she then spoke.

"S-Sushi?" She was surprised about it.

"Yes sushi. You know," Lincoln spoke. "The stuff that you claim to be your favorite food despite the fact that you never even tried it before?"

Lori then gained a look of shame on her face when Lincoln brought that up. It was true. She says she likes sushi, but she never even tried it. Looking downward, she then spoke.

 _"I did say that…"_ She spoke before looking back to Lincoln, who then furrowed his eyebrows and pinched the center of his nose.

"Lori, how could you say that your favorite food is something that you never even tried before," Lincoln asked in a serious manner. "I ask you."

Lincoln did have a huge point, and Lori knew it. If you claim something to be your favorite food, you have to both a.) Have tried it at least once, and b.) Actually like it and wanting to have more of it. The way it sounded from Lori's perspective clearly made no sense whatsoever. She just wasn't given a chance to be able to see the truth right in front of her. Still, she clearly had no idea on an answer as to why she would claim sushi as her favorite when she never even tried it before. It made 0 sense at all. After struggling to think for a minute, Lori finally spoke and gave her honest answer.

"I literally don't know the answer to that," She said. "The way you say it does make it sound pretty ridiculous."

"Exactly Lori, and that's why I'm suggesting that you try sushi for lunch this time," Lincoln suggested. "That way if you really love it, then it really will be your favorite! What do you say?!"

Lori thought about it for a minute and wasn't sure at first; she was worried she really wouldn't like it and that it wouldn't be her favorite after all. Despite that, she felt like there was honestly nothing to lose out of this, so as a result, she sighed and said.

"Fine Lincoln. I'll try it," Lori sighed in defeat. "I just hope that it's as good as I said it is, or as good as I was told it was. You know what I'm saying?"

"I most certainly do big sis," Lincoln started to walk over there. "Come on."

"Right behind you little bro,"

They then went to get Lori some sushi while Lincoln got something that isn't important for himself for lunch…

* * *

After waiting a bit, the two of them were now at a nearby table as Lori had gotten a sushi special while Lincoln got…something that isn't important at the moment. Lori was staring at her food as Lincoln was digging into his own. He saw Lori staring at her sushi and then spoke.

"Aren't you going to try it?"

Lori just stared at it for a moment.

"Come on. Just give it one try, and if you don't like it, you don't have to finish it."

Lori then groaned, knowing that she at least had to take one bite minimum. She then muttered.

"I literally hope it's as good as I was told it is," She then picked up her fork and stabbed it into one piece of it and then had it approach her mouth.

In a matter of seconds, she found the piece of it inside of her mouth as she then proceeded to chew it and swallow it. Once she swallowed it, instead of feeling some distaste, she felt satisfaction. It was like she was enjoying it and she wasn't bothered by it. She started smiling in enjoyment as Lincoln decided to ask.

"So do you like it?"

She just responded by poking her fork into another piece and ate it, making that satisfied 'mmm' sound as Lincoln seemed impressed by this.

"That means you actually like it right?" He questioned again.

"Oh yes Lincoln. Yes I literally like this," She continued to eat it. "This sushi tastes good."

"I'm glad you like it sis," He replied.

"Oh I gotta hand it to you little bro," Lori admitted. "For the most part, _most_ of your plans are rather great, and having me try sushi for the first time was a great idea. After all, they don't call you the 'man with the plan' for nothing buddy."

"Lori, I wouldn't have suggested it to you if it was a bad idea," Lincoln said plainly. "And I know that."

"I know you wouldn't," She continued to eat it. "I literally must thank you for this Linc. This wasn't bad at all."

"It was my pleasure sis," He spoke and then finished eating his food as a result, the two of them finishing up their lunches before leaving the place…

* * *

After they had finished eating lunch, the two of them decided to exit the mall and head back to the van, as Lori had kept thinking to herself that there was something that she had to remember that she may have forgotten. She just needed to remember what it was she still had to do.

She then looked through her purse and saw something that brought back what she had to do. They were two movie tickets that she bought to see the Ace Savvy movie and one of them was meant for Lincoln. That's it. She knew what she had to do, but she was going to wait until later on today to show them to Lincoln.

They then got to the van and then entered it.

"You ready to go back home Lincoln?" She asked her younger brother.

"Sure," He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just about done with traveling for the day."

"Yeah. Same here," Lori agreed with what he said.

"Let's go home sis."

"Way ahead of you bro."

She then started the van as they then made their way back home, where Lori was going to reveal to Lincoln the two tickets to see the Ace Savvy movie that she bought with one of them meant for him. For now, she focused on getting Vanzilla back to the Loud House and then would wait for the surprise to be revealed to him, as they drove off…

* * *

 **END OF PART 8…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! THERE REALLY WILL BE ONE MORE PART TO THIS STORY NOW, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER REALLY WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER TO THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY DESPITE THE SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME THAT IT TOOK ME TO MAKE IT!**

 **SPEAKING OF WHICH, AS I SAID BEFORE, THE REASON WHY I AM ABLE TO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS AT SUCH A FAST RATE IS BECAUSE SINCE I HAVE A LOT OF FREE TIME ON MY HANDS, I HAVE NOTHING THAT COULD DISTRACT ME AND I HAVE MORE TIME TO START DEVELOPING THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT HAS TO BE DONE! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT DURING THE WEEKDAYS, I WRITE A CHAPTER EVERY OTHER DAY, MEANING I TAKE ONE DAY OFF FROM WRITING A CHAPTER A DAY AFTER I'VE WRITTEN A CHAPTER, AND THEN I WOULD DO ANOTHER ONE THE FOLLOWING DAY AFTER THE DAY OFF! JUST SO THERE IS NO MORE CONFUSION IN REGARDS TO THAT!**

 **ANYWAY, NOW THAT THAT'S SET, NEXT TIME, LORI SHOWS LINCOLN THE TWO MOVIE TICKETS TO SEE THE ACE SAVVY MOVIE THAT SHE BOUGHT FOR HIM, IS PLANNING ON SPENDING TIME WITH HIM AT THAT MOVIE SEEING SOMETHING THAT HE'D ENJOYS DOING, AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR! HOW WILL LINCOLN REACT TO THE TICKETS LORI GOT? WHAT'LL HAPPEN WHEN LORI REVEALS SHE'LL DO SOMETHING WITH HER BROTHER THAT HE ENJOYS DOING, WHICH IS SAID MOVIE? IS LISA ALMOST DONE REPAIRING THE PHONE? AND WILL LORI'S PHONE EVER WORK AGAIN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS (BESIDES ASKING ME HOW I WRITE THESE CHAPTERS SO FAST).**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! UNTIL THE FINAL CHAPTER, I JUST HAVE TO SAY TO YOU ALL, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	9. The Outcome of the Scenario

**Alright now readers, here is the 9th and final part to this chapter.**

 **Now I should say to you all, I really enjoyed making this story. I really have, even though it took me nearly 2 weeks to finally finish it. I hope on making other stories for this series after this one!**

 **Also, for this chapter, I will make mention of the Status Quo, and actually avoid the Status Quo is God trope entirely in regards to Lori's character development in this story. I promise you all that.**

 **Now there isn't much to this chapter; this chapter is just a means to wrap up the story and put an end to it. How will the ending go? What has Lori learned from this experience? And will she have a working phone again? Find out now!**

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD HOUSE RESIDENCE (THE SAME DAY):**

We are now focused back at the Loud House where Lincoln and Lori arrived back to after going to the Community Pool and the Mall for a bit. Lori was planning on revealing those two tickets to Lincoln pretty soon, but she decided to wait for a bit. Currently we are focused in Lincoln's room where the 11 year old boy was speaking through a walkie talkie and talking to his best friend Clyde for a bit. We then start to listen in onto the conversation they were having.

"So uh…how have things being going for you lately Lincoln?" Clyde was the one to ask that.

"Well Clyde, if I have to be honest, I've been feeling great lately, and I haven't felt _this_ great in such a long time," Lincoln spoke. "You see, my oldest sister Lori has been much nicer to me lately."

The mention of the eldest sister's name got Clyde's full attention.

"L-L-Lori," He then started gushing about her. "Sweet, beautiful, pretty, sexy Lori…"

"Clyde, focus," Lincoln got him to stop and informed him. "My oldest sister has been becoming a much better sister to me and to the other sisters! She has stopped treating us like slaves, she hasn't called any of us a 'twerp', she had stopped hogging the bathroom, the TV, and everything else you can think of, and she also haven't gotten angry at me for entering her room or threatened to turn me into a human pretzel! In fact, recently she has allowed me to go into her room when she was in it and wouldn't get mad at it. I'm just happy that she has become a far better and nicer sister!"

"That's great news Lincoln," Clyde shouted with enthusiasm.

"I know it is buddy," Lincoln agreed. "Whenever I ask her I need a ride to anywhere I need to go, she brings me there without any hassle and she doesn't force me to do favors for her. She has done a lot for me this past week. Heck, she _even_ saved me when these three tough guys were planning on beating me up! I really do appreciate the way she has been acting lately."

"Well I'm happy for you bro," Clyde then explained. "It's like someone once told me, you should always appreciate the help and support of those that have your back in any situation."

"Yeah I get that. I'm just thrilled that Lori has been approving her behavior, her attitude and personality."

"Yeah. Lori," It was then Clyde started gushing about her again. "The most beautiful sexy woman a guy could lay his eyes on, what with her beautiful golden lock hair, her deeply _beautiful_ eyes, a gorgeous bum, and a _sizeable bust_ to top it off…"

Lincoln sighed as he gushed about that, knowing how he is with Lori. Fortunately for him, his sighing actually got Clyde's attention and got him to focus once again.

"Oh, sorry about that Lincoln," He told him. "Well, I got to go now. There are some important businesses that I need to attend to at the moment. I do wish you good luck through all of this bro."

"Thanks for that bud," Lincoln smiled. "See ya later bro."

"Yeah. See ya."

Once he said that did the call through the walkie talkie end and then Lincoln put the device back onto the dresser and got back onto his bed shortly afterwards. Lincoln was thinking about everything his eldest sister had done for him in the past week and realized this was a huge change in her behavior. Perhaps going with her phone has caused her to see the light and as a result, she made the attempt to change herself and become a better sister. His mind then went back to the time where he wrote that nasty note on 'Why Lori is the Worst Sister Ever?' and that he was completely wrong about that. Lori was not the worst sister ever. She was far from it as a matter of fact. Truth be told, Lincoln didn't find _any_ of his sisters to be the worst. True, they all have their flaws and there are days where they aren't so friendly at all, but deep down inside, he knew that all of his sisters have their redeeming moments where they truly care for each other and where they do care about Lincoln. He then started to wonder what Lori was doing at the moment and wondered if she needed him for some assistance for the moment. He then wondered if she was still missing her cell phone at all and if she still missed talking to her boyfriend, although the way she's been acting lately, it seems that she may have forgotten about her cell phone withdrawal and that she quite possibly fought off her Nomophobia issue once and for all. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check on her and see if she was doing good or not, wouldn't it?

 _I guess it wouldn't hurt if I decide to check up on her and see how she is doing with her cell phone withdrawal._ Lincoln thought, rubbing his chin. _After all, she does allow me to enter her room now with no problems or hassles about it anymore, so maybe it_ _ **is**_ _best if I check up on her for a minute or so._

Shrugging his shoulders, he felt it was a good idea and that the decision was finally. Stretching out for a minute or so, Lincoln then got off his bed, approached his door and opened it, and then left his room to make the short trek all the way to Lori and Leni's bedroom…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the aforementioned room, we see Lori lying on her bed, on her stomach as she was barefoot and her legs were crossed and Lori was reading through a Sixteen Magazine to pass the time, for she was doing so much better with her Nomophobia problem she had the previous week. Throughout that week, she has also done so much better with herself and has been nicer to all of her siblings, especially Lincoln. Indeed. She was quite proud of it. Her purse was hanging on the side of her bed as she still had those two tickets that she bought at the mall last week. She really had to show those to Lincoln soon. She felt like she should do it now while she had the chance.

 _Maybe now should be a perfect time to show those tickets to Lincoln._ She thought to herself. _Before something else comes up, I at least want to show him what I did for him after hearing what he told me at the mall when I was getting my toenails painted. Its official. I'm going to tell him._

She then put the magazine to the side and got up and sat up on her bed. Before she could get up and head for the door, a knock was then heard at the door, getting her attention. She then decided to holler out.

"It's unlocked! You can come it!"

Once the door was opened, it was revealed to be none other, than Lincoln. Just the person she was looking for. Lincoln decided to step into her room, and decided to speak.

"Hey Lori, I was just checking to see how you have been doing," He questioned her as she then grew a smile on her face.

"I've been good little bro," Lori exclaimed. "You're just the person I've been looking for! There's something that I've got to show you!"

Lincoln now looked curious as to what Lori was talking about. She had already given him so many surprises already so to speak, so what else could she have in store for him? Despite this however, he simply shrugged and asked.

"What do you have for me sis?"

"It's a surprise Lincy, and trust me, you'll _love_ it." Lori then went to her purse to pull out the special surprise for him. Lincoln was now really confused as to what she was talking about. Did she decide to give Lincoln an extra surprise for being in a good and better mood last week? From what he had to put up with through this whole scenario, she was completely full of surprises for him. Before he could question her further, she gasped and found what she was looking for.

"Ah, there is it! I found it," Lori took out the surprise and then decided to cuff her hand into a fist and then showed it to her brother. "You ready for the surprise Linc?"

He nodded as she then spoke.

"Alright. Here it is. Ta da!" With that said she opened her fist and revealed the surprise and once Lincoln got a good look at it, what he saw left him speechless as a shocked look crossed his face.

What was in the palm of Lori's hand was two movie tickets, but they weren't any ordinary tickets. No, these were tickets to go see the Ace Savvy movie that was going to be airing in theaters Tuesday (which was tomorrow) and from the looks of it, Lori had went through the trouble to get him a ticket to see said movie. Not believing what he was seeing, he then slowly asked her.

"Are…are those…?" He couldn't finish as he was _too_ surprised to speak, but luckily, Lori nodded and answered his question.

"Yes bro," She nodded and revealed. "Those are movie tickets to go see the Ace Savvy movie that is airing tomorrow."

A few minutes have passed with silence shrouding the two of them before Lincoln finally found his voice.

"You…you actually got these," He asked as his eldest sister nodded again. "W-When did you get these tickets?"

"Well you remember the day we went to mall to get my toenails painted?" She reminded him.

He nodded as she continued.

"Well you see, after I got them painted, I saw that the tickets were on sale and they were going to be airing the movie on Tuesday, and I really wanted to treat you to something nice little bro." She answered while smiling.

A part of his heart was feeling touched by this gesture when he noticed something peculiar; there were actually _two_ movie tickets to go see the movie, which got him puzzled as a result.

"But Lori, there are two tickets," He pointed out the obvious. "Why did you get two movie tickets to see this movie?"

Lori then snorted in a playful manner and then answered.

"Duh silly, that's because I am literally going to be joining you to watch the movie tomorrow." She answered, resulting in Lincoln gasping in complete shock and was taken aback by this. His oldest sister wanted to watch the movie with him, and it shocked him because none of his sisters wanted to do the things that he enjoyed doing no matter how much he does for them and the fact that he joins them in things they love doing. This got him very surprised as he then wanted an answer from his oldest sister.

"Why Lori," He questioned. "Why did you get a ticket for yourself to see the movie with me?"

Lori was expecting this question to come up and she knew she had to be honest with him. As a result, she then knelt down to his level and brought her hand onto his head.

"Well Lincoln, do you remember when I asked you why you do stuff for us despite the fact that you don't enjoy the tasks personally and you told me how no one would join you in things you love doing?"

Lincoln started frowning at that, making him feel sad again as he nodded. Lori then revealed to him.

"Well little bro, I really felt bad for not joining you in the stuff that you enjoy doing, especially after all the stuff you do for us and how you are always there to support us in any situation whatsoever, you felt unappreciated and that none of us would join you in things you love doing. So I decided to buy tickets for the both of us because I _want_ to spend time with you doing something you enjoy doing and I felt this movie would be something that you would love to see, and really, I just want you to know that I do love you for all the stuff you do for us. That's why I am wanting to join you to seeing this movie in theaters tomorrow, so you could feel appreciated, and even though the others haven't done so yet, I want to at least make sure I show you how much I appreciate it and join you in something you love doing. Do you understand what I'm saying, Lincy?"

Lincoln nodded slowly as he felt his heart being touched more than before. She was willing to give up her time and what she likes just for him. There was still one more question that came to his mind and it confused him like heck.

"But what about that date with Bobby you were so hyped about last Sunday? The day you dropped your phone in the toilet," He questioned. "You were hyped to go to that date with him and the date is actually tomorrow."

Lori realized he was right, but in all honesty, she was no longer too upset about it as she had learned something from this scenario. Due to that, she sighed and then told him.

"Lincoln, it's true that I do have a date with him tomorrow, but you know what? I'm going to sacrifice that date just to spend the day with you doing what you enjoy doing," Lori spoke. "I was upset about not being able to speak to him at first when my phone got croaked from falling into the toilet, but after everything I've been through, I no longer seem worried about it. What I'm trying to say little bro, is that I'm going to join you for this movie rather than spend time with my Boo-Boo Bear. I hope that makes sense."

That comment actually did it. Lincoln really felt touched by her generous act and kindness, combined with the fact that she was willing to join him in something he likes doing, as well as give up her date with Bobby (which she was looking forward to) to spend time with her little brother, and to top it all off, it seems that she had learned something from this experience after all and that she managed to fight through her cell phone withdrawals and was no longer upset about it. All this had caused Lincoln's heart to really swell up in a positive manner, seeing that Lori gift was given out of genuine _love_ , and that she really has become a better sister to him.

Wiping away a couple of tears that were forming in his eyes and then sniffing, he then said to his eldest sister.

"Lori," He then proceeded to hug her for what she did. "Thank you so much for all of this. I am really touched by your gift."

She then returned the huge and wrapped her arms around Lincoln's body and then spoke.

"You're quite welcome Lincy, and I am happy that you feel that way about me bro," Lori admitted. "That actually makes me feel heart-warmed by that. Just remember that I love you bro."

"I love you too sis," He replied.

She then went and kissed him on the forehead, which surprised him since it was something she rarely did, but didn't feel like arguing with her about it. They then separated as Lincoln felt like commenting.

"It seems that you actually have gotten something from this whole scenario Lori."

"You bet I have Linc! I've never felt so alive in my life," She admitted. "I really must thank you for this Lincoln. You have changed me for the better. I have learned from going without my phone that I have been harsh to you all and that although I love my phone and I love my Boo-Boo Bear, I learned that my family is something that I should have been focused on too, and that spending time with my family was something that I needed from my issue. Spending so much time with you was what got me feeling it was all worth wild little bro, and that's why I sincerely thank you, from the bottom of my heart for showing me that I have more of a life than just my Boo-Boo Bear and my cell phone that I was addicted to."

"I'm glad that you have gotten something from all this big sis," He smiled sincerely.

"I sure did little bro," Lori then said. "And I promise you that from this day forward, cell phone or not, I will never mistreat, bully, harm or pick on anyone of our siblings again and that means I will never be mean and cruel to you ever again Lincoln, and I literally mean that."

"Thank you so much Lori," Lincoln was heartfelt by that.

"You're welcome Lincy," She smiled sincerely as they were enjoying a very heartwarming moment between each other like what a brother-sister kind of relationship should be…

* * *

It was then the heartfelt moment came to a halt when Lisa approached the room, who looked like she had good news judging by the look on her face as she got their attention.

"Ahem, forgive me for actually intruding on this special emotional sibling bonding moment you two are having," Lisa spoke which got their attention. "But I actually have some wonderful news that I think you'll love to hear."

This got Lincoln to raise an eyebrow as he wondered what his second youngest sister wanted to tell them.

"What is it that you need to tell us Lisa," He asked her as the brainy Loud Sister cleared her throat and revealed.

"Well now, dear brother and our eldest sister, it has taken me a little over a week to complete, or rather, a week and a single day or 1.1 week to be precise, but after all the recommendations that I have achieved, I have finally finished repairing Lori's cell phone back to its former glory," She then showed them Lori's phone which was back in its former glory like Lisa said. "After making several calibrations, modifications, adjustments, accommodations, troubleshoot, overhaul and ameliorations, I think I have gotten the phone back to its previous state that it was in before the accident in which it feel into the Hydrogen Oxide that was within the toilet and its now like it never even happened. Let me show you."

Lori looked hyped that her phone was finally repaired as Lisa then turned on the phone and to their surprise, it actually worked like it did before and it was no longer damage. Everything about it was working again.

"You see. In perfect condition, and its back to the way it was previously," Lisa then decides to hand Lori her phone as Lori looked so grateful by this achievement as she then spoke.

"Oh, thank you so much for repairing my phone Lisa," She thanked her. "Even though it took a week or so to complete. I really appreciate your hard work that you put into fixing and repairing my phone back to the way it should be."

"The pleasure was all mine eldest sibling," Lisa remarked. "Just doing what I do best and doing one of my siblings a favor."

Lori was checking out her repaired phone and was happy to see it was working just like it use to. Lincoln smiled at this as he then spoke to Lisa.

"She is really happy to have her phone back," He told her. "I'm proud that you decided to do that for our oldest sister."

"Don't mention it dear brother. If you were dealing with a situation that required my assistance, I would have gladly assisted you with the issue too." Lisa admitted.

"That's great to hear." Lincoln remarked.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need a break from this," Lisa stated. "Working on repairing that phone for a week really worn me out, so I think it's best if I take a bit of a break from working and try to unwind myself from the scenario. By the way, it seems she really fought through her Nomophobia didn't she?"

"Yes she did. She seemed so much livelier than she was before her phone fell into the toilet," Lincoln said. "I just hope things don't revert back to the way it was before the phone got damaged."

"Lincoln dear brother, I can assure you that this time she won't go back to bullying us, bossing us around, and all that foolishness she was known for doing back then," Lisa told him.

"I certainly hope so," He then decided to say. "Well enjoy your relaxation time Lisa, we'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit Lincoln, and same with you Lori," Lisa said.

"Oh right. See ya Lisa," Lori spoke to her.

With one last farewell, Lisa left the room and departed back to her room to unwind…

* * *

Once Lisa was gone, Lori then got a call from her phone as the ringtone started going off which caught Lincoln's attention. The person calling was from Bobby as Lori had a hyped look on her face and then accepted the call and spoke into it.

"Bobby Boo-Boo Bear? Is that literally you?" She asked over the phone.

It was then we heard Bobby speaking on the other line.

"Babe, what happened!? Where have you been?!" By his tone, he actually sounded concerned rather than angry at her. "I was really worried about you, and that you never called me back! I honestly thought something happened to you!"

"Oh Bobby. I'm so sorry that I didn't call you over the week," Lori apologized. "Something happened to my phone and it fell into the toilet and it took me a week for Lisa to fully repair it to its regular state. I've been spending time with my family because of it."

"That's great to hear," Her boyfriend said. "I'm just relieved and glad that your alright and not harmed."

By the look on Lincoln's face, one could tell it was saying 'I told you so', which was referring to the fact that Bobby really didn't seem upset or angry about how Lori wasn't calling her.

"Oh Boo-Boo Bear, thank you for that," She spoke with a mushy tone.

"You're welcome babe."

As they continued talking for a few minutes, Lincoln slowly started to frown, fearing that this was it for the nicer and more improved Lori since she got her phone back. He was afraid things would revert back to before, regardless of what Lisa told him.

 _Well, I guess since she has her phone back, she'll be going back to her old self._ Lincoln thought to himself. _Man, why must the Status Quo make things happen and make sure things remain unchanged. I really hope that the Status Quo doesn't succeed in making Lori back to being a bully like she was at the start of the story. Because not only will she be mean to us again, it also would show that the lesson she learned from all this would be a waste and mean nothing to her…_

Lincoln sighed as he looked downward to the ground, seemingly upset that Lori will not be the nicer sister she became through this scenario.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bobby then asked Lori an important question.

"So babe, you remember that our date is tomorrow right?"

"Yes I do Bobby Wobby,"

"Are you looking forward for our date night tomorrow?" Her boyfriend asked.

Lori was about to say yes, but before she could, she turned around and looked at her brother, who was frowning that Lori would go back to being a bully like she was before. As a result, it looked like he feared that she would ditch him and his movie just to be with Bobby, and make it seem the lesson she learned was a waste to nothing. Feeling really bad for him and realizing that she did make the obligation to spend time with him, she then sighed and then spoke through the phone.

"I'm sorry Bobby," She apologized before revealing. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to skip our date night tomorrow this time."

Lincoln heard that and looked shocked, hoping that what he was hearing was true. Bobby also sounded shocked by the sound of his voice, seeing that Lori would never skip a date with him.

"What," He asked with shock. "Why do you want to cancel that date? You were looking forward to it!"

"I was sweetie but," She took a deep breath and then continued. "Tomorrow I think I feel like it would be a better idea to spend some time with my little brother. After what I've been through last week, I have learned something about how I was acting before, and I want to spend time with Lincoln doing something he wants to do and there's a movie airing tomorrow that he is going to and I'm wanting to go there with him, so I'm afraid the date is off. I'm very sorry Boo-Boo Bear."

Lincoln felt touched by that again, and he then figured out that the Status Quo wasn't able to revert things to normal and that Lori really _did_ learn something from all of this and it wasn't a waste to nothing after all. Lori really was sticking to her promise she made and no god called Status Quo was going to stand in her way. Bobby sounded saddened at first, but then was understanding of the situation since she wanted to spend time with Lincoln.

"Aw, that's okay. I understand," He spoke with understanding. "It's great that you want to spend time with your little bro. I'm perfectly okay with that."

"Thank you so much for understanding Sweetie Boo," She told him.

"Anytime babe," Her boyfriend then spoke. "But maybe, do you think we could move the date night for Wednesday instead? I am available on that day too."

Lori thought about it for a minute and figured she didn't have plans on Wednesday. Bearing a smile on her face, she then responded.

"Sure," She admitted. "Wednesday sounds like a good idea."

"Great, I'll be sure it's ready that day Pumpkin!"

"Oh, I still love you Bobby Boo-Boo Bear."

"I still love you too babe," He then said. "I got to go now! I'll talk to you later okay love?"

"You got it Honey," She told him. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

With that said, the call ended as Lori put the phone away and faced Lincoln, who still had a shocked look on his face. Confused by this, she decided to ask.

"What?"

Without a second to spare, Lincoln went and hugged her once again, a sign that he was touched by how she sacrificed her date night just to spend time with her only brother and do something he likes to do. Lori had just shown even more genuine **love** towards him and he was unable to hold it in any longer.

"Thank you so much for not ditching me to go on that date Lori," He thanked her.

"Hey, it was nothing buddy, and I promised you I would accompany you," Lori returned the hug. "And there was literally no way I was letting the Status Quo cause things to revert back to normal and to have me become a bully again. Not after everything I've been through this past week. I made the obligation that I would change and be a better sister to you and the others, and I meant it. I really will stick to that promise."

"I'm also thrilled that the lesson you learned wasn't a waste to nothing as well."

"Hey, why would I want to waste a lesson that helped change me and become a nicer sister," She asked rhetorically before speaking. "All this wouldn't have been possible without your support and your help to get me through this. I have _you_ to thank for that happening little bro."

"I'm glad you do," Lincoln smiled as they continued the hug. "I'm so excited to see the movie tomorrow, and with my big eldest sister no less."

"Well I'm happy to be joining you for the movie too, and that I'll be spending time with my only brother watching something that he'd be interested into." She said as a result. "Besides, I literally owe you one for all the nice things you've done for me in the past even when we were never that friendly in terms of what you like."

"I agree with that statement sis," He gave his finally response as Lori nodded and they continued hugging. The rest of the day passed by like nothing and the two of them were looking forward to seeing that movie tomorrow as brother and sister…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

It was now Tuesday in Royal Woods, and at the mall, Lincoln and Lori were there getting ready to see the Ace Savvy movie together, having shown the ticket booth their tickets and getting some popcorn, soda and some other small snacks to eat while watching the movie. It looked like the two of them were going to have a fun time together. They sat down in a seat together and the movie lasted for a good 90 minutes, and needless to say Lori wasn't complaining about it since she was spending time with her bro.

Once the movie was finally over, the two of them left the movie theater in amazement from watching the whole thing and they were satisfied with it, especially Lincoln.

"That was the best movie I ever seen," He gushed about it. "It was awesome!'

Lori couldn't help but smirk at this as she replied.

"I thought it was pretty cool too."

"I mean every minute of it was epic and spectacular," Lincoln remarked. "It was worth actually going to the movie theaters today!"

"Uh huh. I agree buddy," Lori then decided to say. "Honestly Linc, I have no idea why I said that Ace Savvy was lame and dorky in the past, and that it wasn't something I'd be into. Boy was I wrong. Heck, I still remember the time where you and Clyde made that comic entry featuring the characters that were based off of me and the other sisters. I especially remember the character that is based off of me."

"You mean The High Card?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah that's the one. I remember her," Lori remarked. "I still can't believe that you used _us_ as an inspiration to that."

"Hey what can I say? I really appreciate the fact that you girls have my back in the direst of situations," Lincoln admitted. "And I felt it was the perfect opportunity to make some allies based on all ten of you, since I was very genuine about that."

"I know you were little bro," She rubbed his head as they exited the mall. "And I appreciate that too."

They then got back to the van once they left the mall. Once they were riding back to the house, Lincoln then had something come up into his mind as he then spoke to Lori.

"Hey Lori?"

"Hmm?" She looked curious while she continued driving.

"Do you remember the time I wrote that note on why you were the 'Worst Sister Ever'?"

She then started to frown at that since he decided to bring that up. He noticed this and then revealed.

"Well I was wrong about that. You're not the worst sister ever. Your far from it in fact," He admitted, which got Lori to smile again as he continued. "To be perfectly honest, none of you are the worst sister ever. I love all of you the same and even though we don't always agree on the same page, we are still there for each other."

"That's right Lincoln, cause families support each other," She spoke. "And while we don't always get onto the same page at times and that there are days where we are not friendly at all, you can guarantee that by the end of the day, we still look out for each other, and we still love you Lincoln."

"I know," He nodded. "And I honestly couldn't ask for better sisters than you and the others."

"That's great to hear little bro," She then drove the van back home and in a matter of minutes, they made it back to the house…

* * *

Once they entered the house, they saw that Leni was waiting for them on the couch and she figured out that they had gone to the theaters doing something Lincoln loves.

"Hey guys! Did you like, have fun at the movie theater?" She asked them.

"Yes Leni! Lori and I had a blast at the movies and we got to see the Ace Savvy Movie!" Lincoln exclaimed excitedly as Lori smirked.

"Yeah. We had fun Leni," Lori admitted as Leni ran up to them in an excited manner.

"Eeeeee! It is like, totes wonderful that our only brother and my roommate actually had so much fun together watching something that Linky would like to see! I am totes thrilled that you two enjoyed the movie!"

"I'm happy that we did too Leni," The only brother remarked.

"I'm proud that you spent time doing something with our brother that Linky enjoys doing Lori." Leni stated.

"I'm satisfied with it too," The eldest sister agreed. "It was worth spending time with our only brother."

"Uh huh." Leni nodded as the day went onward as they decided to enjoy themselves after seeing that movie…

* * *

Sometime later in the day, in the bedroom of Lori and Leni, we see Lori on her bed, giving her phone a break as she then decided to speak to the readers.

"Hey readers, I literally must admit that I am actually glad that my phone fell into the toilet," Lori spoke to the readers. "Because if it didn't, I never would have learned the lesson I was shown throughout this scenario. The fact that there was much more to my life than just being addicted to my phone and talking to Bobby, and that my family also holds a place in my heart and they are all important to me as well. After apologizing to Lincoln, and making it up to him and being nicer to my sisters, I think it's safe to say that I am really going to enjoy being a nicer and better sister to them all, and I feel like my relationship with my little bro has grown stronger than it did in the past. Simply put, I'm glad I was shown the error of my ways and that I could change into a better person. I shall never be a big jerk to my siblings ever again, and it's all thanks to Lincoln for making this possible! I literally couldn't have done this without his support, and I am thankful for that too!"

It was then Lincoln stepped into her room and then got her attention.

"Hey Lori?"

"Hey Lincoln, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well I am just so thankful that you took me to the movies today that I feel like returning the favor to you once again," He then suggested. "How would you like it if I help you get prepped up for your date tomorrow night?"

A smile then flashed onto the first born Loud sibling as she liked the suggestion Lincoln was giving her. As a result, she said.

"Lincoln, I would literally appreciate your help and support for my date tomorrow night," She told him. "Of course you can help me prep up for that event."

"That's what I do sis," He admitted. "I'm just that kind of brother."

"You sure are Lincoln," She laughed before revealing. "Oh, by the way Lincy, after the date tomorrow, I think it's best if I take a break from my phone for a while."

"What?" This took the only Loud boy by surprise. "Why?"

"It's because of the lesson I learned, and that I realized how much you and the others mean to me and that I couldn't give up any of you, regardless of how I feel about Bobby and my phone. I couldn't let that come between us. So after that date, I am literally giving my phone a break for a while to spend time with you and the rest of our sisters."

"Wow. That is an improvement."

"You got that right," She then came up with an idea as she then grabbed her phone for a minute. While she was doing that, Lincoln turned to face the readers.

"Well readers, this is just about the conclusion to this story! I seriously hope you enjoyed all of it and are satisfied with the kind of sister Lori has become!"

It was then Lori activated something on her phone as she then said to Lincoln.

"Okay Lincoln, come over here," She told him.

"Wait what?" He was confused.

"Come on little bro," Lori said. "I'm going to be taking a selfie, and this time, I want _you_ to be a part of it!"

"Me?! You want to take a selfie with me?!" He asked with surprise.

"Duh, of course I mean you silly," She retorted in a rather friendly manner before asking. "Who do you think I was talking about? Lisa? Lana? Luan?"

Lincoln wasn't sure about this as he never had a selfie taken before.

"I don't know… Are you sure this is a good idea?"

She saw him struggling and as such, she rolled her eyes in a playful manner before saying.

"Just get over here so we can take a selfie together Linc."

Lincoln started to walk over but there was still one flaw remaining.

"But Lori, I'm too short," He pointed out. "I'm not tall enough to have a selfie taken with you by your side!"

Realizing he was right, she sighed and decided to take an alternative approach to it.

"Okay Lincy, climb up onto my back and you can look over me while I keep you balanced." She stated.

"You sure about that? You're not going to be upset that I get onto your back as if you were giving me a piggy back ride that I was given when I was younger?" He questioned.

"Yeah buddy. I won't mind," She insisted. "I'll crouch down so you can climb up onto me."

"Well…if you say so sis."

Lincoln decided not to argue, so he approached her while she crouch down to his height so he can climb up onto her and in a matter of seconds, Lori stood back up with Lincoln on her back, leaning on her shoulders as he had his arms wrapped around her as she got her phone out again and activated the camera setting to it.

"You alright with this bro?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I should be fine with it."

"Okay, I won't drop you. I promise."

"I hope not too," He kept his arms wrapped around her as a result.

"You ready to do this Lincy?" She asked him.

"Ready when you are big sis," He remarked.

"That's what I like to hear little bro," She smirked before saying. "Okay lets smile for this one Lincoln."

"Got it Lor," He then smiled as she held the phone out a good distance in front of them as they both got ready to be given a selfie together.

"Okay Linc. Here's to the best brother ever," Lori spoke before activating the camera app on her phone.

"Sounds great," Lincoln and Lori smiled as moments later, they had a selfie taken together as they were both smiling in the picture. Leni saw this and was heartfelt by the sight. Wanting to cherish the moment, Leni got out her own phone and decided to take a picture of them.

"Aww. This is like, so cute," She got her phone ready. "I'm totes going to share this moment on Facebook."

It was then Leni took that photo and did just that as Lori and Lincoln didn't object to it this time, since it was a true family moment between the two. Yes, Lori really has changed into a better sister for the best of everyone in the family and Lincoln was thrilled about it too. It looks like things will be much better with Lori who has become a nicer sister to them all. Never again shall she bully, torment, and mistreat her sisters like slaves for her personal enjoyment, nor will she call them twerps and other such names, and was going to stop being addicted to her phone all the time as she is going to be doing other stuff with herself like spend time with her family. Needless to say, everyone was happy about that.

It was then that one photo/selfie that Leni just took was then shown on the screen, depicting Lori and Lincoln smiling together like a brother and sister should, and underneath it was a subtitle that said '#BestBrotherEver'. It was then the screen slowly faded out in black, which was a sign that this is the end of the story now everyone…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YES, THAT'S IT FOR THE STORY NOW EVERYONE! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE WHOLE THING! I THINK I HAD FUN MAKING IT!**

 **NOW IT REALLY DID TAKE ME NEARLY TWO WEEKS TO COMPLETE THIS STORY AND IT WAS WORTH IT; IT WAS WORTH HAVING LORI BE PUT THROUGH A MASSIVE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT ABOUT THE STORY AS WELL!**

 **ANYHOW, I THINK I'M GOING TO DO ANOTHER STORY FOR THE SERIES, BUT I'M GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FOR A BIT JUST TO COME UP WITH WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR ANOTHER STORY! I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THAT AND I HOPE YOU TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT STORY!**

 **FOR NOW THOUGH, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! UNTIL NEXT TIME, ALL I HAVE TO SAY NOW IS; GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
